SECRET
by Boomiee92
Summary: Hanya tentang rahasia kecil Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook, KookV, Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (uke). Boys Love, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini debut pertama fanfic BTS saya. Hehehe saya memang ingin bertualang dengan berbagai macam boyband. WINNER, EXO, sekarang giliran BTS. Maaf atas semua kesalahan dan selamat membaca. Happy reading all….**

 **BAB SATU**

Taehyung menggaruk kasar pelipis kanannya ini menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan, kenapa si diktator itu tidak memilih orang lain untuk menjadi menejer tim BTS. "Bersemangatlah Taehyung, BTS itu sangat menyenangkan apalagi semua membernya tampan-tampan!" pekik Lauren bersemangat.

"Diam!" dengus Taehyung. "Bisakah kau mengatakan pada Si diktator untuk mencari orang lain? Lebih baik aku bekerja di kantor saja daripada mengurus member." Keluh Taehyung.

"Si diktator sangat percaya padamu aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan hal ini!" Lauren kembali memberi semangat.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Jepang?"

"Ini untuk kepentingan _BIG HIT_." Ucap Lauren.

"Pergantian menejer yang mendadak lalu BTS sangat sibuk dengan promosi album, acara televisi, radio, pemotretan, konser….,"

"Cukup Taehyung, karena itu bekerjalah dengan baik." Ucap Lauren kemudian diakhiri dengan senyum cantiknya sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung yang masih menggerutu panjang lebar. "Taehyung." Ucap Lauren yang kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu. "Kau akan diperkenalkan sebentar lagi. Sebentar aku akan keluar untuk membuang kotak jus kosongku."

Ucapan Lauren membuat jantung Taehyung seolah berhenti. Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, ini semua tidak bisa dihindari. Setelah pintu tertutup kembali, Taehyung duduk di atas meja kerjanya, mengangkat pot mini berisi kaktus peliharaannya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan BTS, tidak ada masalah dengan BTS, Taehyung bahkan mengenal seluruh member BTS, dia pernah menjadi trainee _BIG HIT_ namun mundur sebelum debut.

Taehyung hanya ingin menghindari seseorang. Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung harus menghindari Jeon Jungkook. "Taehyung Ayo!"

"Ah!" Taehyung berteriak kaget. "Bisakah _Noona_ masuk dengan cara biasa saja?!" Taehyung memekik kesal. Lauren terkikik pelan. "Ayo, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang."

Taehyung sengaja menulikan kedua telinganya dan memilih untuk bermain dengan lembaran-lembaran dokumen tidak penting di mejanya. "Taehyung!" Lauren memekik dan menarik tangan kanan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mendengus dan membiarkan Lauren menarik tangan kanannya. "Kau akan r bekerja besok, semua yang harus kau sampaikan pada anggota BTS akan dikirimkan nanti pukul tiga sore lewat email, besok datang pagi, jangan sampai terlambat, bersemangatlah Taehyung!"

Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya mendengar suara Lauren yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Ayo!" Lauren menyeret Taehyung semakin gencar, Taehyung ingin berteriak kesal namun itu tak akan sopan berteriak pada seseorang yang lebih tua.

Lauren mendorong pintu sebuah ruangan dengan bersemangat sedangkan Taehyung berharap, jika bumi terbelah sekarang juga dan menelan tubuhnya bulat-bulat. "Halo!" Lauren berteriak nyaring menarik perhatian kelima member BTS.

"Lauren!" pekik seluruh member.

"Ah Taehyung! Kau Taehyung kan?! Kim Taehyung apa kabar?!" Taehyung hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi pertanyaan bertubi itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyung!" kali ini SeokJin yang menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. Napas Taehyung seolah tercekat di tenggorokan melihat tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

"Baiklah kalian duduk yang tenang." Perintah Lauren membuat ruangan kembali hening. "Karena aku harus bekerja di Jepang maka urusan di sini akan ditangani oleh Kim Taehyung mulai besok."

"Benarkah?!" Hoseok menanggapi dengan ceria ia bahkan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Kenapa bukan orang lain?" pertanyaan Jungkook yang menusuk membuat semua orang terperanjat.

" Jungkook jaga bicaramu." Namjoon mencoba menasehati. "Maafkan Jungkook, Taehyung." _Namjoon_ berucap ramah diselingi senyuman lebar. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo Taehyung," Lauren menggumam pelan sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Taehyung.

"Halo aku Kim Taehyung—kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu, kita saling kenal saat masa trainee dulu. Sekarang aku akan menjadi menejer kalian, ah mulai besok tepatnya aku akan menjadi menejer kalian." Taehyung tersenyum manis. "Mari bekerjasama dengan baik." Ucap Taehyung kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya mari bekerjasama dengan baik Kim Taehyung." Ucap semua member BTS ramah, kecuali satu member yang masih melempar tatapan tajam untuk Taehyung. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jungkook.

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Ucap Jungkook kemudian berdiri dari kursinya tanpa menunggu izin terlebih dahulu. Setiap orang sontak melempar tatapan curiga kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

"Sampai besok semua." Ucap Taehyung ramah dia berbisik kepada Lauren untuk keluar dari ruangan. Lauren memberi izin.

Tidak, Taehyung tidak keluar untuk menyusul Jungkook dia keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Jika ada pilihan, sungguh Taehyung tidak akan menerima pekerjaan yang mungkin diimpikan oleh orang lain di luar sana, Taehyung akan memilih bekerja di belakang layar di kantor _BIG HIT_ dan tidak berhubungan langsung dengan para artis. Terlalu merepotkan. "Ah ya ampun…," desah Taehyung sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan malas menuju mesin penjual minuman.

Taehyung memasukan koin ke dalam mesin penjual minuman, kedua matanya menyipit untuk membaca label minuman pada permukaan botol dan kaleng. "Ini saja," ucapnya sambil memilih kaleng minuman yang ia inginkan. Jus jeruk, entah kenapa dari dulu Taehyung menyukai buah-buahan.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Ugh!" Taehyung hampir tersedak minumannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mendapati seorang Jeon Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Jangan membuatku kaget— Jungkook."

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku selalu di _BIG HIT_ , apa maksudmu kenapa aku kembali lagi? Aku tidak pernah pergi."

"Cih! Hentikan dustamu Kim Taehyung!" geram Jungkook. "Kau pergi sebelum debut, tanpa penjelasan apapun."

"Aku memberi penjelasan." Taehyung membela diri.

"Penjelasan apa? Sekolah di Inggris? Kau memang pergi ke Inggris tapi tidak untuk sekolah Taehyung." Kalimat Jungkook membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung menegang. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak menyelidiki kepergianmu Taehyung."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberanian melawan Jungkook. "Apa pedulimu? Aku memilih jalanku sendiri kau juga memilih jalanmu sendiri, pada akhirnya masing-masing manusia harus memutuskan takdir mereka sendiri-sendiri." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum miring selama beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu menghilang sepenuhnya dari wajah tampannya. Meninggalkan wajah datar dan dingin. Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak cepat untuk mencengkeram lengan kiri Taehyung. "Kita pernah bersama dan kau berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku, lalu apa yang kau lakukan Taehyung? Kau pergi begitu saja." Geram Jungkook sebelum menyentak lengan kiri Taehyung. Membuat tubuh Taehyung sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Taehyung!" panggilan itu menarik perhatian keduanya. Jungkook langsung melangkah mundur dan membungkukkan badannya melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka. "Ah ada Jungkook juga?" Jimin bertanya dengan ramah." Jungkook memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Taehyung aku ada waktu luang satu jam, ayo makan siang bersama." Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jimin tersenyum lebar ia tarik tangan kanan Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung dan Jimin melewati tubuhnya hanya untuk mengelabuhi Jimin, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Kim Taehyung…," geram Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu kau tak menginginkan hal ini." Ucap Jimin, ia membawa Taehyung ke ruang latihan yang akan dipakai olehnya. Jimin bergabung di _BIG HIT_ namun dia tidak dimasukan dalam BTS, Jimin sukses menjadi penyanyi solo. Taehyung memilih bungkam. "Kau tidak perlu menerimanya, aku bisa membantumu mencari pekerjaan lain Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu."

"Kita sahabat."

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersembunyi dengan label sahabat itu. Aku baik-baik saja jangan cemas. Kau bilang lapar kita bisa pergi ke kantin sekarang."

"Aku tidak lapar, aku melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan." Jimin menatap kedua mata bulat Taehyung, dengan cepat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan penuh selidik Jimin. "Apa yang terjadi Taehyung?"

" Jungkook dia—dia…," Taehyung sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "Dia tahu jika aku pergi ke Inggris tapi tidak untuk sekolah di sana." Pada akhirnya Taehyung tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari Jimit.

Jimin tak langsung menjawab ia terlihat terkejut dan juga berpikir keras. "Aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Ucap Jimin berharap Taehyung akan mendapat kelegaan dari kalimat yang baru saja ia sampaikan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Taehyung.

"Kau akan pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku akan membereskan ruanganku. Aku akan pindah ruangan dan kurasa aku akan lebih banyak bekerja di luar."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Dulu kau mengajukan untuk menjadi menejer SHINee di SM, kurasa tidak akan jauh berbeda rasanya, BTS sangat ramah, maksudku—abaikan keberadaan Jungkook."

"Hmm." Taehyung menggumam pelan.

"Latihanku tidak akan lama, jangan pulang sebelum aku selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu Jimin, itu merepotkanmu….,"

"Taehyung." Ucap Jimin dengan nada memperingati membuat Taehyung menghentikan kalimat apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu jangan terlalu lama."

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang pukul lima sore, aku akan menghentikan latihanku dan langsung mengantarmu."

"Apa boleh melakukan hal itu?" sindir Taehyung. "Meski sekarang kau sangat terkenal jangan seenak jidatmu Jimin." Canda Taehyung.

Jimin hanya tertawa dengan keras kemudian mendorong pelan bahu kanan Taehyung. "Sudah aku pergi dulu jika barangmu terlalu banyak jangan ragu untuk meminta tolong petugas kebersihan."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung singkat.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian memeluk Taehyung erat. "Kurasa kau yang harus keluar dari ruang latihan ini, Kim Taehyung."

"Baiklah, baiklah," balas Taehyung diiringi derai tawa cerianya. Jimin melepas pelukannya dari Taehyung. "Sampai nanti Jimin," ucap Taehyung sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Hai Taehyung!" Sapa para dancer Jimin dengan ramah Taehyungpun tersenyum lebar kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan bersikap formal!" Jo Kwon memekik dengan suara tinggi kemudian mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas setelah berhasil menyusul langkah kaki Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap Jo Kwon.

"Kudengar kau menjadi menejer BTS?" Tanya Jo Kwon tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat disertai anggukan.

"Wah! Selamat! Ada banyak orang yang ingin menjadi menejer BTS!" Jo Kwon kembali memekik dengan antusias. "Itu pekerjaan impian Taehyung semoga kau menikmati pekerjaanmu dengan bahagia." Jo Kwon tersenyum lebar memaksa Taehyung untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah Taehyungie kami latihan dulu, kami pinjam Jimin-mu ya. Vokalnya harus diperbaiki."

"Hari ini kan jadwal latihan dance!" Protes Jimin.

"Dance-mu nyaris sempurna kita perbaiki vokalmu." Jo Kwon bersikeras. Taehyung hanya tertawa keras mendengar perdebatan Jimin dan Jo Kwon. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Jimin dan Taehyung baru beranjak pergi setelah Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang latihan.

"Hari ini pasti melelahkan—dan hari-hari selanjutnya…," desah Taehyung sembari melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki lift.

"Tuan Kim."

"Ah ya Bibi." Taehyung membalas seorang perempuan paruh baya yang menyapanya sesaat setelah dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift.

"Kardus bekas yang Anda minta sudah saya letakkan di kantor Anda."

"Terimakasih banyak Bibi Lee." Taehyung berujar ramah sambil membungkukkan badan. "Sekali lagi terimakasih dan bisakah Anda tidak memanggil saya dengan sebutan Tuan, rasanya tidak enak karena Anda lebih tua dari saya."

"Jabatan Anda lebih tinggi."

"Tidak." Ucap Taehyung bersikeras. "Jangan panggil saya dengan Tuan, cukup Taehyung saja Bi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau selalu keras kepala Kim Taehyung." Canda Bibi Lee, Taehyung menanggapi dengan senyuman.

Taehyung mendorong pintu ruangan tempatnya bekerja, ia melangkah masuk dan sengaja membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka. Kardus bekas yang bibi Lee maksudkan diletakkan di depan meja kerjanya. Taehyung tidak memiliki banyak barang tapi tetap saja acara bersih-bersih dapat dipastikan akan cukup menyita waktu. "Aku mulai dengan komik." Ucap Taehyung kepada dirinya sendiri.

Iapun mengambil kardus bekas pada tumpukan teratas, meletakannya ke lantai membuka penutup kardus lebar-lebar. Ada cukup banyak komik yang Taehyung bawa ke tempat kerja mungkin kebiasaan yang sebenarnya tak patut ditiru. Agar tak terlalu bosan Taehyung memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu di sela kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Diletakkannya ponsel miliknya ke atas meja kerja dan memutar musik dalam volume sedang.

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat bebek-bebek karet lucu yang menemaninya selama ini. Terkadang Taehyung merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kau masih menyukai Komik." Meski lagu tengah mengalun Taehyung tahu dengan jelas siapa yang kini berbicara dengan dirinya.

Lagu yang Taehyung putar tak terdengar kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku pikir mungkin kau butuh bantuan."

Taehyung memutar tubuhnya cepat bahkan bebek-bebek karet yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Taehyung merebut ponselnya yang berada di tangan Jungkook. "Jangan menyentuh barang milik orang lain tanpa izin." Peringat Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan, pergilah Jungkook."

"Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke ruanganmu, menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil namamu saat aku tak sengaja melihatmu."

Taehyung mengacuhkan keberadaan Jungkook atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura acuh. Ia berjongkok dan mulai memunguti bebek-bebek karet yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Jungkook ikut berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung, memungut salah satu bebek karet berwarna merah yang hendak Taehyung pungut, membuat kedua tangan mereka bersinggungan. Taehyung menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang dengan cepat. "Pergilah Jungkook kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi Taehyung?"

"Aku pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolahku."

"Pembohong!" geram Jungkook. "Aku tahu kau berbohong katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang juga Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua mata sipit Jungkook secara langsung. "Aku memiliki alasannya sendiri, kuharap kau bisa menghormati alasanku."

"Alasan yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada kekasihmu?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar. "Itu sudah berlalu sangat lama Jungkook, sekarang kau bersama dengan Hoseok jadi lupakan saja apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu."

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku?"

"Memang apalagi yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

Taehyung berusaha keras untuk tidak meruntuhkan tembok pertahannya ketika kedua mata Jungkook menjadi sembab dengan cepat. "Apa salahku sampai kau pergi begitu saja? Apa kau tidak bisa sekedar menghubungiku untuk mengucapkan perpisahan?"

"Aku terlalu naif saat itu Jungkook, maaf." Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah bersama Hoseok sekarang dia jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Darimana kau tahu aku bersama Hoseok?"

"Semua orang tahu kau bersama Hoseok."

Jungkook tertawa pelan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu hanya setingan." Tangan kiri Jungkook bergerak pelan menyentuh lengan kanan Taehyung. "Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain setelah kau pergi."

"Maaf." Taehyung berbisik pelan. " Jungkook." Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook saat Jungkook mencoba untuk menciumnya. Taehyung berdiri dengan cepat, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan di masa lalu."

Jungkook ikut berdiri, keduanya kini berhadapan. "Apa kita tidak bisa memulainya kembali Taehyung?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Apa karena Jimin?"

 _Tidak, bukan karena Jimin kami hanya bersahabat._ Taehyung menjawab di dalam hati. "Taehyung." Tuntut Jungkook.

"Bukan karena Jimin hanya saja situasinya sekarang sangat berbeda Jungkook. Percayalah kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku, dan saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat kau akan melupakan aku dengan cepat. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang hubungan kita hanya rekan kerja? Itu yang kau maksudkan?"

"Ya."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, lalu aku datang untuk menawarkan kesempatan kedua padamu. Kau pasti tertawa dalam hati sekarang Taehyung, melihat betapa menyedihkannya aku."

"Aku—aku juga tidak bisa melupakanmu Jungkook." Kalimat Taehyung membuat Jungkook terperanjat dan kembali berharap. Jungkook melangkah maju namun Taehyung melangkah mundur. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, maafkan aku. Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir Jungkook sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan masing-masing. Lupakan aku."

Jungkook mengeraskan rahangnya, ia tak mengatakan apapun hanya memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan keluar dari ruang kerja Taehyung. BRAK! Pintu terbanting dengan kasar. "Maaf." Taehyung berbisik pelan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri sebelum memutuskan untuk membereskan sisa barang yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam kardus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Jungkook kau terlambat." Ucap Namjoon yang berdiri di depan van BTS.

"Maaf." Jungkook hanya menjawab singkat kemudian memasuki van ia memilih duduk di depan, di samping sopir. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan setelah Taehyung pergi. Jungkook tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun setelah Taehyung pergi, di depan kamera dia bisa menjadi Jungkook yang ramah, imut, dan lucu, begitupun di depan para fans. Namun, saat semua selesai, Jungkook kembali menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook yang dingin dan kaku.

"Uh!" Protes Namjoon ketika SeokJin menarik telinga kirinya. "Apa?" Namjoon menatap sang sahabat dengan bingung.

"Kupikir setelah Taehyung kembali, Jungkook akan bahagia." Bisik SeokJin pada telinga Namjoon.

"Berarti ada masalah di antara mereka."

"Apa kita perlu melakukan penyelidikan?"

"Namjoon, SeokJin hyung sebaiknya kalian tidur." Tegur Suga yang kebetulan duduk tepat di depan duo berisik Namjoon dan SeokJin yang biasanya tenang itu.

"Sssstttttt….," Namjoon mendesis pelan sambil meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di depan bibir. SeokJin mengangguk pelan. Tak kurang akal SeokJin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Namjoon. Namjoon bergegas meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku jaket.

 _From: SeokJin_

 _Jadi bagaimana? Penyelidikan?_

Namjoon mengetik cepat. SeokJin menatap tajam layar ponselnya.

 _From: Namjooooooon_

 _Oke, kau yang menyusun rencana_

"Tidak bisa diandalkan," desis SeokJin, ketika ia melirik kepada Namjoon laki-laki bermata bulat itu hanya nyengir lebar. "Baiklah!" SeokJin berteriak cukup kencang yang dihadiahi oleh desisan dari seluruh member BTS. Tapi bukan SeokJin namanya jika memperdulikan hal seperti itu.

"Bagus!" Kini giliran Namjoon yang memekik keras, keduanya lalu membuat selebrasi dengan ber- _High five_ ria dan berisik.

"Kalian berdua diam atau aku turun tangan." Ancam Suga.

"Wah mengerikan!" Namjoon dan SeokJin justru berteriak heboh kemudian berakting seperti aktor film yang dikejar pembunuh. Suga benar-benar akan melapas sabuk pengaman dan pergi ke kursi belakang, untuk mencekik Namjoon dan SeokJin jika tak dihentikan oleh Hoseok.

"Abaikan mereka, simpan tenagamu untuk bernyanyi nanti."

"Baiklah." Balas Suga menahan kesal.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang selama beberapa menit saja?" Keluh Jungkook sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pembohong Jimin tadi kau bilang akan langsung mengantarku pulang, kau justru mengajakku jalan-jalan ke sungai Han."

"Aku butuh udara segar." Balas Jimin santai, ia bahkan tersenyum lebar, Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Ayolah—sudah sangat lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Kita terlalu sibuk dan bagaimana jika besok apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, dimuat di berita?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Taehyung tak membalas jika Jimin sudah keras kepala tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. "Apa kau kedinginan?" Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung yang merapatkan jaket putihnya. "Kau bisa memakai jaket milikku sebagai tambahan."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, terimakasih. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Apa kita hanya akan berjalan-jalan saja di sepanjang sungai?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan, apa kau memiliki ide?"

"Tidak. Kurasa hanya berjalan-jalan seperti ini tidak buruk juga." Taehyung tersenyum diakhir kalimat.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang Jungkook katakan padamu tadi siang, tentu saja jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskannya."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan, Jungkook tahu jika aku pergi ke Inggris bukan untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Dan kurasa—kurasa Jungkook akan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

Jimin menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya membuat Taehyung melempar tatapan penuh tanya. "Apa ini saatnya untuk berkata jujur pada Jungkook?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Apa selamanya kau akan menyembunyikannya Taehyung?"

"Apa berkata yang sebenarnya akan berakhir baik?" Taehyung melempar pertanyaan lain bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin.

"Lalu apa menyembunyikan Youngjae adalah hal yang baik? Apa kau yakin Jungkook tidak akan melakukan sesuatu saat dia mengetahui jika kau menyembunyikan putranya?"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika aku harus datang kepada Jungkook, menyapanya dengan ramah, halo Jungkook aku mengundurkan diri sebelum debut karena aku mengandung anakmu, aku pergi ke Inggris agar kau tidak mendapatkan masalah, agar aku bisa melahirkan dengan tenang, karena impianmu terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan demi seorang anak yang mungkin tidak kau inginkan." Taehyung berucap panjang sambil menatap nanar Jimin.

"Ya." Jimin hanya menjawab singkat.

"Terimakasih Jimin." Taehyung menjawab dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan semua itu Taehyung, aku hanya berpikir mungkin itu yang terbaik, tetapi apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau bersikap terlalu baik padaku?" Jimin tak langsung menjawab. "Kenapa?" ulang Taehyung.

"Karena—karena aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung terpaku untuk beberapa detik sebelum tertawa pelan. "Jangan bercanda Jimin."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kim Taehyung. Apa sahabat akan membantumu tanpa pamrih, apa sahabat bersedia mengakui anakmu sebagai anaknya sendiri?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar. "Kau tahu Jimin—aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Maaf." Taehyung melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tahu Taehyung, aku akan menunggu sampai kau membuka hatimu lagi."

"Ayolah Jimin jangan konyol, kau bisa jadi perjaka tua. Cari saja orang lain aku yakin ada ribuan bahkan jutaan orang di luar sana yang menginginkanmu."

"Bagaimana jika hanya kau yang aku inginkan?"

"Jangan berharap Jimin."

Jimin menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Taehyung. "Apa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu sekali lagi, Taehyung?"

"Cinta itu menyakitkan Jimin. Sudahlah, malam semakin dingin, besok aku harus bekerja pagi kita pergi saja dari sini." Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, melangkah meninggalkan Jimin.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter dua selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Aku tahu Taehyung, aku akan menunggu sampai kau membuka hatimu lagi."

"Ayolah Jimin jangan konyol, kau bisa jadi perjaka tua. Cari saja orang lain aku yakin ada ribuan bahkan jutaan orang di luar sana yang menginginkanmu."

"Bagaimana jika hanya kau yang aku inginkan?"

"Jangan berharap Jimin."

Jimin menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Taehyung. "Apa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu sekali lagi, Taehyung?"

"Cinta itu menyakitkan Jimin. Sudahlah, malam semakin dingin, besok aku harus bekerja pagi kita pergi saja dari sini." Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, melangkah meninggalkan Jimin.

 **BAB DUA**

"Taehyung tunggu."

"Hmmm." Taehyung tak begitu tertarik dengan kalimat Jimin. Namun ia mengingat sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya kepada Jimin.

"Begini Jimin—saat itu—kami membuat kesalahan di usia yang belum legal jika aku mengatakannya pada Jungkook akan lebih banyak masalah yang datang. Dan kurasa aku akan menghapus namamu dari akta kelahiran Youngjae."

Jimin hanya diam tidak bisa membalas kalimat Taehyung. Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya ini untuk kebaikan semua orang."

"Kebaikan semua orang tapi kau mengorbankan kebahagianmu sendiri?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak merasa kehilangan kebahagiaan. Aku memiliki putra yang sehat itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Taehyung diakhir kalimat.

"Baiklah aku merindukan Youngjae dan masakan ibumu."

"Modus." Balas Taehyung dengan nada ketus. Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar hingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya membentuk garis lurus yang lucu. "Ayo. Dingin sekali apa kau tidak tau Jimin!" Taehyung menggerutu diselingi langkah kakinya yang berderap cepat menuju mobil Jimin.

"Padahal musim panas sudah dekat aku tidak menyangka udara malam masih cukup dingin."

"Hmmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam membalas kalimat Jimin.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar Tae."

"Iya….," nada Taehyung terdengar malas sementara Jimin hanya terkikik pelan. Taehyung merasa sangat lelah tanpa bisa ditahan iapun menguap. Jimin kebetulan melirik ke arah Taehyung ketika sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya itu menguap.

"Tidurlah jika sangat lelah." Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya. Jimin tersenyum. Setengah jam dari pusat kota Gangnam tempat kantor BIG HIT untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Mengusir bosan Jimin memutar musik di dalam mobil. One Call Away Charlie Puth, mengalun merdu. Sesekali Jimin ikut bernyanyi dan berharap Taehyung mengerti maksudnya. " _Am only one call away…, you and me can make itu anywhere but for now we can stay here for a while 'cause you know I just wanna see you smile."_ Jimin mendengar suara tawa Taehyung. "Kau belum tidur rupanya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bernyanyi?"

"Maaf suaraku pasti mengganggumu."

"Tidak, suaramu sangat bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Jangan berbohong Taehyung."

Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Orang lain harus membayar untuk mendengar suaramu dan melihatmu sedangkan aku bisa melihatmu kapan saja." Pada akhirnya Jimin tertawa dengan penjelasan Taehyung yang terkesan seenaknya sendiri. Begitulah Taehyung. Ia bisa sangat perhatian namun dia juga bisa terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Sisa perjalanan masih cukup panjang." Jimin mematikan musik yang mengalun. "Lagu tadi untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Hanya itu?"

"Terimakasih kau selalu ada untukku."

"Jika aku meminta balasan lagu darimu, lagu seperti apa yang akan kau berikan?" Kening Taehyung berkerut tidak terlalu paham dengan maksud Jimin. "Anggap saja lagu tadi adalah ungkapan perasaanku, sekarang aku meminta balasanmu."

"Aku—belum memikirannya."

"Pikirkan sekarang sebelum kita sampai di rumahmu." Jimin melirik dan melihat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya?"

"Iya." Berikutnya Jimin mendengar suara hembusan napas kasar Taehyung. Ia tahu Taehyung sedang mengambil ponselnya. Dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar lagu yang kini Taehyung perdengarkan. Lee Hi, Rose.

 _My Love is like a red rose_

 _It may be beautiful now_

 _But my sharp thorns will hurt you_

 _Yes, I may be fragrant_

 _Seeing your confidence makes me feel so bad for you_

 _Your confident footsteps toward me looks so pitiful today_

 _Emotions? That's an extravagance to me_

 _Love? That's obsession's best friend_

 _So run away just run away_

 _Cuz you and I must come to an end_

"Itu—lagu yang indah Taehyung. Terimakasih." Jimin berucap tulus meski menahan sesak. Taehyung menoleh ke kiri menatap Jimin dengan penuh penyesalan. Namun, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menolak hati Jimin. Masa lalu telah mengajarkannya arti cinta dengan sangat keras, dan Taehyung hanya tidak ingin mengulang rasa sakit itu. Entah sampai kapan.

Mobil milik Jimin itu berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman depan yang nampak ditumbuhi oleh bunga, dan pohon perdu. "Kita sampai!" Jimin memekik girang melupakan rasa sedihnya. Taehyung mendorong pintu mobil kemudian melangkah keluar. Jimin berlari mengejar Taehyung setelah mengamankan mobilnya. Berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung yang tengah membuka kunci pagar rumah. "Musim panas ini Bibi akan menanam bunga apa?"

"Entahlah, asal rumah ini tak terlihat seperti dibangun di tengah hutan aku tidak akan berkomentar." Jimin tertawa mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati halaman rumah keluarga Kim yang tak terlalu lebar dan ditumbuhi rumput terpotong pendek. Bagian pijakan kaki dilapis semen agar rumput tak terinjak dan rusak. "Aku pulang." Ucap Taehyung sembari melepas sepatu dan jaketnya.

"TaeTae!" Suara cempreng anak kecil dan derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di seluruh rumah. Keluarga Kim tinggal di rumah bergaya tradisional dengan lantai kayu dan beratap rendah.

Taehyung melempar tatapan malas. "Youngjae, Appa." Balita berusia tiga tahun itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung. Mengangkat kedua tangan gemuknya ke atas. "Tidak." Balas Taehyung. Bibir merah tipis Youngjae mengerucut lucu tanda merajuk.

"Ayo!" Pekik Jimin sambil mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan mengangkatnya ke udara membuat Youngjae terkikik pelan.

"Jimin itu tidak baik….," gerutu Taehyung yang berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada putranya namun digagalkan oleh Jimin.

"Maaf Tae, tapi Youngjae sangat imut." Taehyung berjalan malas meninggalkan Jimin yang menciumi wajah Youngjae membuat tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Youngjae.

"Taehyung."

"Halo Ibu."

"Cuci kaki dan tangan lalu makan malam. Hei Jimin ikut juga."

"Iya Bibi." Jimin menjawab ceria dengan Youngjae yang masih berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Kau juga cuci kaki dan tanganmu lalu makan malam."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Apa menunya Bi?!"

"Makan gratis." Ejek Taehyung sebelum pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dan Jimin panggil aku Ibu."

"Maaf Bi—ah Ibu."

"Malam ini Bibi membuat _Jokbal dan Bossam_. Jimin turunkan Youngjae biarkan dia minum susu sebentar lagi waktunya tidur malam."

"Jimin sana cuci kaki dan tanganmu." Ucap Taehyung yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. "Youngjae turun dari gendongan Jimin hyung."

"Appa….," rajuk Youngjae dengan kedua tangan memeluk leher Jimin.

"Appa?!" Pekik Taehyung. "Youngjae memanggilku Appa?!"

"Jimin appa."

Antusiasme Taehyung seketika terkubur dalam. Ia mendudukan dirinya dengan malas. "Terserahlah aku lapar." Ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jimin dan nyonya Kim tertawa pelan.

"Youngjae ayo minum susu." Bujukan ibu Taehyung berhasil. Perhatian Youngjae langsung teralihkan dari Jimin ke botol susu yang dipegang sang nenek. Tubuh Youngjae menggeliat minta diturunkan, Jimin menuruti keinginan balita itu. "Ini." Youngjae menerima botol susunya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jimin sementara tatapan Taehyung tak beralih dari punggung kecil putranya.

"Di depan TV, tempat favorit Youngjae." Jawab nyonya Kim karena Taehuyung tak menjawab, dia sibuk menikmati makan malamnya atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk terlihat menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ada masalah?" Nyonya Kim bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Hmmm?" Taehyung menatap ibunya dengan tatapan polos.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut. "Aku ibumu Taehyung. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Itu…,"

"Taehyung menjadi menejer BTS." Jimin memotong keraguan Taehyung menghasilkan tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"BTS….," nyonya Kim menggantung kalimat beliau, tentu saja sebagai ibu kandung Taehyung beliau tau seluk beluk mengenai hubungan putranya dengan BTS atau hubungan putranya dengan salah satu personil BTS. "Taehyung….,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali." Taehyung menjawab cepat diselingi senyuman diakhir kalimat. "Aku baik-baik saja." Berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Meski meragukan jawaban putranya namun nyonya Kim berusaha untuk mempercayai kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan. "Kalian makanlah yang banyak, Ibu akan melihat Youngjae dulu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan sementara Jimin melirik sang sahabat dari ekor matanya. "Kau berbohong pada ibumu kan?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak membuat Ibu merasa sedih."

"Kau kembali berpikir untuk tidak membebani siapapun?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Untuk hal keras kepalamu aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Kim Taehyung."

"Mau tambah daging Jimin?" Jimin tersenyum lebar sembari mendorong mangkuknya ke arah Taehyung.

"Ambil sendiri!" Dengus Taehyung melunturkan senyuman Jimin.

"Baiklah….," ucap Jimin dengan nada kecewa sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa tanpa dosa sambil membereskan mangkuk kotornya. "Taehyung kau sudah selesai?!"

"Ya."

"Makanmu sedikit sekali, tubuhmu itu sudah cukup kurus."

"Aku kenyang." Putus Taehyung mengacuhkan nasihat Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai makan malam Jimin bermain dengan Youngjae sementara Taehyung masih berkutat di dapur, ia bersikeras untuk mencuci mangkuk kotor Jimin menyimpan sisa makan malam di dalam lemari pendingin serta mengelap meja makan. "Taehyung." Panggilan Jimin menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hati-hati di jalan Jimin."

"Besok kau berangkat kerja dengan siapa?"

"Aku bisa naik bus."

"Aku jemput."

"Tidak!" Pekik Taehyung menghentikan kesibukannya mengelap meja makan. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot dan aku hanya menghindari berita yang tidak benar." Tatapan Jimin terlihat tidak setuju namun dia mengangguk pelan menyetujui kalimat Taehyung.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu Taehyung, sampai besok." Taehyung tersenyum Jimin membalas senyuman itu kemudian melangkah pergi hingga…,

"Appa!" Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah kaki Jimin. "Appa jangan pelgi…, jangan." Yungjae merengek sambil memeluk kaki kanan Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat berjongkok di dekat tubuh Youngjae. "Jimin hyung harus pulang." Ucap Taehyung mencoba memberi peringatan, ia peluk tubuh Youngjae sembari mendongak memberi isyarat kepada Jimin untuk pergi.

Meski tidak tega Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak mungkin dia menginap tanpa menimbulkan kehebohan masa. Sementara Youngjae sudah menangis dalam gendongan Taehyung. Menjerit histeris hingga menarik perhatian ibu Taehyung. "Biar Ibu yang menggendong Youngjae kau antarkan Jimin ke depan." Taehyung mengangguk dan menyerahkan Youngjae pada sang ibu.

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya mencoba mengabaikan jerit tangis Youngjae. Ia melihat Jimin masih berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Taehyung bergegas menghampiri Jimin. "Apa kau menungguku mengantarmu ke depan?" Canda Taehyung.

"Tidak." Balas Jimin. "Pagarmu kau kunci."

"Ah maaf!" Taehyung memekik pelan. "Sudah." Kunci pagar telah dibuka.

"Taehyung….," Taehyung menaikkan alis kanannya. "Youngjae masih menangis."

"Tidak apa-apa nanti dia akan lelah kemudian tertidur, tadi Youngjae juga sudah minum susu."

"Aku tidak tega mendengarnya Taehyung."

"Sepertinya adalah hal salah setiap kali aku berkunjung ke sini. Youngjae selalu menangis saat aku pulang. Aku merasa tidak enak hati."

"Tidak apa Jimin. Sudah malam cepat pulang aku tidak mau kau mengantuk sewaktu menyetir."

"Taehyung."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau…," Jimin ragu-ragu. "Kau tidak ingin Youngjae dekat denganku?"

"Bukan!" Taehyung memekik pelan. "Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu Jimin."

"Taehyung sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Tatapan Jimin terlihat kesal.

Taehyung tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih Jimin. Pulanglah sudah malam."

"Kau juga cepatlah tidur Taehyung." Taehyung mengangguk pelan, Jimin memberi pelukan kepada sahabatnya sebelum melangkah melewati pagar rumah keluarga Kim. Taehyung menunggu hingga Jimin pergi sebelum kembali ke dalam rumah.

Tangis Youngjae tak lagi terdengar kini tergantikan dengan suara televisi yang cukup nyaring dari ruang keluarga. "Sudah berhenti menangis?" Youngjae mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taehyung. Kening Taehyung berkerut dan hembusan napas terdengar.

"Maafkan Ibu, Taehyung."

"Tidak apa-apa." Taehyung membalas lemah sementara kedua matanya menatap layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan MV BTS _I Need You_.

"Kookie!" Pekik Youngjae sambil berlari mendekati layar televisi. Telunjuk kanan mungil dan gemuknya menunjuk sang maknae BTS dengan senyum lebar terkembang. "Jae mau sepelti Kookie." Taehyung menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya menahan perasaan sesak yang menyerang tanpa peringatan.

"Kenapa tidak SeokJin hyung, dia tampan." Nyonya Kim berusaha membujuk sang cucu mengetahui rasa sedih putranya tanpa perlu melihat.

Youngjae memutar tubuh mungilnya cepat, menatap wajah perempuan yang sehari-hari mengasuhnya. "Tidak. Jae mau sepelti Kookie."

"Ibu—aku mandi dulu." Nyonya Kim hanya menatap sedih wajah putranya, Taehyung tersenyum untuk sekedar memberi rasa lega pada sang ibu. Namun, ia tau senyumnya terlalu dipaksakan.

"Taehyung jangan mandi air dingin." Taehyung mengangguk lemah.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Taehyung ingin langsung berdiri di bawah pancuran air hangat untuk menghilangkan semua penat yang menumpuk hari ini. Niatnya terhenti, karena sesuatu. Lubang ventilasi pada bagian atas dinding kamar mandi memperlihatkan pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan. "Bulan purnama," gumam Taehyung sementara kedua matanya menatap lekat satelit bumi yang kini bersinar penuh itu. Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum. "Jungkook," dan mengucapkan nama seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Sedetik kemudian kedua mata indah itu nampak sendu, menyadari bahwa semuanya telah berakhir. Dirinya dan Jungkook, tidak ada yang tersisa di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suga hyung." Suga mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Sebaiknya ini sesuatu yang penting, aku sedang menulis lirik."

"Hanya pertanyaan singkat."

"Katakan."

"Sebelum Taehyung hyung pergi, dia berbicara dengan Suga hyung bukan? Kalau boleh tau apa yang Taehyung hyung katakan?"

Suga terperanjat untuk beberapa detik namun ia yakin ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa Jungkook curigai. "Dia merasa menjadi penyanyi dan pekerjaan lain di dunia hiburan bukanlah panggilan jiwanya."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Lalu bagaimana Taehyung hyung terlihat begitu dekat dengan Jimin hyung?"

"Mereka saling kenal bahkan sebelum trainee, mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Kurasa itu alasan mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan berbicara dengan seseorang yang seumuran dibanding yang lebih muda atau lebih tua?"

Jungkook mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. "Terimakasih Suga hyung, cepat tidur jangan begadang. Besok kita ada acara."

"Ya." Jungkook sempat melempar senyuman kepada Suga sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar Suga.

Melewati ruang tengah, Hosek dan Namjoon terdengar berisik bermain game sementara SeokJin duduk mengawasi keduanya sesekali mengatai Namjoon atau Hoseok bodoh. Perhatian SeokJin teralih pada Taehyung, ia tersenyum. "Aku lapar Jin hyung."

"Semua makanan dihabiskan Namjoon. Dia rakus."

" _Hyung_!" Protes Namjoon dengan mata menatap lekat layar televisi dan tangan bergerak lincah pada kontroler. "Suga juga, semuanya makan banyak kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan?!"

"Ah mau ramyeon?" Tawar Jin mengacuhkan protes Namjoon.

"Tidak buruk." Jawab Jungkook kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayo!" SeokJin memekik bahagia, memasak adalah hal yang sangat SeokJin sukai dan dia merasa lebih bahagia ketika bisa memasak untuk orang lain.

"Aku mau jadi yang termuda…," gerutu Namjoon yang langsung mengundang tawa terbahak dari Hosek.

Jungkook duduk dengan tenang di belakang meja makan sementara SeokJin berkutat dengan panci ramyeon. "SeokJin hyung karena _Hyung_ yang paling tua….,"

"Apa?!" SeokJin bertanya ketus sembari menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati cengiran Jungkook.

"Maaf, maksudku—aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat saja."

"Ahhhh….., begitu." Balas SeokJin. "Apa? Katakan saja jika aku bisa, dengan senang hati aku bantu."

"Apa SeokJin hyung pernah jatuh cinta dan patah hati?"

"Tentu. Jangan memintaku menjelaskan detailnya." Peringat SeokJin membuat Jungkook tertawa cukup kencang.

"Seandainya _Hyung_ begitu mencintai seseorang tapi seseorang itu pergi begitu saja, kemudian seseorang itu kembali sementara _Hyung_ masih sangat mencintainya dan membutuhkan penjelasan. Apa yang akan SeokJin hyung lakukan?"

SeokJin mengaduk ramyeon di dalam panci sementara otaknya mencerna setiap kata yang Jungkook ucapkan. "Taehyung."

"Apa?!" Jungkook tersentak.

"Kau membicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri dan Taehyung."

"Apa aku semudah itu dibaca?"

SeokJin mematikan kompor kemudian membawa panci ramyeon ke meja makan, meletakan panci panas ke atas tatakan agar kayu meja makan tidak rusak. "Ambil sumpit dan sendok Jungkook."

"Terimakasih SeokJin hyung." Jungkook tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mengantuk, jangan tidur terlalu malam letakkan panci kotor di wastafel saja, besok Namjoon giliran mencuci." SeokJin lantas berdiri dari kursi. "Jawabanku, ikuti saja kata hatimu Jungkook. Itu yang terbaik."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." SeokJin tersenyum singkat kemudian melangkah pergi. Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya, menoleh ke kiri. Menatap jendela besar dengan tirai yang belum disingkap tertutup. Jendela di dorm tidak bisa dilihat dari luar membuat semua penghuni aman dari para fans yang nekat. Bulan purnama bersinar di langit. Jungkook tersenyum. "Taehyung aku ingin kau kembali di sisiku," bisik Jungkook lemah.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih review kalian maaf jika ada yang tertinggal akun ffn sedikit eror tidak bisa buka review. Terimakasih review, kritik, saran, semuanya _**ranran, catpill, yui, Yasmin, rrriiieee, kookvmin, A m s taetae95, VKookKookV, kim hyun soo, banydeer, yukinaaa, kookvers, kimtaehyungggg, GithaAC, wahyu fn1, Everyonepiece, vivikim406, KaiNieris, ramha12desti, cehuns2, Gummysmiled, aokis, EunhyukJinyoung02, vivian90, Anselon, hyesang nim, AprilKimVTae, juney532, ParkJitta, Strawbaekberry, CutieVie, Kyubear9597, lunch27, ayalien, Icha744, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, hyemi270, TaeKai, kooktaetaekook, nonny13, VampireDPS, kim jisoo2205.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, ya kalo bisa sebelum puasa, kalo puasa hiatus dulu sampai kelar Hari Raya.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter tiga selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Aku mengantuk, jangan tidur terlalu malam letakkan panci kotor di wastafel saja, besok Namjoon giliran mencuci." SeokJin lantas berdiri dari kursi. "Jawabanku, ikuti saja kata hatimu Jungkook. Itu yang terbaik."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." SeokJin tersenyum singkat kemudian melangkah pergi. Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya, menoleh ke kiri. Menatap jendela besar dengan tirai yang belum disingkap tertutup. Jendela di dorm tidak bisa dilihat dari luar membuat semua penghuni aman dari para fans yang nekat. Bulan purnama bersinar di langit. Jungkook tersenyum. "Taehyung aku ingin kau kembali di sisiku," bisik Jungkook lemah.

 **BAB TIGA**

Taehyung ingin sekali melempar semua map berisi dokumen pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini ke jalanan. Menyaksikan semua map laknat itu terlindas ban mobil, ban bus, atau terinjak-injak kaki para pejalan kaki. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung merasa cukup puas. Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Pekerjaan ini penting. Penting untuk menghidupi keluarga dan putranya.

"Ahhhhhh!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi, beruntung ia memiliki ruang kerja pribadi meski tak luas dan selalu terasa panas, setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa malu jika tingkah aliennya sedang kambuh seperti sekarang. "Rambutku bisa rontok….," Taehyung menggumam lemah dengan posisi yang benar-benar aneh. Bersujud di atas lantai kantor. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga Taehyung tak menyadari jika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

"Taehyung."

"Ah." Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati RapMon berdiri di sana. " _Hyung_!" Bangkit dengan cepat dan BRAK! Puncak kepala Taehyung menyundul bagian bawah meja kerjanya. RapMon meringis seolah bisa merasakan nyeri kepala yang kini Taehyung rasakan. Taehyung bergegas berdiri dan tersenyum canggung. "A—ada apa Namjoon hyung?" Taehyung memanggil RapMon dengan nama aslinya.

"Rapat dimulai kau menangani BTS kan?"

"Ah maaf!" Pekik Taehyung ia lantas mengambil dokumen yang ia letakkan di dalam map merah dan menyambar botol minuman dengan warna senada. "Sekarang aku siap. Ayo Namjoon hyung."

Namjoon mendorong pintu menuju ruang latihan. Taehyung menarik napas dalam ruangan ini membangkitkan berbagai macam kenangan di dalam benak Taehyung. Melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan latihan. Namjoon berlari menghampiri membernya, dia duduk di samping SeokJin. Taehyung menahan senyum, ia tahu jika sang leader menyimpan perasaan kepada kakak tertua BTS. Semuanya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Taehyung, ayo." SeokJin berucap dengan nada ramah. Taehyung menggeleng pelan iapun mendudukan dirinya di depan para member yang duduk dalam posisi setengah lingkaran.

"Hmmm….," Taehyung berucap gugup menghadapi kelima pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan lekat. "Ah…, Namjoon hyung tolong bagikan kertas ini pada semua member." Namjoon tersenyum kepada Taehyung mengambil kertas di tangan Taehyung kemudian mulai membagikannya kepada semua member. "Jadwal penuh sampai akhir bulan, kalian bisa membacanya dengan rinci, acara musik, pemotretan majalah, iklan ayam goreng, radio, jumpa fans, aku berusaha untuk mengosongkan jadwal mulai pukul delapan malam agar kalian bisa istirahat dan punya waktu untuk memikirkan comeback kalian. Jika ingin mengambil pekerjaan pribadi tolong diskusikan dengan menejer pribadi kalian masing-masing. Ada pertanyaan?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Taehyung."

"Iya Suga hyung?"

"Aku suka warna rambutmu."

"Ah!" Taehyung tersentak sementara itu ia tak sengaja melirik Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam. "Ah…, tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" Semua member menggeleng. "Kalau begitu—aku akan membicarakan hal yang serius."

"Tentang comeback?!" SeokJin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Hoseok hyung dan Jimin satu minggu untuk gerakan _dance_ begitu juga untuk lirik dan musiknya. Jangan lupa untuk bersenang-senang. Sampai jumpa." Taehyung tersenyum membereskan map dan mengambil botol air minumnya. Mengapit map merah di bawah lengan kanannya, Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil meminum air mineralnya.

Ponsel di saku sweternya bergetar. Taehyung berhenti melangkah lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Halo."

" _Tae Tae…, Jae mau boneka!"_

Taehyung tertawa pelan ia sudah habis akal untuk membuat putranya memanggil Ayah. "Boneka apa?"

" _Singa jantan yang lucu Tae Tae."_

"Baiklah nanti malam ya."

" _Dua Tae Tae belikan dua!"_

"Iya Sayang, sampai nanti malam." Tidak ada balasan dari Youngjae, Taehyung berpikir pasti ponselnya sedang diambil oleh ibunya.

" _Maaf Taehyung, Ibu tidak bisa menghentikan rengekan Youngjae."_

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, aku akan pulang malam hari ini. Aku janji akan membeli bonekanya."

" _Jaga kesehatanmu Taehyung, sampai bertemu nanti malam. Ibu menyayangimu."_

"Aku juga menyayangi Ibu." Sambungan telepon berakhir, Taehyung tersenyum tipis sembari menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini."

Taehyung tidak pernah menginginkan pertemuan dengan Jungkook sampai kapanpun. "Terimakasih." Ucap Taehyung menoleh sesaat kepada Jungkook, bermaksud untuk pergi sayang Jungkook sepertinya bisa membaca maksud itu dengan menjajari Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama atau membeli camilan di warung makan yang selalu kita kunjungi bersama di masa-masa trainee." Tubuh Taehyung menegang, masa trainee yang berat namun penuh dengan kedekatan antar member.

"Terimakasih Jungkook tapi aku masih kenyang dan aku membawa bekal."

"Ah! Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Baik."

"Kalian pindah rumah." Menelan ludah susah payah Taehyung berusaha keras untuk tak menampakan raut wajah gugup. "Aku mengunjungi rumahmu setelah kau pergi. Setiap hari berharap kau muncul atau ibumu atau mungkin kerabatmu. Tapi aku tidak mendapati siapapun. Ketika keluarga lain menempati rumahmu saat itulah aku berhenti berkunjung."

"Maafkan aku untuk waktumu yang tersita." Kening Jungkook berkerut dalam ia lantas menghadang langkah kaki Taehyung.

"Tawaranku masih berlaku Kim Taehyung, aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Tolong jangan menguji kesabaranku."

"Jungkook aku harus bekerja, kau juga harus bekerja. Mimpimu sudah tercapai, selamat. Jangan disia-siakan."

"Kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk hubungan beresiko." Taehyung tersenyum lebar kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Tunggu." Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung tentu saja Taehyung melawan namun tenaga Jungkook jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. "Aku ingin minum jus bersamamu untuk membantuku menulis lirik lagu dengan lebih baik lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku sendiri Jeon Jungkook?"

"Karena kau juga tidak membiarkan aku sendiri Kim Taehyung."

"A…,"

"Ayo." Potong Jungkook tegas pada ucapan Taehyung.

Tidak membiarkan sendiri?! Apa Jeon Jungkook sudah tidak waras bukankah selama ini Taehyung sudah memberikan waktu sendiri bagi Jungkook, waktu untuk meraih impiannya, waktu untuk bersenang-senang, dan waktu untuk menikmati keberhasilan. "Kau berjanji untuk membelikan boneka Singa jantan kepada siapa?" Taehyung hampir mengumpat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku ya, baiklah Taehyung…,"

"Keponakanku." Potong Taehyung.

"Ah baiklah. Hari ini hanya ada acara musik sore jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk bersamamu dan mencari inspirasi untuk melatih kemampuanku menulis lagu." Taehyung tak menjawab Jungkook melirik curiga, raut wajah Taehyung tentu saja menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Jungkook tau dengan pasti Taehyung tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan dirinya, namun Jungkook tidak peduli. Suka atau tidak suka Taehyung harus kembali padanya. "Kau begitu dekat dengan Jimin hyung…,"

"Kami bersahabat." Potong Taehyung cepat, bukan karena ia tidak ingin Jungkook salah paham, Taehyung hanya tidak ingin tersebar kabar tidak benar mengenai hubungannya dengan Jimin.

"Apa kau tidak sedikitpun tertarik pada Jimin hyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, tidak ada waktu untuk hubungan penuh resiko."

"Jika kau ingin menjalin hubungan, hubungan seperti apa yang kau inginkan Kim Taehyung?" Taehyung memperlambat langkah kakinya melirik jam tangan murahan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Masih jam istirahat. Satu setengah jam lagi untuk dihabiskan bersama seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Kau tidak akan menjawabku."

"Aku tidak tahu Jungkook…," Taehyung menjawab pelan. "Aku belum berpikir sejauh itu. Aku benar-benar menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang. Lagipula aku masih dua puluh satu tahun ah, dua puluh dua tahun dalam usia Korea. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan…,"

"Dan menjalin hubungan serius belum ada dalam daftarmu?" Potong Jungkook. Mau tidak mau Taehyung mengangguk pelan karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Bisakah kita membeli camilan di pinggir jalan? Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja mengatur jadwal comeback kalian, akan lebih mudah jika kalian sudah menyetorkan konsep musik dan _dance_. Tapi karena kalian belum memberi tanda apa-apa padaku, aku akan menjadwal ulang dan melamporkannya pada Bang Si-Hyuk sajangnim."

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu Taehyung. Maaf mengganggumu." Taehyung mengernyit sementara Jungkook sudah berlari memasuki gedung agensi.

"Apa-apaan dia, mengajak lalu pergi begitu saja." Keluh Taehyung. Merasa tidak ingin membeli apapun saat jam istirahat berlangsung Taehyung memilih untuk kembali dan meneruskan pekerjaannya, lebih cepat lebih baik, dirinya bisa pulang lebih awal.

Mendorong pintu ruang kerja barunya yang sempit dan sepi, Taehyung melangkah malas menuju meja kerja membosankan tanpa ada barang-barang pribadi yang bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Ia hanya tak ingin terikat terlalu emosional dengan tempat dimana dirinya mencari uang untuk membesarkan Youngjae. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya lantas membuka folder komputer berisi berbagai macam pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan BTS. "Ah email masuk." Taehyung menggumam sendiri, ia melihat ada file yang di kirim bersama pesan. "Tolong beri komentar." Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam. "Komentar apa? Comeback? Sepertinya bukan."

Taehyung lantas membuka file yang baru saja sukses didownload. Hembusan napas kasar langsung terdengar, Taehyung mengangkat gagang pesawat telepon kemudian menghubungi staf pemasaran. "Tunggu aku! Jangan melakukan apapun! Aku bertanggungjawab penuh atas BTS! Awas jika kalian bertindak lebih dulu dari aku!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi meletakkan gagang telepon kasar kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangannya. "Aku bahkan belum makan siang! Ah Taehyung jangan mengumpat." Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, Taehyung berlari cepat menuju ruang staf pemasaran.

BRAK! Mendorong pintu kasar. "Tolong tampilkan halaman web BTS yang kalian rancang." Perintah Taehyung. Kelima orang di dalam ruangan menatap Taehyung bingung. "Halaman web yang memuat review penjualan album dan download online."

"Baik." Lega salah seorang menjawab perintah Taehyung. Proyektor menyala, Taehyung berjalan ke depan. Kedua matanya mengamati dinding putih yang kini telah menampilkan halaman web yang ia maksud.

"Apa ini, apa kalian tidak berpikir semua ini akan menggiring BTS ke jurang kehancuran." Taehyung ingin sekali melempari semua staf yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Melempari mereka dengan sesuatu yang berat sehingga otak mereka bisa berfungsi dengan lebih baik. "Kenapa kalian mencantumkan nama boyband lain sebagai perbandingan?! Astaga apa kalian ingin membanggakan BTS?!"

"Taehyung menurut kami itu strategi yang bagus menunjukkan kekuatan BTS sekarang."

"Bodoh." Taehyung membalas dengan pedas. "Jangan bersikap sombong dan diatas angin, masyarakat luas membencinya, fans boyband yang kalian jadikan perbandingan juga membencinya. Jangan bermain dengan api hapus itu dan ganti dengan yang lebih baik. Mulai hari ini apapun yang berhubungan dengan BTS, aku harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi Taehyung halaman web itu sudah diluncurkan."

Taehyung benar-benar ingin mengumpati satu-persatu staf bagian pemasaran sekarang. "Ganti kalau bisa! Jika tidak bisa lakukan klarifikasi, kalian duduk di belakang BTS, bekerja di belakang layar, jika terjadi reaksi negatif kalian tidak akan merasakannya secara langsung. Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak, idol juga manusia, apa kalian suka setiap detik ada saja yang mengumpat di hadapan wajah kalian?!"

"Tentu saja tidak Taehyung…,"

"BTS merasakannya." Potong Taehyung tegas. "Jadi aku harap mulai detik ini kalian harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Jangan bermain api, aku mohon."

"Taehyung."

Oh tidak! Terlalu marah Taehyung sampai tak melihat sang pemimpin Big Hit berada di ruangan. Bayangan tentang pemecatan langsung berputar di dalam kepala Taehyung. "Maafkan saya Bang-PD!" Taehyung berteriak absurd kemudian berlutut di depan Bang Si Hyuk. Sementara pemimpin BigHit itu hanya mengumbar senyum misterius.

"Taehyung kudengar kau memiliki banyak sebutan untukku."

"Ahhhh itu….," Taehyung mati kutu sekarang.

"Doraemon, Dorayaki, Diktator, Balon udara."

"Saya rasa Anda salah dengar." Taehyung mencoba membela diri namun melihat tatapan tak percaya yang dilemparkan padanya. Taehyung mengaku. "Benar Bang-PD, tapi itu julukan yang bagus dan saya membuatnya bukan berdasarkan rasa marah atau emosi. Bang-PD lucu seperti Doraemon." Ludah ditelan kasar sadar akan kebodohannya, Taehyung langsung menunduk. Baiklah seratus lima puluh persen ia akan dipecat hari ini. Dipecat. Berakhir. Selamat tinggal. Sayonara.

"Pekerjaanmu memuaskan, sudah jangan berlutut lagi cepat kembali ke ruanganmu dan selesaikan pekerjaan yang tersisa untuk hari ini."

"A—apa?!" Mendongak terbata Taehyung bertanya.

"Aku puas dengan pekerjaanmu sudah jangan berlutut lagi." Taehyung tak bergeming membuat Bang Si Hyuk menarik pelan kedua pundak Taehyung.

"Ja—jadi Anda tidak memecat saya?"

"Tidak Taehyung."

"Terimakasih!" Taehyung memekik bahagia kemudian memeluk sang pemimpin BigHit erat. "Terimakasih!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar membuat kehebohan."

"Apa?!" Taehyung memekik pelan mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Berlutut di depan Bang-PD." Bibir Taehyung seketika mengerucut. "Kau benar-benar masih memiliki sifat alien tak kusangka, padahal aku pikir itu sudah hilang."

"Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu akan hilang, maksudku ada banyak hal yang bisa hilang dan ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa hilang."

"Ah Taehyung aku tidak mengerti kalimatmu."

Taehyung lantas melempar tatapan kosong populernya. Blank-Tae attack. "Untuk orang yang sering menulis lirik lagu, aku kecewa padamu Jimin."

"Apa hubungannya?!" Protes Jimin.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya." Jimin tak membalas sudah bosan berdebat dengan Taehyung.

"Ah Jimin pukul berapa sekarang?!"

"Hmmm dua belas malam kurasa."

"Astaga!" Taehyung memekik panik.

"Ada apa?" Jimin juga ikut panik.

"Aku harus membeli boneka singa jantan."

"Taehyung kenapa tidak besok saja!" Pekik Jimin sambil mengejar Taehyung yang kini berlari di koridor BigHit yang sepi. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil lembur dan Jimin memang ingin menyetorkan lirik untuk single terbarunya secepat mungkin. Dan alasan lain tentu saja ia tak tega meninggalkan Taehyung untuk pulang dengan bus terakhir seorang diri. **BRAK!** "Taehyung!" Jimin memekik panik, Taehyung cukup ceroboh, dan salahkan tubuhnya yang tak lebih cepat mengejar Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Taehyung?"

"Ya—ya tidak apa-apa." Balas Taehyung setelah menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Masih di sini sampai tengah malam?"

"Aku menyelesaikan apa yang bisa diselesaikan hari ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku dan semua member menginap di studio, kami akan bekerja keras untuk menulis lagu dan membuat musik yang bagus."

"Hmmm." Taehyung bergumam pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Aku juga berencana untuk pulang, jangan bekerja terlalu keras Jungkook jaga kesehatanmu, ah katakan juga pada yang lain."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Katakan juga untuk dirimu sendiri Tae." Taehyung tersentak mendengar nama panggilan yang dulu selalu Jungkook gunakan untuk memanggil namanya. "Ini." Jungkook menyodorkan tas kertas berwarna biru muda kepada Taehyung. Taehyung belum bisa mencerna tindakan Jungkook sementara laki-laki pemilik gigi kelinci itu sudah memasuki ruang studio kembali.

"Taehyung!" Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Jimin dengan wajah cemasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar suara benturan keras."

"Tidak apa-apa Jimin."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu?" Pandangan Jimin beralih pada tas kertas di tangan Taehyung.

"Ah!" Taehyung memekik pelan melihat dua boneka singa jantan di dalam tas yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari siapa?"

Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Hmmm…, dari Jungkook."

Jimin terlihat canggung untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang sekarang Taehyung."

"Tidak Jimin aku akan pulang dengan bus."

"Taehyung aku memaksa." Tegas Jimin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mulai berpikir tentang mobil dan mendapat SIM." Keluh Taehyung yang disambut dengan tawa renyah Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon melirik Suga dengan curiga karena Suga menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jin dan mengajak orang yang Namjoon cintai untuk keluar dari studio. SeokJin menunjukkan keengganan dengan sikap Suga ia tidak ingin menimbulkan salah paham antara dirinya, Suga, dan Namjoon. Namun tatapan Suga yang serius membuat SeokJin bungkam. Suga menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh menatap Namjoon. "Kau ikut." Tegas Suga.

Rasanya Namjoon ingin memukul kepala Suga sekarang juga namun ia urungkan karena Suga jarang sekali serius dan memilih tidur kecuali jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang penting seperti lirik, musik, dan member. " _Hyung."_ Suga mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk diam, kaki jenjang Suga berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong mencari tempat yang aman. Ia memilih ruang latihan mengisyaratkan kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk masuk. Memeriksa keadaan sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang latihan.

"Suga." Suara SeokJin memecah keheningan.

Memutar tubuhnya, SeokJin dan Namjoon bisa melihat betapa lelahnya seorang MinYoongi atau dikenal dengan nama panggung Suga. Memijit kedua pelipis kemudian disusul memijit batang hidungnya menunjukkan betapa lelahnya Suga. "SeokJin karena kau tertua dan bisa menjaga rahasia, Namjoon karena kau kekasih pencemburu dan bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku pilih kalian."

Namjoon dan SeokJin bertukar pandang kemudian menatap Suga bingung. Suga lantas duduk di hadapan Namjoon dan SeokJin. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyimpan semua ini lebih lama lagi."

"Suga apa kau akan meninggalkan kami? Apa rumor itu benar? Kau berniat untuk pergi dari BTS?" SeokJin menyerang dengan pertanyaan bertubi.

"Bukan. Ini tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung. Aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat jadi kalian dengarkan baik-baik terutama kau!" Suga menunjuk Namjoon. "Leader berotak jenius perhatikan baik-baik." Namjoon mengangguk patuh, Suga menarik napas dalam lantas menghembuskannya perlahan. "Satu bulan sebelum debut Taehyung mengundurkan diri karena dia hamil. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan grup kita, menghancurkan karir Jungkook. Dia pergi ke Inggris dan tinggal di sana bersama Pamannya sampai hari kelahiran tiba, setelah bayinya berusia lima bulan Taehyung kembali ke Korea dia sempat bekerja di SM, JYP, dan terakhir di Big Hit atas rekomendasi JYP."

Keheningan tercipta. Suga berharap tidak banyak pertanyaan dari Namjoon dan SeokJin. "Anak Jungkook laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya SeokJin.

"Laki-laki."

"Namanya?"

"Kim Youngjae. Lahir 1 April 2014, tanggal yang sama dengan ayahnya Jeon Jongkook."

"Mei…," gumam Namjoon. "Bulan Oktober kita debut _Hyung_ , berarti saat itu Taehyung usia kandungannya kurang lebih tiga bulan." Namjoon memijit pelipisnya. "Bagaimana aku tidak sadar, wajah pucat, mudah lelah, menghindari untuk melakukan latihan _dance_ , memakai kaos longgar, tidak memakai jins ketat. Kim Taehyung. Berarti mereka melakukannya sekitar bulan Juli libur musim panas."

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas soal itu Namjoon? Maksudku—tentang kapan mereka berhubungan. Kau punya rencana Namjoon?" SeokJin bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Akan lebih baik jika Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu, berbicara baik-baik."

"Kau pikir itu yang terbaik?"

"SeokJin hyung pernah mendengar ungkapan jika kata-kata lebih tajam dari pedang, perang bisa dibatalkan jika kita menggunakan kalimat yang tepat. Membiarkan semua ini berlarut. Maka luka yang ditimbulkan akan semakin besar."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau anggap paling baik."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap Suga. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi kau tau aku tak pintar dalam menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini. Alasan kebungkamanku selama ini. Rencanakan semuanya Namjoon dan apa aku boleh tidur sekarang?"

"Tidur di sofa Suga." Ucap SeokJin melihat Suga sudah bersiap untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai ruang latihan. SeokJin membuka jaketnya dan menyerahkan kepada Suga. "Pakai ini, udara malam dingin meski di dalam ruangan."

Di hari biasa Namjoon tidak akan rela siapapun memakai barang-barang SeokJin namun malam ini ia bisa berkompromi melihat wajah lelah Suga. "Jika butuh sesuatu hubungi ponselku atau Seokjin hyung jangan sampai pingsan seperti dulu lagi Suga hyung."

"Aku tau." Balas Suga dengan nada malas.

"Berjanjilah _Hyung_." Tuntut Namjoon.

"Iya cerewet!" Kesal Suga.

"Baiklah aku percaya ayo pergi SeokJin hyung." Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangan kanan SeokJin mengajaknya keluar ruang latihan.

 **TBC**

See you next chap…., terimakasih _**dila kim, Eksadana856, JungKen, GithaAC, lianlee, sandarara, A m s taetae95, babydeer, VKookKookV, Febina414, ranran, taewoo, CutieVie, Gummysmiled, dpramestidewi, kooktaetaekook, Jang Ha Na, strawbaekberry, rrriiieee, KaiNieris, EunhyukJinyoung02, catpill, TaeKai, vivikim406, ParkJitta, Everyonepiece, lunch27, VampireDPS, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Icha744, restiana.**_ Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca.


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter empat selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Tidur di sofa Suga." Ucap SeokJin melihat Suga sudah bersiap untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai ruang latihan. SeokJin membuka jaketnya dan menyerahkan kepada Suga. "Pakai ini, udara malam dingin meski di dalam ruangan."

Di hari biasa Namjoon tidak akan rela siapapun memakai barang-barang SeokJin namun malam ini ia bisa berkompromi melihat wajah lelah Suga. "Jika butuh sesuatu hubungi ponselku atau Seokjin hyung jangan sampai pingsan seperti dulu lagi Suga hyung."

"Aku tau." Balas Suga dengan nada malas.

"Berjanjilah _Hyung_." Tuntut Namjoon.

"Iya cerewet!" Kesal Suga.

"Baiklah aku percaya ayo pergi SeokJin hyung." Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangan kanan SeokJin mengajaknya keluar ruang latihan.

 **BAB EMPAT**

" _Hyung_." Namjoon memanggil seseorang yang duduk di samping kanan tubuhnya, seseorang yang terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. " _Hyung_." Ulang Namjoon namun tetap tidak ada tanggapan. Mendesis keras antara kesal dan merasa bodoh sendiri, Namjoon benar-benar tak menyadari jika kedua telinga Suga tertutup _headphone_. Tangan kanan Namjoon terulur untuk menepuk pundak kiri Suga. Tentu saja lirikan tajam dari Suga adalah hadiah yang pasti Namjoon dapatkan.

Dengan tatapan kesal Suga menurukan _headphone_ -nya. "Kuharap ini sesuatu yang penting atau lagumu sudah selesai dan kau butuh bantuanku….," Namjoon memilih bungkam menunggu hingga semua kalimat yang ingin Suga ucapkan terselesaikan. "Aku akan memukul wajahmu jika kau berkata betapa kau merindukan Jin hyung." Ancam Suga sadis.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi Suga hyung."

Kening Suga berkerut dalam. "Itu urusanmu." Suga dan mulut tajamnya benar-benar hebat, Namjoon tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang bisa bertahan dengan Suga dan menaklukan hati Suga.

"Aku memikirkan Taehyung dan Jungkook." Suga yang tadi berniat untuk memasang _headphone_ menenggelamkan diri di dunianya seketika urung. Sejujurnya ia juga memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau punya rencana untuk mereka?" Suga memutar kursi yang ia duduki menghadap Namjoon.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum comeback?"

"Tentu. Jika kau ada rencana yang hebat."

"Apa Taehyung tidak marah jika dia tahu _Hyung_ membocorkan semuanya?"

"Pasti." Ucap Suga. "Pasti dia akan marah." Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, bukan tatapan yang akan membuat dua hati merasa berdebar oleh getaran cinta. Namun sebaliknya, sebuah tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan kebingungan dan putus asa. "Jika membiarkan semua ini berlarut tidak akan baik untuk semua orang. Tidak baik untuk Taehyung, tidak baik untuk Jungkook, tidak baik untuk putra mereka, dan tentu saja tidak baik untuk kita."

"Ya." Namjoon menghembuskan napas kasar. "Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan jika publik tahu lebih dulu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?"

Suga memijit batang hidungnya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir Namjoon." Mematikan komputer di hadapannya lantas berdiri. "Kurasa aku akan kembali ke dorm sekarang."

"Bisakah Suga hyung berbicara dengan Taehyung?"

"Berbicara seperti apa?"

"Supaya dia bersedia bertemu dengan kita di luar pekerjaan."

"Alasannya?"

"Suga hyung cari, aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan semua kabar mengejutkan ini tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Ringankan bebanku."

"Baiklah!" Balas Suga setengah memekik. Namjoon hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kembali ke dorm dan kita diskusikan semua ini, semoga yang lain tidur kecuali Jin hyung."

"Hmmm." Suga menggumam pelan menarik jaket berwarna hijau militer dari lengan kursi kemudian memakainya. "Malam ini kau tidur saja dengan kami." Namjoon menatap Suga bingung. "Kita harus membicarakan hal penting, aku dan Jin hyung sekamar. Kau bisa tidur di ranjang Jin hyung asal jangan melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh."

" _Hyung_ aku tidak sebejat itu." Suga tersenyum lebar menampilkan _gummy smile_ miliknya yang terlihat imut itu kepada Namjoon.

"Aku yakin jika Suga hyung mau ada banyak orang yang ingin bersamamu _Hyung_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi kekasih _Hyung_."

"Hmmmm….," hanya gumaman malas yang Suga berikan, jawaban yang sudah Namjoon duga.

Menyusuri lorong gedung yang sepi Namjoon dan Suga memutuskan untuk mengobrol santai mengusir kesunyian. "Apa Suga hyung pernah mengalami trauma tentang cinta atau sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan tentang cinta?"

"Astaga Namjoon!" Pekik Suga. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah mendapat pengalaman tidak mengenakan tentang cinta."

"Atau _Hyung_ belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Bukannya kita ada di acara yang sama saat mantanku menghubungi acara itu sebagai kejutan?"

"Ahhh iya maaf _Hyung_ aku lupa." Namjoon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya. "Jadi apa yang membuat Suga hyung malas berhubungan dengan cinta sekarang?"

"Hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

"Hmmmm….,"

"Saat kau melihat Jin hyung bagaimana perasaanmu? Atau saat kau menyukai Jin hyung bagaimana rasanya?" Suga melihat ekspresi terkejut Namjoon, membuat Suga menahan tawa ia tak menyangka orang jenius juga bisa salah tingkah jika itu menyangkut cinta.

"Jantungku berdebar cepat, aku benar-benar bahagia hanya mendengar nama SeokJin hyung. Baiklah pasti terdengar sangat bodoh sekarang. Aku ingin bersama dengan Jin hyung. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail lagi."

Suga tersenyum. "Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal yang kau rasakan terhadap Jin hyung."

"Semua orang tampan itu? Yang terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya, Suga hyung tidak memiliki perasaan berdebar-debar dan ingin memiliki?"

Suga menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada perasaan seperti itu, mereka memang sangat tampan aku akui. Tapi tidak berkesan sama sekali."

"Semoga Suga hyung cepat bertemu dengan seseorang yang tepat."

Suga tidak menjawab. Mereka memeriksa masker yang menutupi wajah mereka pada pantulan layar ponsel. Hoodie terpasang manis di kepala masing-masing, melangkah keluar gedung _Big Hit_. Jalanan cukup sepi, keduanya berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar. Dorm terpisah dari gedung utama. Suga sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon, mencari perlindungan jika ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Tubuh Suga cukup mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dan Namjoon tak keberatan dengan sikap Suga, semua member juga sama. Bahkan mereka ingin melindungi Suga setelah kejadian Suga terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit atau Suga pingsan waktu itu.

Pintu dorm didorong masuk oleh Namjoon, kehangatan menyapa keduanya dan saat itulah Suga merasa lega. Melepas sepatu, menaruhnya ke dalam rak, Suga melangkah lebih dulu memasuki dorm tanpa melepas jaket dan hanya sekedar membuka kancing jaketnya. "Ah belum tidur?" Suga terkejut melihat Jin yang duduk di belakang meja makan. Jin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan merebut Namjoon." Canda Suga.

"Kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganku."

"Namjoon memberitahu?" Jin mengangguk pelan.

"Kita pergi ke kamar saja." Ucap Suga. "Berbicara di kamar." Sambungnya. Jin mengangguk pelan menuruti permintaan Suga ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Namjoon berjalan di belakangnya.

"Yang lain sudah tidur?" Pertanyaan Namjoon dijawab oleh anggukan Jin. Suga menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar sementara Jin duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Suga dan Jin mereka tidur di ranjang terpisah. Berikutnya Suga duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sendiri sambil mengisyaratkan kepada Namjoon untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka agar semuanya cepat selesai.

"Menurut Jin hyung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Suga?" Jin melempar pertanyaan Namjoon kepada Suga.

"Kupikir Jin hyung ada ide." Keluh Suga.

"Hei!" Protes Jin tak terlalu keras sebenarnya. "Aku benar-benar putus hubungan dengan Taehyung sejak dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Bagaimana bisa aku membujuknya?"

Raut wajah Suga terlihat enggan seperti biasa. "Ya, hanya aku yang masih berhubungan dengan Taehyung sampai sekarang. Baiklah aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Taehyung besok disela kesibukan kita."

"Kalau besok tidak mungkin." Ucap Jin. "Kita ada latihan _dance_ dengan Hoseok mungkin lusa bisa, jika besok kau bisa membujuk Taehyung berarti lusa Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa bertemu."

"Akan aku usahakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur, entahlah. Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang malam ini. Ada banyak hal yang memaksanya untuk terjaga dan anehnya Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Memandangi langit-langit rendah kamarnya, Taehyung mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung deret genteng atap. Menoleh ke kanan Taehyung melihat putranya terlelap dalam posisi miring ke kanan memeluk salah satu boneka singa pemberian Jungkook.

Tangan kiri Taehyung tanpa sadar meraih boneka singa dalam pelukan Youngjae. Ia menyukai singa jantan dan tidak menyangka jika hal itu menurun pada putranya. Bulu-bulu boneka singa itu terasa halus di bawah telapak tangannya, dan tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum. Seandainya semua mudah dan tidak rumit seperti sekarang, ia pasti akan mengatakan dengan lantang betapa dirinya sangat merindukan seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook," bisik Taehyung lemah sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap karena tubuhnya sudah menyerah dengan rasa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae." Suara kecil nan lembut itu membangunkan Taehyung dari tidur lelapnya, meski alarm yang ia set belum berbunyi Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya dan mengakhiri istirahatnya.

"Hai Jae…," suara Taehyung terdengar parau dan berat. Masih dalam posisi berbaring Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap rambut halus Youngjae. "Sudah bangun?" Youngjae mengangguk cepat, Taehyung menoleh ke kanan melihat jam duduk yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Jae sudah tidul dan saat bangun ada boneka Singa!" Youngjae memekik ceria membuat Taehyung tersenyum meski ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tae ayo bangun! Jae mau minum susu."

"Ahhhhh…., baiklah." Taehyung memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Sementara Youngjae sudah berdiri di atas ranjang, tangan kanannya memeluk boneka singa sementara tangan kirinya terangkat naik meminta Taehyung untuk menggendongnya.

"Aaaaaaa!" Youngjae berteriak kencang ketika Taehyung mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke udara. Pekikan itu lantas diiringi suara tawa yang ramai dari bibir mungil Youngjae. Taehyung memeluk tubuh putranya sementara Youngjae meletakkan dagunya ke atas bahu kanan Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi." Nyonya Kim menyambut ramah kedatangan putra dan cucunya.

"Ibu sudah sangat sibuk sepagi ini?"

"Dudukan Youngjae waktunya dia minum susu, Youngjae membangunkanmu?"

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung, Youngjae menarik tubuhnya menatap wajah Taehyung kemudian tersenyum imut. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah dan terganggu."

"Taehyung mau sarapan dulu atau mandi?"

"Sarapan." Jawab Taehyung tegas karena dia tidak makan tadi malam. Taehyung mendudukan Youngjae di kursi tingginya dan nyonya Kim langsung menyodorkan gelas plastik khusus untuk Youngjae minum susu.

"Telimakasih Nenek." Youngjae berucap riang menerima gelas susunya.

"Sayang letakkan bonekanya di atas meja dulu ya." Bujuk nyonya Kim, Youngjae mengangguk pelan dan tak melawan ketika boneka singanya berpindah dari pelukan kecilnya ke atas meja makan.

"Ibu berusaha menggemukkan aku?" Taehyung menatap menu sarapan yang kini terhidang di hadapannya. Nasi, sup daging, dan kimchi. Biasanya dia hanya memakan roti tawar dengan selai buah.

"Kau sudah terlalu kurus Sayang." Ucap nyonya Kim kemudian menghampiri putranya dan mengecup singkat puncak kepala Taehyung. "Taehyung, sebenarnya Ibu harus pergi mengunjungi Bibi Gong di rumah sakit."

"Bibi Gong?" Kening Taehyung berkerut.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Tetangga kita dulu yang sering memberimu buah Kesemek. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Ahhh!" Pekik Taehyung kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan Ibu tidak bisa membawa Youngjae ke rumah sakit. Dilarang membawa balita ke rumah sakit."

Taehyung mengunyah pelan makanan di dalam mulutnya mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang sang ibu ucapkan. "Ibu tidak bisa menitipkan Youngjae ke tempat penitipan anak."

"Kau bisa membawa Youngjae ke tempat kerja sampai pukul sebelas pagi, Ibu akan datang ke tempat kerjamu dan mengambil Youngjae nanti. Ibu janji tidak akan lama."

Taehyung terdiam, mempertimbangkan. "Baiklah…," ragu-ragu Taehyung menjawab ia melirik kepada putranya. Membawa Youngjae ke tempat kerja bukanlah pilihan yang baik namun meninggalkan Youngjae ke tempat penitipan anak adalah hal yang Taehyung hindari.

"Habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi dan bersiap kerja. Ibu akan memandikan dan menyuapi Youngjae." Taehyung mengangguk pelan mendengar semua ucapan ibunya.

Taehyung sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi Jimin, meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu untuk datang menjemput. Namun, memikirkan jika ada paparazzi yang menangkap foto mereka kemudian menyebarkan berita tidak benar, semuanya pasti berantakan. Maka Taehyung putuskan untuk berangkat kerja dengan bus. Bus nyaman bahkan untuk balita sekalipun. Dan sepertinya memberi pengalaman baru bagi Youngjae merupakan ide yang baik.

Satu jam kemudian semuanya sudah siap, Youngjae mengenakan celana kain bermotif papan catur selutut, dengan atasan kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan. Taehyung memakai ransel di punggungnya, ia harus membawa ransel karena membawa perlengkapan untuk Youngjae. "Ayo hari ini kita jalan-jalan." Taehyung berucap ceria membuat putranya tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan.

Nyonya Kim bisa menemani Taehyung dan Youngjae sampai ke tempat pemberhentian bus namun mereka akan berpisah karena akan menaiki bus dengan tujuan berbeda. "Nenek tidak ikut Jae?"

"Tidak, Sayang."

"Kenapa?"

"Nenek harus membeli barang besar." Ucap nyonya Kim sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah bentuk yang besar.

Kedua mata Youngjae membulat lucu karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang nenek katakan. "Nenek jangan pelgi lama-lama ya." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil imut.

"Tidak akan lama Sayang. Nenek akan langsung menemui Jae setelah selesai berbelanja."

"Bawakan Jae pelmen." Youngjae merajuk di dalam gendongan Taehyung.

"Tidak Sayang, apa Jae mau gigi-gigi Jae berubah hitam?" Mendengar pertanyaan sang nenek membuat balita lucu itu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. "Ah! Taehyung bus kalian sudah tiba!" Nyonya Kim memekik pelan, beliau berlari kecil-kecil menuju bus memberitahukan kepada sang sopir untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama karena Taehyung tidak mungkin berlari sementara Youngjae berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Daaa Nenek….." Youngjae melambaikan tangan kanannya bersemangat kepada sang nenek yang berdiri di luar. Sementara tubuhnya berada di dalam gendongan Taehyung memasuki bus.

Beruntung masih ada sisa tempat duduk di dalam bus. Youngjae duduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung. Taehyung mendesis pelan karena ponsel di dalam ransel depannya bergetar kuat. "Ahhh siapa? Aku belum terlambat bekerja…," Taehyung menggerutu tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Youngjae sementara tangan kanannya membuka resleting ransel di dekat kaki kanannya dengan sigap.

Nama Jimin tertera pada layar, Taehyung langsung menjawab panggilan Jimin. _"Taehyung kau dimana?! Rumahmu kosong!"_

"Aku berangkat lebih pagi. Apa kau datang ke rumah?"

" _Ya, aku berniat untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersamamu."_

"Sudah aku katakan kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku tidak ingin muncul sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

" _Kau sahabatku."_ Tegas Jimin.

Taehyung memilih untuk tak berdebat. "Kau dimana?"

" _KBS, ah dimana Ibu dan Youngje?"_

"Ibu menjenguk temannya di rumah sakit dan Youngjae ikut denganku ke tempat kerja sampai siang. Nanti Ibu akan datang dan menjemput Youngjae."

" _Youngjae ikut denganmu?!"_ Jimin berteriak heboh. _"Izinkan aku bermain dengan Youngjae, Taehyung ijinkan aku, ya, ya, aku mohon…..,"_

"Tentu, tentu. Sudah ya. Youngjae sudah merengek meminta perhatianku."

" _Baiklah sampai nanti Taehyung."_

"Hmmmm." Mengakhiri sambungan, Taehyung lantas mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam ransel.

"Siapa?" Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranya, Youngjae tidak pernah suka jika diacuhkan.

"Hanya teman." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar. Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Taehyung.

Youngjae dengan mata bulat berbinarnya menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui, ia juga nampak takjub mengamati gedung-gedung tinggi, jalanan ramai, orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sesuatu yang jarang ia temui setiap hari. Bus berhenti Taehyung bergegas mengambil ransel kemudian melangkah cepat menuruni bus. Ransel berada di punggung Taehyung dengan aman dan Youngjae berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Tae."

"Ya?"

"Apa nanti Jae bisa beltemu Kookie?"

Jantung Taehyung berdetak cepat dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan putranya. "Jae nanti Tae harus bekerja. Jae tidak boleh nakal ya?"

"Ada mainan, Tae?"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Mobil-mobilan…,"

"Singa?" Youngjae menarik tubuhnya ke belakang menatap wajah Taehyung penuh harap. Taehyung mengangguk lemah. Youngjae tersenyum ceria. "Jae tidak akan nakal, janji." Ucapnya kemudian memeluk leher Taehyung erat.

Taehyung tidak bertemu dengan Jimin ia cemas jika Jimin berada di KBS sampai sore nanti. Taehyung bergegas menuju ruangannya. Tergesa-gesa agar kehadiran Youngjae tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya ketika berhasil memasuki ruang kerja tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun. Ia bergegas menurunkan Youngjae membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan mainan Youngjae.

"Jika lapar atau ingin minum susu katakan pada Tae, mengerti?" Youngjae mengangguk cepat kemudian mengambil salah satu boneka singa yang dibawa di dalam ransel tadi, memeluknya erat. Tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung. "Tae mau bekerja dulu ya."

"Ya."

Mendudukan dirinya di belakang layar komputer, menyalakan komputer, memeriksa file masuk. Hari ini pertemuan dengan para member dilakukan pukul dua belas siang, artinya Youngjae sudah dijemput oleh neneknya. Taehyung merasa lega dengan fakta itu. Sesekali Taehyung melirik Youngjae memastikan putranya masih bermain di tempatnya dan tidak mencoba untuk menjelajah gedung agensi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung."

Tubuh Taehyung menegang namun ia memilih untuk memutar kursinya dan menampilkan kebohongan dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya. "Hai Suga hyung, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika pertemuanmu dengan BTS dimajukan?"

"A—apa?!" Taehyung memekik. "Maaf, aku belum menerima perubahan jadwal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Taehyung mengangguk pelan ketika tatapan Suga tertuju pada Youngjae saat itu Taehyung ingin sekali Youngjae bisa tiba-tiba tak terlihat. "Dia…," Suga tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Percuma berdusta pada Suga, ia sudah tau semuanya. Tentu Taehyung sendiri yang memberitahukan semuanya namun Suga belum pernah melihat wajah Youngjae maupun bertemu dengan Youngjae. Suga menatap Taehyung. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Suga tersenyum tulus. "Dia tampan. Siapa yang menjaganya jika kau pergi rapat dengan kami?"

"Aku—aku akan mencoba meminta tolong pada Jimin."

"Kurasa Jimin masih di KBS sekarang."

"Bawa saja, Jin hyung menyukai anak kecil." Suga melihat kecemasan di wajah Taehyung. Secepat ia ingin menyelesaikan semua ini, Suga juga tak ingin membuat Taehyung merasa panik. "Jangan cemaskan Jungkook." Ucapnya sebelum tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

Pintu ruangan Taehyung tertutup perlahan. Menoleh ke kanan melihat Yongjae yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Taehyung memijit pelan batang hidungnya. "Jae kita jalan-jalan sekarang." Youngjae mendongak kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. "Hmmm tinggalkan bonekanya ya." Taehyung berjongkok di hadapan sang putra. Youngjae menggeleng cepat.

"Nanti Singa sendili dan menangis."

Taehyung mendesis pelan. "Baiklah ayo." Taehyung berdiri mengambil map dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Youngjae. Ia tak akan menggendong Youngjae. Ruang latihan tak jauh dari kantornya, ia tak ingin terlalu memanjakan Youngjae, putranya harus belajar mandiri sedini mungkin. Dunia ini kejam, dunia ini bukan untuk anak manja dan cengeng, begitu menurut Taehyung.

"Tae besal sekali di sini, banyak olang juga." Youngjae berceloteh di tengah perjalanan keduanya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Kita masuk, Jae harus jadi anak manis mengerti? Tae bekerja di sini." Youngjae mengangguk antusias. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Taehyung berusaha meredam debaran liar jantungnya. Ia mengapit map di bawah lengan kirinya, memutar knob pintu mendorongnya ke dalam. "Selamat pagi semua." Ucapnya diselingi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hai Taehyung!" Seluruh member BTS menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah semua kecuali Jungkook, yang hanya menatap tajam, namun keheningan seketika tercipta saat semua member BTS melihat siapa yang datang bersama Taehyung.

"Youngjae ayo kenalkan dirimu pada semua hyung yang ada."

"Halo namaku Youngjae." Ucap Youngjae lucu kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia siapa?" Pertanyaan Hoseok nyaris membuat Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kemarilah kau sangat tampan!" SeokJin memekik antusias, Taehyung bersyukur dengan itu karena pertanyaan Hoseok dengan cepat terabaikan. "Youngjae." SeokJin mencoba menarik perhatian balita tampan itu, namun Youngjae menggeleng cepat kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung. Mendekap boneka singanya erat.

Jungkook hanya bungkam, ia menatap boneka singa di dalam pelukan balita yang datang bersama Taehyung. Tidak salah lagi itu boneka yang dia hadiahkan, berarti balita itu keponakan Taehyung. Kening Jungkook berkerut dalam, entahlah, hati kecilnya meragukan hubungan antara paman dan keponakan yang Taehyung utarakan tempo hari.

"Singkat saja, kalian sudah mengetahui semua jadwal kalian dan aku hanya hmm…. Memberi peringatan." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Satu minggu lagi untuk konsep comeback kalian, aku mohon. Aku sudah memohon pada Bang-PD. Dan hanya itu waktu maksimal yang beliau berikan."

"Kurasa untuk lagu kurang dari satu minggu aku sudah bisa menyiapkannya dengan Namjoon." Suga berucap dengan nada santai.

"Untuk dance akan aku usahakan dan aku yakin kurang dari waktu maksimal itu!" Hoseok berucap penuh semangat.

"Bagus." Taehyung tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Jungkook yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kookie!" Pekikan nyaring itu mengakhiri keheningan yang beberapa detik lalu tercipta dengan nyaman. Pekikan Youngjae. Balita itu berdiri, tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya terangkat tinggi melambai kepada Jungkook.

Wajah datar dan tatapan garang Jungkook seketika terganti dengan senyuman lebar nan hangat. "Hai Youngjae." Ia menyebut nama Youngjae dengan tepat. "Kemari." Ucapnya ramah. Berbeda dengan reaksi Youngjae terhadap SeokJin tadi, Youngjae berlari cepat menghampiri Jungkook. Taehyung menelan ludah kasar. Semua orang yang telah mengetahui hubungan Youngjae dengan Jungkook hanya bisa terpaku.

"Dia tampan sekali Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok yang kebetulan duduk di samping Jungkook. "Dan hei! Kenapa wajah kalin terlihat mirip?!" Kalimat Hoseok membuat Taehyung terserang sakit kepala mendadak. Tangan kanannya memijit batang hidungnya perlahan.

"Kookie?" Youngjae menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan polos.

"Hai Youngjae."

"Jae suka Kookie. Kookie pintal belnyanyi dan menali."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Youngjae juga anak yang pintar. Nama hyung Jeon Jungkook, siapa nama lengkap Youngjae?"

"Kim Youngjae, itu yang Nenek katakan." Ucap Youngjae polos.

"Hmmmm…," gumam Jungkook."

"Jae, anak Tae." Tanpa dosa Youngjae mengatakan semuanya ia tak sadar betapa besar masalah yang akan ditimbulkannya.

 **TBC**

Halooo terimakasih semua pembaca terimakasih sudah menunggu cerita saya (jika ada) terimakasih reviewnya _**kanataruu, kahisairawan, sung hyeyoo, kooktaetaekook, GithaAC, ayalien, Unknown, risaawaw, dila kim, Febina414, ranran, Hastin99, VKookKookV, shiinasany, Clou3elf, wahyu fn1, juney532, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, vivian90 rrriiieee, vivikim406, KaiNieris, Gummysmiled, Kee89, Icha744, wafflekid, ParkJitta, gahee28, catpill, sandarara, Eksadana856, lunch27, wijayanti628, PrincessDoyoung, dpramestidewi, nurul dfana, Dwimin chan.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter lima selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Dia tampan sekali Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok yang kebetulan duduk di samping Jungkook. "Dan hei! Kenapa wajah kalin terlihat mirip?!" Kalimat Hoseok membuat Taehyung terserang sakit kepala mendadak. Tangan kanannya memijit batang hidungnya perlahan.

"Kookie?" Youngjae menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan polos.

"Hai Youngjae."

"Jae suka Kookie. Kookie pintal belnyanyi dan menali."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Youngjae juga anak yang pintar. Nama hyung Jeon Jungkook, siapa nama lengkap Youngjae?"

"Kim Youngjae, itu yang Nenek katakan." Ucap Youngjae polos.

"Hmmmm…," gumam Jungkook."

"Jae, anak Tae." Tanpa dosa Youngjae mengatakan semuanya ia tak sadar betapa besar masalah yang akan ditimbulkannya.

 **BAB LIMA**

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat sempurna. Youngjae, Youngjae mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang ia sembunyikan selama ini, putranya sendiri yang mengakhiri semuanya. Kedua lutut Taehyung terasa lemas ia nyaris jatuh ke atas lantai ruang latihan jika dirinya tak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berdiri tega.

"Jae anak Tae? Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook mencoba mencari tahu lebih bayak sekaligus meyakinkan ucapan Youngjae. Ucapan balita tidak bisa langsung dipercayai begitu saja.

Youngjae mengangguk cepat ia tersenyum lebar kepada Jungkook balita itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jungkook memeluk boneka singanya erat. "Appa Jimin."

"Jimin?" Ada rasa sesak di dalam dada Jungkook ketika Youngjae mengatakan dengan polos, menyebut nama Jimin. "Jimin, ayah Youngjae?"

"Jimin appa seling main ke lumah, Jae ingin memanggil appa. Nenek bilang Jimin bukan appa Jae. Jimun hyung, kata Tae. Jae halus panggil Jimin dengan Jimin hyung. Min hyung. Chim-chim." Sementara Youngjae berceloteh panjang lebar, Jungkook diam memperhatikan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya sedangkan Taehyung masih berdiri terpaku. Seluruh ruangan sunyi kecuali suara celoteh polos Youngjae. "Jae tidak mengelti kenapa Jimin bukan appa Jae?"

"Ayah atau Appa itu menurut Jae siapa?" Jungkook menanggapi celotehan Yongjae.

"Olang yang main dengan Jae."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Youngjae, tangan kanan Jungkook lantas terangkat untuk mengusap pelan rambut halus Youngjae. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Youngjae kepada Taehyung. "Siapa?" Pertanyaan Jungkook diucapkan tanpa bentakan tanpa amarah, namun semua orang bisa mengetahui betapa seriusnya pertanyaan itu.

Taehyung berniat untuk menutupi kenyataan, namun di dalam ruangan ini ada putranya. Berbohong di hadapan Youngjae bukanlah keputusan yang baik. tidak baik untuk perkembangan mental Youngjae. Menelan ludah kasar. Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook. "Putraku."

Kesunyian menyeruak dengan cara mengerikan. Napas-napas seolah tertahan. Tatapan Jungkook tertuju kembali pada Youngjae, tersenyum hangat. "Berapa usiamu Sayang?" Youngjae mengerjap imut kemudian membuka kesepuluh jari-jari mungilnya, ia belum paham dengan pertanyaan yang Jungkook ajukan.

"Baiklah pertemuan hari ini selesai, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Taehyung tersenyum tulus. "Jaga kesehatan kalian, Youngjae ayo." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Suga berdiri dari duduknya menatap Taehyung cukup lama. "Maafkan aku Tae…," Taehyung menggeleng pelan menatap Suga memohon. "Kau dan Jungkook perlu bicara. Maafkan aku."

" _Hyung…,_ " Taehyung memanggil Suga dengan nada penuh kekecewaan membuat Suga harus memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung, menoleh ke belakang menatap sisa member memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk keluar ruangan.

"SeokJin hyung bawa Youngjae." Ucap Suga, sementara Taehyung hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Ia seolah lumpuh dan hanya diam termangu melihat SeokJin mengangkat tubuh mungil Youngjae dan melihat semua member BTS keluar, meninggalkannya bersama Jungkook.

"Tae!" Youngjae memanggil Taehyung, takut dengan orang asing yang membawanya pergi. Namun, Taehyung tak memberi jawaban.

Derit pintu yang tertutup terdengar mengerikan. Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak histeris, udara di dalam ruangan terasa berat menekan. Dadanya benar-benar sakit untuk sekedar menarik dan mengeluarkan udara. "Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung bungkam. "Youngjae anakmu dengan Park Jimin?" Taehyung memilih untuk meneliti lantai ruang latihan, terlihat sama seperti rekaman di dalam otaknya. "Taehyung."

Tak menyadari jika Jungkook mendekat, memegang lengan kanan Taehyung lembut. Berhadapan. Taehyung mendongak, untuk beberapa saat terpesona namun sedetik kemudian kepanikan melandanya, ia melangkah mundur cepat memberi jarak dengan tubuh Jungkook.

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook menyadari kesalahan tindakannya.

"Kau—sudah tahu aku pergi ke Inggris bukan karena masalah pendidikan. Apalagi yang kau ketahui?" Kali ini Taehyung dengan berani menatap kedua mata Jungkook.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang kuketahui selain informasi itu. lebih tepatnya belum." Taehyung tak menambahkan kalimat apapun. Jungkook menatap kedua mata Taehyung lekat. "Youngjae…," Jungkook terlahir cerdas dan dia dengan mudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Taehyung. "Dia putraku?" Jungkook hampir tak mempercayai setiap kata yang ia keluarkan. Taehyung mengangguk lemah.

Jungkook tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur, kepalanya seolah mendapat hantaman keras benda tumpul. Keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. "Taehyung kau…, kau…, bagaimana bisa…," begitu banyak kata yang ingin Jungkook ungkapkan namun semuanya bercampur acak di dalam otaknya, menjadi satu membentuk labirin menyesatkan. Kedua telapak tangan Jungkook mengepal erat, kebingungan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi amarah. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?!" Jungkook berteriak kencang. Menghampiri Taehyung cepat mencengkeram kedua pundak Taehyung erat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kim Taehyung?!"

Menelan ketakutannya Taehyung membalas. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau bisa memberitahuku Taehyung…," suara Jungkook terdengar putus asa.

"Aku sembilan belas tahun dan kau tujuh belas tahun. Di luar Korea aku delapan belas dan kau enam belas Jungkook." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang biasa kau lakukan, kau masih enam belas tahun."

Cengkraman tangan Jungkook terlepas perlahan ia mendekap tubuh Taehyung. "Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi Taehyung." Jungkook merasakan gelengan lemah Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padamu." Bisik Taehyung. Perlahan ia mendorong dada Jungkook menjauh. "Aku tidak percaya lagi pada cinta." Taehyung melempar tatapan putus asa.

Amarah kembali berkumpul pada rongga dada Jungkook. "Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di pengadilan Kim Taehyung. Aku akan menuntut hak asuh Youngjae."

Kedua mata Taehyung membola ia berlari menyusul Jungkook yang beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak nyaring.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya cepat. "Lalu apa? Kau tidak bisa kembali padaku yang tersisa hanya Youngjae. Aku berhak atas Youngjae."

Taehyung mempererat genggaman tangannya pada lengan kanan Jungkook. "Kumohon jangan melakukan itu. Hanya Youngjae yang aku miliki." Ucapnya lemah.

Taehyung terlihat begitu rapuh, Jungkook ingin sekali melindungi sosok itu, namun, Taehyung sudah membangun pembatas yang kuat di antara mereka. "Semuanya sudah berakhir?"

"Ya." Taehyung tak menatap Jungkook. "Maafkan aku Jungkook. Kau bisa menemui Youngjae kapanpun yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan membawanya pergi dariku. Aku mohon Jeon Jungkook." Menatap kedua mata Jungkook lekat tak lama air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua bola mata bening Taehyung. "Jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Youngjae."

"Apa kau bersedia menjelaskan semuanya padaku?"

"Ya." Taehyung mengangguk singkat.

"Apa kau bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku?" Taehyung mengangguk lemah. Jungkook mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Jika bukan dengan cara baik-baik maka tidak ada pilihan lain. "Berikan penjelasanmu di pengadilan Kim Taehyung." Jungkook memutar tubuhnya cepat mendorong pintu lantas melangkah keluar.

Tergesa Taehyung mengejar langkah kaki Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook!" Panggilnya, ia melihat Jungkook mendekati Youngjae yang masih berada di dalam gendongan SeokJin. "Hentikan!" Pekik Taehyung menarik lengan kanan Jungkook dengan kasar ke belakang. Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dengan tajam. "Kau tidak bisa…," desis Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa apa Kim Taehyung?" Tantang Jungkook.

Tangan kanan Taehyung terkepal kuat. Dan entah bagaimana tangan kanan itu melayang dengan cepat dan mendarat pada sisi kiri wajah Jungkook. **BUAGH!** Pukulan keras. Jungkook terjatuh dengan bibir kiri mengeluarkan darah. "Taehyung!" Seluruh member terkejut dan berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil Youngjae dari gendongan SeokJin. Mendekap erat putranya. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil Youngjae dariku." Ucap Taehyung di sela isakan tangis yang tertahan.

"Jungkook apa yang kau katakan pada Taehyung?" Pertanyaan SeokJin memecah keheningan, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menerima uluran tangan SeokJin kemudian berdiri tegap. "Hanya memaksa Taehyung untuk kembali atau aku mengambil Youngjae." Ucap Jungkook.

 **PLAK!** Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras pada pipi kiri Jungkook yang sebelumnya sudah lebam akibat pukulan Taehyung. Bukan SeokJin melainkan Suga. "Bajingan." Geram Suga kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" Protes Jungkook. "Kenapa?!" Teriaknya namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kita kembali ke dorm dan berbicara di sana." Perintah mutlak Namjoon.

Jungkook menelan amarahnya, ia melihat boneka singa di atas lantai. Boneka singa yang Youngjae jatuhkan, Jungkook lantas membungkuk dan mengambil boneka singa pemberiannya. Menatap lekat boneka singa di tangan kirinya. "Maaf..," gumam Jungkook lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae kenapa?" Youngjae bertanya bingung dan takut. Karena ayahnya mendekap tubuh mungilnya begitu erat dan menangis keras. Mereka berada di ruang kerja Taehyung. "Tae?" Youngjae mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Jangan pergi dari Tae, Youngjae."

"Jae tidak akan pelgi."

Taehyung melonggarkan dekapannya menatap lekat wajah tampan putranya. "Janji?" Bisik Taehyung.

"Janji." Ucap Youngjae kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangan Youngjae bergerak pelan menghapus air mata Taehyung. "Jangan menangis Tae, Jae janji tidak akan nakal lagi."

Taehyung kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil putranya. "Jae tidak nakal, Tae hanya—mata Tae kemasukan debu." Bisik Taehyung. "Kita pulang sekarang Jae."

"Nenek?"

"Kita akan pulang lebih awal dan memberi Nenek kejutan, bagaimana?"

"Nenek suka buah apel, kita beli apel ya Tae?"

"Tentu Sayang." Taehyung menghubungi Bang-PD dan memberi sedikit alasan untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini. Karena semua laporan pekerjaan sudah Taehyung lembur beberapa hari kemarin dan sedikit keberuntungan Bang-PD mengijinkan Taehyung untuk pulang lebih awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memperkeruh keadaan Jeon Jungkook." Namjoon berucap tegas.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semua kenyataan ini menghantamku dengan keras, kenapa semuanya disembunyikan dariku?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya kepada keempat member BTS di hadapannya. "Apa hanya aku satu-satunya yang tidak paham situasi di sini?"

"Aku juga tidak paham sebenarnya." Celoteh Hoseok. **PLAK!** Pukulan mendarat pada lengan kanan Hoseok. "Jin hyung…," rengek Hoseok yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam Namjoon, Suga, dan Jin tentu saja. "Baiklah aku diam." Putus Hoseok, cari aman.

"Aku masih berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung setelah dia pergi." Suga membuka suara. "Dia memintaku untuk diam. Aku menepatinya."

Jungkook menatap Suga dengan lekat. "Lanjutkan." Ucap Jungkook.

"Lalu kupikir tidak akan baik menyembunyikan kenyataan maka aku memberitahu Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon, meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Ceritakan semuanya dari awal Suga hyung. Apa kita bisa berbicara berdua?"

"Ya." Ucap Suga diiringi anggukan pelan.

"Tidak." Ucap Namjoon. "Kalian bisa berbicara di sini. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau emosi Jungkook, lalu menyerang Suga hyung. Sudah jelas jika Suga hyung akan kalah dalam adu fisik denganmu."

"Baiklah." Diluar dugaan Jungkook menyetujui perintah Namjoon tanpa perdebatan.

"Mau darimana Jungkook?" Tanya Suga.

"Dari awal."

"Hmmm…," Suga menggumam sembari mencoba mengingat semuanya. "Aku ada di ruang latihan, menulis lirik lagu atau saat itu kusebut coretan tidak penting. Taehyung masuk. Tengah malam, sudah sepi. Aku memang berniat untuk tidur di gedung Big Hit." Suga menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kedua mata Taehyung bengkak dan merah, aku yakin dia baru saja menangis. Taehyung hanya mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri dia berniat untuk langsung pergi. Aku mencegahnya."

"Kenapa Taehyung hanya mengatakan pada Suga hyung saja?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Hanya aku yang ada di Big Hit saat itu. Kurasa itu alasan Taehyung." Suga memberikan jawaban yang paling dia yakini.

"Karena Suga hyung bisa menyimpan rahasia. Buktinya baru sekarang _Hyung_ membocorkannya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Hmmm." Suga hanya menggumam menanggapi kalimat Jungkook yang terdengar menyindir. "Aku memaksa Taehyung untuk bicara, dia memberiku syarat untuk merahasiakannya." Suga lantas menatap Jungkook. "Dia tidak ingin Jungkook kehilangan fokusnya, dia bilang jika impianmu." Suga menunjuk Jungkook. "Impianmu terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan, kau bekerja keras untuk mimpimu, dia tidak ingin melihat masa depanmu hancur. Dia bilang dirinya dan bayinya tidak pantas untuk kau perjuangkan." Suga menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku memintanya untuk terus berhubungan denganku, Taehyung setuju."

"Taehyung terbang ke Inggris, tinggal dengan keluarga pamannya dan kembali setelah Youngjae cukup besar untuk diajak bepergian dengan pesawat dalam jarak jauh." Sambung SeokJin.

"Taehyung memulai semuanya dari nol Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu, kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil tempat di kehidupan Taehyung dan Youngjae."

"Aku ayah Youngjae, Suga hyung."

"Aku tahu itu Jungkook, tawaran terbaik Taehyung untukmu sudah ia berikan. Kau bisa menemui Youngjae kapanpun yang kau mau. Aku mohon jangan mencoba untuk mengambil Yongjae dari hidup Taehyung jangan menghancurkan Taehyung, jangan meminta lebih. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya di hidup ini Jeon Jungkook. Jangan egois."

"Taehyung juga bersikap egois padaku."

Suga tersenyum entah arti apa di balik senyuman itu. "Jika malam itu Taehyung datang padamu, mengatakan semuanya. Apa kau akan memberi reaksi yang sama seperti sekarang? Atau kau akan kabur seperti seorang pengecut?"

" _Hyung_ …," Jungkook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena jujur ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Suga tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. "Taehyung—dia sangat berani, mengambil keputusan dan bertindak cepat. Meninggalkan semuanya lalu kau datang dan mengatakan ingin mengambil Youngjae darinya? Aku berpikir kau sangat beruntung, Taehyung tidak membunuhmu Jeon Jungkook."

Semua member terdiam mereka tahu betapa seriusnya Suga karena memanggil lengkap nama Jungkook. "Dia menyakitiku _Hyung_. Dia mengambil semuanya dariku, aku benar-benar kosong setelah dia pergi."

"Taehyung juga sama, kau pikir apa dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Taehyung berusaha untuk mimpinya lalu dalam sekejap saja semua harus dia tinggalkan."

"Hubungan Taehyung dengan Jimin?"

"Sahabat dekat."

"Tidak lebih?"

"Ya." Jawab singkat Suga.

"Jawaban _Hyung_ bisa dipercaya?"

"Kurasa akan sangat lama untuk membuka hati Taehyung kembali." Jungkook memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang Taehyung berikan saat Suga membocorkan semuanya. Dan percayalah Suga merasa sangat buruk sekarang, ia merasa seperti penjahat yang kejam sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jungkook tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi sekarang.

"Terima tawaran terbaik Taehyung." Ucap Suga kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan ke studio dan menyelesaikan sisa lagu."

"Aku ikut." Sambung Namjoon.

"Aku akan ke ruang dance." Ujar Hoseok.

Jungkook menatap SeokJin, member tertua itu tersenyum. "Aku akan menemani Jungkook. Tentu jika Jungkook membutuhkan teman."

"Aku membutuhkan teman." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih Jin hyung." SeokJin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa SeokJin hyung tahu tempat tinggal Taehyung?"

SeokJin mengangguk, Suga sudah memberitahukan semuanya termasuk tempat tinggal baru keluarga Kim. "Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Taehyung, Jungkook."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana tempat tinggal putraku."

"Jangan membuat keributan."

"Aku janji."

"Baiklah, aku antar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu sangat cemas Taehyung."

"Maaf…, aku lupa memberi kabar. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa pulang lebih awal." Ucap Taehyung sembari memainkan gelas berisi jus jeruk di hadapannya. "Aku membelikan Ibu, Apel. Rasanya manis sudah aku coba, aku masukkan ke lemari pendingin."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau berdusta katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap nyonya Kim.

Taehyung bungkam untuk beberapa detik. "Ya…," Taehyung menyeret kalimatnya. "Jungkook sudah mengetahui semuanya—semua tentang Youngjae."

"Astaga!" Nyonya Kim memekik pelan. "Maafkan Ibu Taehyung seharusnya Ibu tidak perlu menjenguk bibi Gong. Maafkan Ibu."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan salah Ibu. Cepat atau lambat semua ini pasti akan terbongkar."

Nyonya Kim lantas menggenggam lembut tangan kanan putranya, penuh kasih. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Aku memberi penawaran terbaik pada Jungkook." Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan sang ibu. "Tapi kurasa kami akan bertemu di pengadilan untuk hak asuh Youngjae." Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, tiba-tiba menyesali semuanya. "Kembali ke Big Hit adalah kesalahan, kembali ke Korea adalah kesalahan besar. Kenapa aku tidak tinggal di Inggris saja…," keluh Taehyung.

"Sayang sudahlah. Ibu yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini. Kita akan melewatinya dengan baik. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menarik tangan kanannya dengan lembut, menarik lepas dari genggaman tangan sang ibu. "Entahlah Ibu. Aku benar-benar lelah." Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, tidak jauh. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat. Youngjae juga sudah tertidur pulas." Nyonya Kim hanya menatap sedih punggung putranya.

"Taehyung!" Taehyung menatap Jimin di luar pagar ia melangkah mendekati pagar lantas membuka kuncinya. "Aku cemas saat Ibu menghubungiku lalu kau sudah tidak ada di agensi!"

"Aku pulang cepat dan lupa memberitahu, maaf sudah membuatmu cemas Jimin."

"Taehyung ada apa?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Tae…,"

"Jimin aku butuh waktu sendiri aku mohon. Masuklah, ada Ibu di dalam dengan masakan kesukaanmu. Youngjae sudah tidur maaf kau tidak bisa bermain dengannya."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Tae."

"Terimakasih Jim." Taehyung memeluk singkat Jimin kemudian melangkah melewati sang sahabat. Jimin tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan menikmati suasana sepi yang terasa nyaman, sesekali ia menggumamkan syair lagu kesukaannya atau sekedar mengamati deretan rumah-rumah berpagar rendah di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

"Taehyung."

"SeokJin hyung apa yang…, Jungkook?" Taehyung cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran SeokJin ditambah sekarang Jungkook yang muncul dari balik punggung SeokJin.

"Es krim?" Tawar SeokJin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook macam-macam, jangan cemas Taehyung."

"Suga hyung…,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Suga." Tegas SeokJin. "Es krim?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Jus?" Untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung menggeleng. "Jungkook ingin berbicara denganmu, apa kau bersedia?" Taehyung ragu. "Jungkook." Perintah SeokJin sambil menarik tangan kiri Jungkook yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku Taehyung. Aku akan menerima penawaran terbaikmu."

Taehyung terperanjat. "Kuharap—kau tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku janji. Aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dari Youngjae asalkan kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak akan menjauhkan Youngjae darimu. Kau akan tahu setiap perkembangan Youngjae mulai besok, aku janji."

Jungkook mengangguk canggung. "Maaf untuk semuanya Kim Taehyung. Maafkan aku untuk semua impian yang harus kau tinggalkan."

"Hmmm..," Taehyung menggumam. "Itu sudah sangat lama Jungkook."

"Maaf karena aku tidak berada di sampingmu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa." Mendongak menatap wajah Jungkook lekat. "Semuanya sudah berlalu. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Youngjae yang terpenting sekarang."

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan? Butuh teman?" Kening Taehyung berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

SeokJin berpikir cepat untuk menyelamatkan keadaan. "Mengenang masa lalu, saat kita trainee." Ucap SeokJin. "Aku merindukanmu Kim Taehyung. Alien Tae." Sambung SeokJin.

Berhasil, SeokJin berhasil. Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini, terimakasih reviewnya _**ceritanyaininama, Heechul nim, ParkJitta, gouhope, rahma12desti, ranran, gleenmooreww, Sasayan chan, nil, Iloveyou, Jeon Wonnie, A m s taetae95, nagi, Taetae22, kahisairawan, shabila, key, VKookKookV, Krystalya, Dwimin chan, vivian90, Rahma993, Viyomi, Sity JoyRise, VampireDPS, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Rizuku, kimxjeon, Hastin99, PrincessDoyoung, kooktaetaekook, shiinasany, AprilKimVTae, Eksadana856, KaiNieris, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, kimahhyun, wijayanti628, rrriiieee, whalme160700, kanataruu, tchandra07 tc, Icha744, vivikim406, dpramestidewi, juney532, namusaurus1, Kee89, Clou3elf, Yuko348, lunch27, esti 94, catpill.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya bye bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter enam selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Hmmm..," Taehyung menggumam. "Itu sudah sangat lama Jungkook."

"Maaf karena aku tidak berada di sampingmu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa." Mendongak menatap wajah Jungkook lekat. "Semuanya sudah berlalu. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Youngjae yang terpenting sekarang."

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

"Begitulah."

"Butuh teman?" Kening Taehyung berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

SeokJin berpikir cepat untuk menyelamatkan keadaan. "Mengenang masa lalu, saat kita trainee." Ucap SeokJin. "Aku merindukanmu Kim Taehyung. Alien Tae."

Berhasil, SeokJin berhasil. Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu."

 **BAB ENAM**

SeokJin berjalan di belakang Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menjadi pemerhati saja, memastikan kedua pemuda di hadapannya tidak berakhir di rumah sakit karena baku hantam. Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan. Jaket yang resletingnya ia biarkan terbuka.

"Jadi…, kau ingin mulai darimana?" Taehyung membuka percakapan karena ia hanya ingin mengakhiri perjalanan canggung ini secepat mungkin.

"Semuanya."

Jungkook mendengar suara tawa Taehyung. "Kau harus bertanya aku tidak bisa menceritakannya begitu saja, terlalu banyak. Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana."

"Hmm…, kapan kau tahu sedang—ya kau tahu maksudku."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan sepi tempat tinggal Taehyung. Udara malam terasa nyaman di tengah musim panas. "Akhir Agustus."

Tenggorokan Jungkook terasa sangat kering sekarang. "Lalu, selanjutnya apa?"

"Aku—butuh waktu untuk berpikir selain itu kita hampir debut dan kegiatan lebih banyak difokuskan pada pematangan skil vokal, menulis lirik, dan musik. Tidak terlalu berat jadi aku memutuskan untuk berpikir."

"Meninggalkan impianmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat dan Jungkook untuk kedua kalinya mendengar suara tawa perih Taehyung. "Aku memikirkan impianku, saat itu impian adalah segalanya. Aku berusaha keras untuk mencapainya, aku berpikir untuk…,"

"Lanjutkan aku tidak akan menghakimimu Taehyung."

"Aku berpikir untuk menggugurkannya." Telapak tangan Taehyung mengepal di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa berubah?"

"Aku berbicara dengan Ibu, Ayah marah besar dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami. Ayahku tidak mau menanggung malu. Ibu dan keluarga dari pihak ibuku selalu berpikiran terbuka, mereka memang kecewa tapi mereka selalu mendukungku. Aku terbang ke Inggris setelah pengunduran diriku diterima, aku tinggal bersama adik laki-laki ibuku di sana."

"Apa yang dikatakan Bibi Kim padamu?"

Taehyung berbelok ke kanan menuju jalanan yang biasa ia lalui saat berangkat kerja. "Ibuku bilang aku akan menyesal dan diliputi rasa bersalah seumur hidupku jika melakukan tindakan bodoh itu."

"Hari-harimu di Inggris? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Pamanku seorang dosen di universitas, beliau mengajariku setiap sore sampai malam jadi aku tidak benar-benar tertinggal dalam pendidikan. Membantu bibiku mengurus rumah, berkebun, mengajar bahasa Korea untuk anak-anak keturunan Korea yang lahir di sana. Belajar piano dan menulis lagu. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan musik."

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat hamil? Morning sicknessmu bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada kesulitan saat hamil. Aku tidak mual dan muntah, hanya lebih cepat lelah dan tidur lebih lama. Untuk makanan atau sesuatu yang aku inginkan—tidak ada, tidak ada yang aku inginkan."

"Lalu saat kelahiran bagaimana?"

"Operasinya dijadwalkan tanggal tujuh April ternyata lebih cepat. Tengah malam aku terbangun karena perutku sangat sakit, lalu ada darah. Banyak darah." Taehyung terdiam, memanggil memori mengerikan kembali bukanlah hal yang mudah. "Paman dan Bibi sangat panik, mereka memanggil ambulans. Aku tidak tahu setelah itu. Aku sadar di rumah sakit melihat paman dan bibiku menangis kencang. Saat itu aku tahu jika aku tidak sadar selama tiga hari."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Masalah dengan plasenta atau entahlah aku tidak begitu paham." Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya diakhir kalimat.

"Youngjae?"

"Dia terlahir sehat dan sempurna. Dan sangat tampan."

"Ya, Youngjae sangat tampan. Aku sudah melihatnya. Besok apa aku bisa bertemu Youngjae?"

"Kapanpun yang kau inginkan Jungkook."

"Terimakasih Taehyung dan maaf atas sikap kasarku tadi siang."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah. Aku hanya pamit untuk keluar sebentar."

"Apa—aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu? Untuk menemui Youngjae?"

"Kau sudah tahu dimana rumahku?" Jungkook hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui rumah baru kediaman keluarga Kim. Bukankah tadi dirinya dan SeokJin mencegat Taehyung. Apa Taehyung lupa akan hal itu? Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kau bisa datang tapi kabari aku atau ibuku dulu."

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor kalian."

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Jungkook melakukan perintah Taehyung. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Sudah." Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah memberi nama kontak, nomorku dan nomor ibuku. Selamat malam Jungkook."

"Selamat malam Taehyung." Jungkook mencoba tersenyum ia menatap punggung Taehyung yang pergi melewati tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Jungkook menggenggam erat ponsel yang baru saja berada di tangan Taehyung. Masih tersisa sedikit rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan Taehyung di sana.

SeokJin mendekati Jungkook dan ikut mengamati punggung Taehyung. "Jangan tergesa-gesa Jungkook."

"Apa aku masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja Jungkook. Ayolah kau itu Golden Maknae, kau bisa melakukan apapun termasuk mengambil hati Taehyung lagi."

Jungkook sedikit terhibur dengan kalimat SeokJin. "Terimakasih _Hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melihat mobil Jimin masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Kening Taehyung berkerut, ia tidak tahu apa yang Jimin tunggu di dalam rumahnya. Youngjae sudah tidur jadi tidak mungkin Jimin bermain dengan Youngjae. Mendorong pintu masuk, melepas dan meletakkan sepatu ke dalam rak. Taehyung lantas berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana sumber suara televisi berasal.

"Hai Taehyung." Jimin tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Taehyung.

"Jim, kau belum pulang? Ini sudah malam istirahatlah Jim. Jadwalmu padat."

"Aku kesepian di apartemen."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Menginap?" Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Masukkan mobilmu ke halaman maaf tidak ada garasi di rumahku. Aku siapkan kamar tamu untukmu."

"Terimakasih. Tae."

"Ya?"

"Jungkook…, aku melihat Jungkook tadi."

Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin lekat. "Aku—memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan Jungkook lagipula dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Dari siapa?!" Pekik Jimin sambil berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Taehyung jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Suga hyung."

Jimin terdiam. "Aku sudah mandi Tae dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu jika Suga hyung— bukan hanya aku satu-satunya yang tahu tentang Youngjae."

"Ceritanya panjang Jim."

"Dan kau melakukan saran Suga hyung untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Youngjae tapi kau mengabaikan saranku, sahabatmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu Jim. Suga hyung tidak memberiku saran, Suga hyung tidak memberiku pilihan." Taehyung memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Akan aku siapkan kamar tamu untukmu."

"Kurasa aku akan pulang Taehyung."

"Jim maafkan aku."

Jimin menatap lantai kayu yang ia pijak selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Taehyung. "Apa kau akan kembali pada Jungkook?" Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam. "Jawab pertanyaanku Tae."

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini itu jawaban yang bisa aku berikan."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana dengan aku? Apa jawabanmu masih sama?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa aku harus mencari orang lain. Supaya aku berhenti berharap dan tidak akan sakit jika kau memutuskan untuk kembali pada Jungkook."

"Aku tidak suka ini!" Dengus Taehyung.

"Tidak suka apa?"

"Cinta itu hanya mengganggu saja." Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin. "Hubungan kita jadi canggung setelah kau menyatakan cinta padaku Jim." Jimin hanya tersenyum miring. "Kau pulang?"

"Ya."

"Cepat, akan aku bukakan pintu untukmu. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Alis kanan Taehyung naik, pertanda tidak suka. "Kau yang mengatakan ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin bercanda Jim." Tegas Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Maaf Tae." Ucap Jimin yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Taehyung rupanya sahabatnya itu benar-benar sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

"Jim." Panggil Taehyung ketika Jimin sudah berada di luar pagar. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkan ucapanku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Selamat malam Tae."

"Selamat malam Jim."

"Cepat tidur, kurasa kau tidak bisa tidur dengan Youngjae malam ini. Ibu sudah menemani Youngjae."

"Ya." Ucap Taehyung berikutnya ia menunggu hingga Jimin masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian pergi. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah memasuki halaman rumah.

Beranjak ke dapur Taehyung mengambil air mineral. Duduk seorang diri di ruang makan sambil memikirkan apakah keputusannya mengijinkan Jungkook bertemu dengan Youngjae adalah benar? Apakah Jungkook tidak akan mencoba mengambil Youngjae darinya? Memikirkan jika Jungkook memiliki hak yang sama pada Youngjae. Memikirkan saat Youngjae beranjak dewasa mungkin dia akan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Jungkook. Memiliki orangtua yang terkenal dan kaya adalah keinginan hampir separuh anak muda di negeri ini.

Atau jika Youngjae memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama dirinya, ia tak lagi bisa menghalangi Youngjae untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Saat anak-anak beranjak remaja dan dewasa orangtua seolah kehilangan mereka. Anak-anak tumbuh dengan sangat cepat kemudian memutuskan masa depan mereka sendiri. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Taehyung ingin menangis sekarang, ia hanya belum siap untuk semuanya. Melepas Youngjae dan menghadapi perubahan.

Pagi datang terlalu cepat, itulah yang hampir selalu Taehyung rasakan setiap hari. Taehyung tidak sadar jika tertidur di meja makan dan sekarang hasilnya adalah seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia langsung beranjak dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum ibunya bangun dan melihat tindakan cerobohnya tidur di meja makan. Pukul enam pagi, Taehyung berpikir akan langsung bersiap-siap kerja daripada kembali ke kamar dan meneruskan tidurnya.

Lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap sedikit lebih lama karena Taehyung harus berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan putranya dan ibunya yang masih terlelap. Mengambil ransel dan ponsel di atas nakas Taehyung melangkah pelan meninggalkan kamar. Ponselnya bergetar. Kening Taehyung berkerut melihat nomor asing yang masuk.

" _Taehyung."_

Taehyung langsung mengenali suaranya. "Jungkook."

" _Apa hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Youngjae?"_

"Kurasa akan sedikit sore, aku ada pekerjaan banyak di kantor atau kau bisa langsung datang ada ibuku di rumah, hubungi saja ibuku."

" _Aku akan menunggumu."_ Oh, tidak, Taehyung tidak ingin mengobrol lama dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja berencana untuk mengambil Youngjae darinya. _"Maksudku—aku dan ibumu tidak begitu akrab pasti akan canggung. Kurasa akan ada banyak hal yang harus aku jelaskan pada ibumu dan kurasa akan lebih nyaman jika kau ada bersamaku."_

"Baiklah."

" _Terimakasih Taehyung."_

"Ya." Menjawab singkat memutus sambungan telepon. Taehyung menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Ia beranjak ke dapur mengambil botol minum mengisinya dengan jus apel, selembar roti tawar, selai cokelat, melipat dan menumpuk roti itu kemudian menggigitnya, menahan di antara gigi atas dan gigi bawah. Taehyung menulis note menempelkan pada pintu lemari pendingin kemudian pergi.

Lega karena Jimin tidak mencoba untuk menjemputnya pagi ini, dan Taehyung berharap jika ucapan Jimin untuk mencari kekasih serius. Ia tidak ingin persahabatan indahnya dengan Jimin hancur karena cinta yang tidak penting.

Mendesis pelan karena ponselnya kembali bergetar saat dirinya bersiap melangkah masuk ke dalam bus. Memilih mengabaikan pesan baru yang masuk, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bus mencari tempat duduk kosong. Satu kursi kosong di samping seorang gadis cantik berseragam SMA. Taehyung mendekat membungkukkan badannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, Taehyung duduk, mengambil ponselnya. "Jungkook." Taehyung menggumam pelan.

Nomor itu sudah ia simpan pagi tadi. Percayalah, Taehyung hampir mengumpat melihat nama Jungkook di layar ponselnya. Hanya pesan tidak penting Jungkook yang terus bertanya apa hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Youngjae. Taehyung hanya membalas singkat tanpa basa-basi manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook acara akan dimulai jangan bermain ponsel terus." Tegur Namjoon.

"Aku sedang menunggu pesan yang sangat penting."

"Bisakah kau melakukannya nanti." Namjoon mulai jengkel dengan keras kepala Jungkook.

"Namjoon semua sudah siap kita tinggal naik ke atas panggung dan semua selesai. Sudahlah kau duduk saja." SeokJin mencoba menurunkan amarah Namjoon, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Baiklah, Jungkook tidak akan mencoba memukul Namjoon namun maknae itu juga tidak akan diam jika Namjoon terus-terusan memarahinya.

"Baiklah!" Pekik Jungkook. "Ayo menampilkan yang terbaik." Perubahan suasana hati Jungkook hanya ditanggapi bingung oleh semua member, namun mereka memilih diam dan fokus pada acara yang akan mereka hadiri.

"Taehyung?" Suga yang berjalan di samping Jungkook bertanya. Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya kabar yang bagus."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jungkook. "Setelah ini tidak akan ada acara kan?"

"Tidak ada, tapi kita harus bersiap untuk comeback. Kurasa hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan lirik dengan Namjoon, dan kau? Apa Hoseok sudah memberitahu sesuatu tentang gerakan dance?"

"Belum, mungkin nanti." Selanjutnya Suga hanya memberi senyuman manisnya kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Hoseok dan Jin di depan.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Jimin, Jimin membungkuk sopan dan bahkan dia sempat mengobrol dengan Namjoon dan Jin. Namun Jimin melempar tatapan tak mengenakan kala berpapasan dengan Suga dan Jungkook. "Hai _Hyung_." Jungkook menyapa sopan sedangkan Suga memilih bungkam dan tidak mempedulikan sikap Jimin meski di dalam hati dia tahu apa yang membuat Jimin bersikap seperti itu. Pasti tentang Taehyung dan putranya.

"Dia tidak membalas salamku." Ucap Jungkook setelah berhasil menyusul langkah kaki Suga.

"Siapa? Jimin?" Jungkook mengangguk. " Mungkin dia hanya lelah."

"Atau karena hal lain?"

Suga menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan malas. "Menurutmu?"

"Karena hal lain aku yakin itu karena Taehyung dan Youngjae, Jimin sahabat Taehyung."

Suga tersenyum tipis. "Jauhi masalah." Nasehatnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya, memijat tengkuk dan kedua bahunya yang terasa kaku. Benar-benar sibuk hari ini memeriksa video dance yang dikirimkan Hoseok dan contoh musik juga lirik yang dikirimkan Namjoon dan Suga ke emailnya setelah itu membuat janji dengan Bang-PD. Mengatur pertemuan member BTS dan pemimpin Big Hit untuk membicarakan comeback.

"Kurasa sudah selesai." Taehyung menggumam seorang diri tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambil botol minuman. Meminum isinya dengan sedikit tergesa akibat rasa haus yang sengaja dia tahan. Email baru masuk, Taehyung bergegas memeriksanya. Email dari Bang-PD. "Berarti lusa, baiklah akan aku sampaikan." Taehyung berucap ceria. Memeriksa jam di ponselnya, tak terasa sudah pukul empat sore. Taehyung merenggangkan otot-otonya untuk yang kedua kali sebelum berdiri, mematikan komputer. Menyimpan barang ke dalam ransel. Jam kerja hari ini sudah berakhir, Taehyung ingin cepat pulang dan tidur ia tidak tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Mematikan lampu ruangan, Taehyung lantas melangkah keluar.

"Jam kerjamu selesai?"

Taehyung tersentak lantas menoleh ke kanan dengan cepat. "Jungkook." Gumamnya. "Ya, jam kerjaku selesai."

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak lupa." Dusta Taehyung padahal dia benar-benar melupakan janjinya dengan Jungkook hari ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak ingin membuang waktu rupanya."

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Youngjae."

"Hmmm, ah ya lusa kalian akan bertemu dengan Bang-PD." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengetik pesan di ponselnya, memberitahu pada semua member BTS lewat group chat.

"Secepat itu?!" Jungkook memekik pelan, Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Aku yakin kami siap." Sambung Jungkook dengan nada penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Taehyung!"

"SeokJin hyung!" Dengan antusias Taehyung berlari ke arah van yang SeokJin kemudikan. Taehyung menoleh ke belakang menatap Jungkook.

"SeokJin hyung mengantar tidak apa-apa kan? Aku belum memiliki SIM." Taehyung mengangguk cepat, Jungkook menahan senyum pilihannya tepat dengan mengajak SeokJin. Dulu Taehyung dekat dengan SeokJin semasa trainee, mereka seperti kakak dan adik yang manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga berniat untuk membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman yang ada di dalam gedung ketika dia berpapasan dengan Jimin dan sekali lagi laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi tubuh hampir sama dengannya itu melempar tatapan yang tak mengenakan. "Jimin." Langkah kaki Jimin terhenti ia memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum palsu kepada Suga.

"Suga hyung memanggilku?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada polos, meski dirinya debut lebih dulu namun Suga lebih tua jadi Jimin menghormati Suga. Selain itu beberapa kali Suga menuliskan lagu solo untuknya. Suga tak langsung menjawab melainkan melangkah mendekati Jimin dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Apa kau ingin berbicara denganku?"

"Maksud Suga hyung apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Suga mendesis. "Jangan berpura-pura Jim, kau sangat buruk dalam berbohong. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat sepi untuk berbicara jika kau takut ada orang lain yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan kita."

"Suga hyung…," Jimin mencoba mengelak.

"Taehyung." Suga memotong cepat. Jimin terperanjat, tak berkutik, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan lantas mengikuti langkah kaki Suga.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di balkon gedung sepi hanya ada mereka berdua dan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Suga menatap Jimin menunggu pemuda di hadapannya untuk membuka mulut namun Jimin terlihat enggan. "Aku tebak jika kau tidak menduga Taehyung memberitahuku tentang Youngjae." Jimin masih bungkam namun raut wajahnya berubah. "Dan kau tidak suka dengan hal itu."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ memberitahu Jungkook?"

"Kau pikir merahasiakan sesuatu yang sangat besar itu adalah pilihan bijak?" Jimin membuka mulutnya namun tak mengatakan apapun. "Atau kau berpikir hal lain?"

"Maksud Suga hyung?"

Suga mengendikan bahu. "Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Kurasa kau cukup dewasa dan cukup cerdas untuk memikirkan maksud ucapanku."

"Suga hyung ingin Taehyung kembali pada Jungkook?!" Tanya Jimin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Kening Suga berkerut. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di tempatnya, itu saja. Masalah hubungan mereka aku tidak berharap apa-apa. Kenapa kau mencurigai keinginanku?" Suga tersenyum miring. "Senang berbincang denganmu Jim. Ah ya laguku untukmu sudah siap jika kau masih berminat." Ucap Suga kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri di balkon gedung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore Nyonya Kim." SeokJin berucap sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya. Terkejut Nyonya Kim tersenyum ramah bahkan kepada Jungkook.

"Selamat datang. Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan Youngjae?" Nyonya Kim memandang Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang punggung SeokJin.

"Iya Nyonya, maaf jika kedatangan kami merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak merepotkan silakan masuk. Youngjae sedang minum susu sebentar lagi waktu mainnya."

Jungkook benar-benar canggung ia bahkan hampir terjatuh saat melepaskan kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan. SeokJin dan ibu Taehyung melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua. "Sebentar lagi waktu main Youngjae kau bisa bermain dengannya." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Taehyung berniat untuk pergi namun Jungkook menahan tangan kanannya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung memasuki rumah sederhana tempat tinggal keluarga Kim. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Tidak besar, tidak mewah, namun semuanya tampak rapi, teratur, dan bersih.

"Selesai!" Jungkook mendengar celoteh khas anak-anak dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. "Jin hung tampan tapi Kookie lebih tampan." Napas Jungkook tercekat mendengar kalimat Youngjae, berikutnya gelak tawa SeokJin terdengar jelas.

"Youngjae." Panggil Taehyung.

Balita tampan itu menoleh kepada Taehyung tersenyum lebar kemudian berlari cepat dan memeluk kaki kanan Taehyung. "Tae." Panggil Youngjae dengan suara lucu.

"Jae lihat siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Tae." Dengan nada lembut Taehyung menuntun putranya untuk melihat Jungkook yang berjongkok di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kookie!" Youngjae berteriak girang kemudian melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Hai Youngjae…," Jungkook berucap pelan membalas pelukan Yongjae mengusap lembut punggung kecil Youngjae.

Youngjae menarik tubuhnya menatap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kookie datang mau main dengan Jae?"

"Ya." Jungkook berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar tak bergetar. "Apa—Jae mau bermain dengan Kookie?" Youngjae mengangguk cepat kemudian menggenggam jari telunjuk kanan Jungkook, menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah pergi menuju meja makan untuk bergabung dengan SeokJin dan ibunya.

Jungkook melangkah mengikuti gerakan kaki-kaki mungil Youngjae. Balita itu membawanya menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Halaman belakang yang tak luas ditumbuhi rumput pendek hijau terpangkas rapi, dan satu pohon momiji berusia muda yang daunnya akan berubah warna sesuai musim. Youngjae melepaskan genggaman tangan mungilnya dari Jungkook kemudian berlari ke arah Momiji mengambil bola sepak kecil, memeluknya. "Kookie, sepak bola." Ucapnya ceria.

Jungkook menghapus cepat air mata yang terbentuk di kedua bola matanya. "Ayo kita main!" Pekiknya kemudian berlari menghampiri Youngjae.

Youngjae balita yang aktif dan cerdas menurut pengamatan Jungkook. Dia mengerti peraturan bermain sepak bola di usia belianya, Youngjae tidak mengangkat bolanya dia terus menendang bola itu. Seringkali terjatuh namun sama sekali tidak merengek dan menangis, berdiri dengan cepat kemudian berlari kembali dengan penuh semangat. Jungkook menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya, kemudian menangkap tubuh Youngjae dan mengangkat putranya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kookie!" Teriak Youngjae, merasakan perutnya yang geli karena diangkat tinggi. "Kookie tulun tulun! Jae tidak suka! Tulun!"

"Ah!" Jungkook tersentak menurunkan putranya dan mendekap tubuh Youngjae. "Kenapa? Jae takut?"

"Geli." Jawab Youngjae kemudian menunjuk perut lucunya, yang terlihat sedikit membuncit di balik kaos abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Jungkook tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae kemudian ia menghujani wajah tampan putranya dengan banyak ciuman. Pada dahi, kedua pipi gembul Youngjae, bibir merah mungilnya, hidung mancung Youngjae yang juga terlihat mungil. Kedua tangan mungil Youngjae kini berada di kedua pipi Jungkook. "Jae sayang Kookie."

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab, tenggorokannya tercekat dan otaknya seolah lumpuh, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk lembut tubuh mungil putranya. Menghirup dalam aroma sabun bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Youngjae. "Kookie sayang Jae?"

"Ya." Jungkook mencoba menjawab di tengah usahanya menahan air mata. "Ya, Kookie sayang Jae."

"Kookie mau belmain dengan Jae setiap hali?" Youngjae bertanya dengan posisi masih memeluk leher Jungkook.

"Ya, tentu Sayang. Apapun yang Jae inginkan." Bisik Jungkook.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya, sambutan kalian sangat ramah meski ini cerita perdana saya untuk BTS. Terimakasih reviewnya _**PrincessDoyoung, A m s taetae95, juney532, Tae2, , nil, ranran, Taetae22, gouhope, MyraKookV, Taetae22, Rene, Rene, KookieL, VKookKookV, maiolibel, chann17, Heechul nim, vivian90, kimxjeon, Clou3elf, KaiNieris, Zorudikku Ai, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, glennmooreww, GaemGyu92, teyens, teyens, Kee89, shiinasany, kanataruu, biyakim, Sity JoyRise, AprilKimVTae, esti 94, Exoinmylove, Dwimin chan, GummySmiled, Icha744, lunch27, dpramestidewi, Yuko348, whalme160700, rrriiieee, NaraChan977, Ning SukaKucing, Rizuku, Kyunie, vivikim406, rahma12desti, catpill.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Geli." Jawab Youngjae kemudian menunjuk perut lucunya, yang terlihat sedikit membuncit di balik kaos abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Jungkook tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lucu Youngjae kemudian ia menghujani wajah tampan putranya dengan banyak ciuman. Pada dahi, kedua pipi gembul Youngjae, bibir merah mungilnya, hidung mancung Youngjae yang juga terlihat mungil. Kedua tangan mungil Youngjae kini berada di kedua pipi Jungkook. "Jae sayang Kookie."

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab, tenggorokannya tercekat dan otaknya seolah lumpuh yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk lembut tubuh mungil putranya. Menghirup dalam aroma sabun bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Youngjae. "Kookie sayang Jae?"

"Ya." Jungkook mencoba menjawab di tengah usahanya menahan air mata. "Ya, Kookie sayang Jae."

"Kookie mau belmain dengan Jae setiap hali?" Youngjae bertanya dengan posisi masih memeluk leher Jungkook.

"Ya, tentu Sayang. Apapun yang Jae inginkan." Bisik Jungkook.

 **BAB TUJUH**

"Bagaimana masakan Bibi?" Nyonya Kim bertanya kepada SeokJin untuk memecah keheningan yang menggelayut berat di antara mereka bertiga.

"Sangat lezat, Nyonya." SeokJin menjawab sopan. "Mencemaskan sesuatu Taehyung?"

"Tidak." Dusta Taehyung, ia melirik SeokJin dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menutupi apapun yang kau rasakan Taehyung." SeokJin bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, namun SeokJin adalah tipe orang yang sangat peduli dan terkadang kepeduliannya itu membuat beberapa orang merasa tidak nyaman. "Maaf." Sambung SeokJin.

"Tak apa _Hyung_." Taehyung menggumam, menimbang-nimbang untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya atau memilih bungkam. "Hanya—Youngjae akrab dengan Jungkook dalam waktu singkat. Dia bahkan menyukai Jungkook saat pertama kali melihat video BTS."

"Mungkin itu insting." Balas SeokJin. "Maaf, bukannya aku sok pintar dan sok bijaksana hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kenapa _Hyung_ terus meminta maaf?" Canda Taehyung. "Bahkan ibuku mengatakan hal yang sama dulu." Kini perhatian Taehyung teralih pada ibunya yang memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan percakapannya dengan SeokJin. Taehyung memainkan potongan tahu di dalam mangkuknya. "Aku tidak berdaya—sampai kapanpun. Jungkook dan Youngjae akan tetap bertemu, hanya masalah waktu." Taehyung menoleh ke kiri memperhatikan Jungkook dan Youngjae yang bermain akrab di halaman belakang. "Seandainya mereka tidak bertemu sekarang, di masa depan aku yakin Youngjae akan mencari tahu siapa ayahnya yang lain."

"Jungkook tidak akan membawa Youngjae pergi darimu." Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jungkook pasti menepati semua ucapannya Taehyung. Jungkook bukan remaja enam belas tahun lagi Taehyung, dia pria dewasa sekarang."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Sembilan belas tahun. Dia belum dewasa _Hyung_."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Taehyung mengendikan bahu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan SeokJin. "Kau masih mencintai Jungkook."

"Aku tidak akan mengelak dari pertanyaan itu _Hyung_. Namun, sekarang semuanya berbeda. Aku bukan remaja yang bersedia menyerahkan semuanya atas nama cinta."

"Kau menyesali perbuatanmu di masa lalu?"

"Ya."

"Youngjae?"

"Youngjae bukan kesalahan!" Tegas Taehyung. "Perbuatankulah yang merupakan kesalahan. Youngjae bukan kesalahan."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook dan menaruh dendam padanya Taehyung. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa mencoba terlebih dulu. Mencoba untuk memberitahu Jungkook."

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang remaja?" Cibir Taehyung.

"Entahlah. Tapi kau tidak mencobanya, itulah kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi. Jungkook kembali untuk mengambil bagian di kehidupan Youngjae dan kau tidak berhak untuk mencegahnya."

Taehyung mengeraskan rahang serta mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan amarah atas semua ucapan SeokJin. "Jangan menasehatiku _Hyung_." Taehyung berucap dengan nada rendah.

"Jangan egois Taehyung atau kau akan terluka untuk kedua kalinya."

"Jadi—aku harus menerima cinta Jungkook kembali?"

"Tidak, jika kau tidak menginginkannya kau tidak perlu menerima Jungkook. Terima Jungkook untuk berada di dalam kehidupan Youngjae."

Menghembuskan napas kasar Taehyung ingin berteriak kepada Jin dengan segala amarah yang memenuhi dadanya, namun, di sisi lain dia membenarkan semua ucapan SeokJin. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Tae!" Suara ceria Youngjae menarik perhatian seluruh orang dewasa yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan. "Tae Kookie bilang Kookie sayang Jae Kookie mau belmain dengan Jae setiap hali." Youngjae mengatakan kalimatnya dengan cepat di depan Taehyung dengan kedua tangan mungilnya berada di kedua lutut Taehyung.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung berusaha agar suaranya terdengar ceria bagi Youngjae.

"Ya." Youngjae membalas dengan antusias ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Taehyung bergegas mengangkat tubuh balitanya.

"Berkeringat. Jae harus mandi."

"Tidak mau!" Pekik Youngjae.

"Jae bau." Balas Taehyung dengan tatapan menggoda untuk putranya. "Jae harus mandi atau tidak ada susu." Ancam Taehyung.

Youngjae menatap Taehyung dengan kesal, bibir mengerucut imut. "Jae mau mandi."

"Bagus, anak pintar." Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan Kookie." Senyuman seketika menghilang dari wajah Taehyung mendengar ucapan polos putranya. "Boleh kan Tae?" Taehyung tak menjawab. "Nenek?" Youngjae segera beralih pada sang nenek.

Menelan ludah kasar, tidak ada orangtua yang menginginkan kesedihan pada anaknya, Taehyung sadar ia tidak boleh egois tentang Youngjae lagi mulai sekarang. "Ba—baiklah." Jawab Taehyung terbata kemudian menggendong Youngjae dan mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. "Kau mungkin akan basah, Youngjae tidak pernah tenang saat mandi."

"Tidak masalah."

Jungkook mengambil jarak di belakang Taehyung yang menggendong Youngjae. Sesekali Youngjae tersenyum kepada Jungkook. Mereka menuju halaman belakang, rupanya Youngjae mandi di halaman belakang dengan air dingin yang ditampung pada bak bundar berwarna putih. "Apa Youngjae tidak kedinginan?"

"Sekarang musim panas dan hari masih sore, Youngjae sudah mandi air dingin di musim panas sejak usianya satu tahun."

"Ahhhh….," balas Jungkook sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tolong lepaskan semua pakaian Youngjae, aku akan mengambil peralatan mandi dan handuknya di kamar."

"Tentu." Jungkook memandang sekilas punggung Taehyung sebelum perhatiannya tercurah penuh kepada Youngjae. Putranya yang mulai mencelupkan tangan kananannya ke dalam bak. "Youngjae lepas pakaianmu dulu." Jungkook menghampiri Youngjae mengangkat tubuh balitanya menjauhkan dari bak berisi air yang menarik perhatian Youngjae. Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Youngjae. "Kita lepas pakaianmu dulu ya." Jungkook tersenyum diakhir kalimat, Youngjae mengangguk antusias.

"Mandi. Jae mau mandi. Mandi." Youngjae mengulang kalimatnya dengan polos.

Pertama kaos abu-abu kemudian kaos dalam tanpa lengan, celana pendek Youngjae, dan popok Yungjae. Jungkook tersenyum menatap tubuh gempal putranya. "Jae gendut." Ledek Jungkook sembari menyentil pelan perut Youngjae. Sementara Youngjae hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi godaan dari Jungkook.

"Sudah?" Youngjae menatap Jungkook polos.

"Ya."

"Mandi?"

"Ya." Jungkook lantas berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti putranya, berdiri di belakang Youngjae memastikan putranya bisa masuk ke dalam bak dengan aman. Dan putra tiga tahunnya sudah bisa masuk ke dalam bak dengan lancar. Saat Youngjae mendudukan dirinya air di dalam bak mencapai dada balita itu, membuat Jungkook tertawa melihat betapa kecilnya Youngjae.

Taehyung kembali ia melingkarkan handuk Youngjae di lehernya kemudian mendekati Jungkook dan berjongkok di sisi lain tubuh Jungkook. "Jae ayo mandi." Ucapan Taehyung disambut tawa ceria Youngjae, sedangkan Jungkook hanya terdiam memperhatikan semuanya.

Memandikan Youngjae bukanlah hal yang sulit dia balita yang tidak rewel kecuali jika kita melewatkan bagaimana Youngjae membuat semua orang dewasa yang menemaninya basah. Youngjae berdiri dari bak, tubuh dan rambutnya masih dipenuhi dengan busa beraroma susu yang manis. Kedua tangan mungilnya langsung menyentuh wajah Jungkook. "Jae!" Protes Jungkook tentu saja dengan nada bercanda untuk kemudian diiringi tawa lepasnya.

Youngjae tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi susunya yang berderet rapi. "Ayah!" Pekiknya. Sebuah kalimat polos nan sederhana yang mampu membuat hati dua orang dewasa yang menemaninya bergetar. Jungkook merasa bahagia sekaligus terharu sedangkan Taehyung tak dipungkiri ia merasa enggan dengan panggilan itu.

"Kita bilas semua busanya ya." Ucap Taehyung kemudian mulai menyirami rambut dan tubuh Youngjae menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook. Taehyung tak menanggapi. "Aku tidak meminta Youngjae untuk memanggilku Ayah. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Kau ayahnya." Taehyung berucap singkat kemudian mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dari bak, dan membungkus tubuh balitanya menggunakan handuk. Jungkook terperanjat untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung.

"Tae…," panggil Jungkook ragu.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya, memutar tubuhnya lantas menghadap Jungkook. "Kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak, kami akan mematangkan persiapan comeback."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Jungkook kita harus kembali!" Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang membuka bibirnya untuk berucap, terdengar teriakkan SeokJin dari dalam rumah.

"Hmmm…, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jungkook memperhatikan Youngjae sebentar. "Jae, Kookie pulang dulu ya. Kookie akan sering main ke sini."

Raut wajah Youngjae terlihat tidak suka namun pada akhirnya balita itu mengangguk, sambil menunjukkan kelingking kanannya kepada Jungkook. "Janji?"

"Janji." Jungkook tersenyum sembari menautkan kelingking kanannya sendiri dengan kelingking mungil Youngjae. Berikutnya Jungkook menciumi wajah Youngjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan kanan Jungkook bermain pada rambut basah Youngjae, sementara perhatiannya tertuju pada Taehyung. "Terimakasih Tae untuk semuanya." Taehyung hanya tersenyum samar. Mencium singkat pipi kanan Taehyung barulah Jungkook melangkah memasuki rumah.

Taehyung masih terpaku mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungkook. Jungkook mencium pipi kanannya. Hanya ciuman singkat, namun jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "Cukup Taehyung." Ucapnya memperingati diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke gedung _Big Hit_. SeokJin melirik Jungkook dari ekor matanya, mencemaskan yang termuda karena ia tak sedikitpun bersuara. "Suga masih sibuk dengan Jimin, mereka membicarakan lagu yang akan Suga berikan kepada Jimin." Jungkook tak memberi tanggapan. "Ada waktu satu jam sebelum ke studio, Namjoon dan Hoseok masih mencari camilan, kita akan menginap di studio malam ini." SeokJin berucap ceria seolah menginap di studio adalah kegiatan menyenangkan seperti berkemah di alam bebas bersama para sahabat.

"Hmmm." Hanya gumaman yang Jungkook keluarkan. Namun SeokJin tak menyerah.

"Satu jam." Ucap SeokJin. Aku bisa menghentikan mobil di suatu tempat yang sepi dan mungkin kau mau berbicara." SeokJin mendengar suara tawa Jungkook.

"Jin hyung seperti seorang ibu saja."

"Bukankah aku seorang Ibu di dorm." Canda SeokJin.

"Baiklah, hentikan mobil ini di tempat yang sepi. Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab jika Namjoon hyung nanti merasa kesal."

"Namjoon urusan mudah." Jawab SeokJin kemudian tertawa diakhir kalimat.

SeokJin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang masih dalam proses pembangunan. Lampu temaram dan keadaan jalan cukup sepi. Mesin mobil dimatikan SeokJin meminta Jungkook untuk turun. Menyodorkan sekaleng soda kepada Jungkook. "SeokJin hyung selalu membawa soda kemana-mana?"

"Aku selalu lapar." Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban yang sedikit tidak nyambung dari SeokJin. "Katakan apapun jika kau siap."

Jungkook menarik segel kaleng soda desisan soda terdengar. "Setelah bertemu dengan Youngjae….," Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya setiap saat. Taehyung hyung juga, aku ingin membayar semuanya pada mereka berdua. Aku ingin melindungi mereka dan mencintai mereka." Suara Jungkook bergetar.

SeokJin menarik bahu kiri Jungkook kemudian memeluk adik yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Jungkook biasanya akan protes, namun untuk saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan bahu seseorang untuk bersandar. SeokJin merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar dan bahunya yang mulai basah. Basah karena ari mata Jungkook tentu saja. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Kookie." SeokJin menggumam lembut disertai dengan panggilan sayang untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tangan kanan SeokJin perlahan mengusap punggung Jungkook untuk memberi sedikit rasa ketenangan.

SeokJin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jungkook saat sang adik menarik mundur tubuhnya. Jungkook menatapnya dengan kedua mata merah sembab. "Terimakasih SeokJin hyung." SeokJin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Sampai kapanpun kurasa kau akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku yang manis." Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat SeokJin. "Kau siap untuk kembali?"

"Ya, malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dengan semua materi lagu yang harus diselesaikan."

"Kita bekerja keras untuk sampai di posisi kita sekarang."

"Kau benar _Hyung_. Seandainya Taehyung menerimaku kembali aku akan…," Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya membuat SeokJin merasa cemas. "Aku akan meninggalkan dunia hiburan. Aku akan meninggalkan impianku, sama seperti yang dulu Taehyung lakukan."

"Jungkook…,"

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_! Ayo bergegas sebelum Namjoon hyung meneror kita!" Pada akhirnya SeokJin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dan masuk ke dalam mobil kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SeokJin meneliti setiap sudut ruang studio dan tidak menemukan Namjoon di sana. "Dimana Namjoon?" SeokJin meletakkan dua kantong plastik berisi makanan, camilan, dan minuman ke atas kursi panjang.

"Salah paham." Jawab Suga sambil menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Namjoon.

SeokJin melihat fotonya yang tengah memeluk Jungkook. "Secepat itu." SeokJin menggumam malas. "Lima belas menit." Tegas SeokJin sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan studio.

"Konflik rumah tangga…..," canda Hoseok yang lantas mendapat jitakan di kepala dari Suga. " _Hyung….._ ," gerutu Hoseok.

"Perbaiki bagianmu dan berhenti mengurusi rumah tangga orang lain." Tegas Suga membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawa. "Kenapa?!" Ketus Suga.

"Jadi Suga hyung juga menganggap Namjoon dan SeokJin hyung sebagai pasangan suami –isteri?" Jungkook melempar pertanyaan dengan tampang polos.

"Tentu saja memang apalagi." Suga menjawab malas kemudian berbalik dan mulai sibuk dengan layar komputer di hadapannya.

SeokJin menemukan Namjoon berada di lorong gedung lantai dua yang sepi, di dekat mesin penjual minuman. SeokJin langsung melangkah mendekat mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka yang dilemparkan Namjoon untuknya.

"Jika kau mencurigai hubunganku dengan Jungkook karena foto murahan itu, berarti kau meragukan aku, Kim Namjoon." Tegas SeokJin membalas tatapan penuh curiga kekasih yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Maaf _Hyung_." Ucap Namjoon penuh sesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya cemburu." Namjoon berucap pelan.

SeokJin tertawa pelan. "Aku menenangkan Jungkook. Aku yakin saat kau atau yang lainnya berada bersama dengan Jungkook malam itu kalian pasti akan memeluk dan menenangkan Jungkook."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap SeokJin dengan tatapan lembut kali ini. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku SeokJin hyung."

"Jungkook sedang mengalami masalah berat sekarang. Ah aku salah, dia sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki masalah besar yang ditimbulkannya di masa lalu." SeokJin melihat Namjoon yang mengangguk mengerti. "Sebagai sahabatnya—ah sebagai keluarganya kita harus membantu Jungkook dan selalu ada untuknya."

"Aku mengerti _Hyung_."

"Satu lagi….,"

Namjoon melihat raut penuh kekhawatiran dari kekasihnya. "Katakan _Hyung_."

"Jungkook mengatakan dia bersedia untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan jika Taehyung kembali padanya. Jika Taehyung bersedia kembali akan sulit menyembunyikan kebenaran dari publik."

"Kita lihat dulu bagaimana perkembangannya _Hyung_ , jika Taehyung bersedia kembali dan jika Jungkook benar-benar harus mundur dari dunia hiburan akibat tekanan publik. Kita akan melakukan segala cara untuk membantu dan mendukung Jungkook dan Taehyung."

Kening SeokJin berkerut dalam, tak terlalu mengerti dengan kalimat dari kekasih jeniusnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dunia hiburan itu banyak jenisnya _Hyung_ , Jungkook bisa saja mundur menjadi artis tapi dia bisa menjadi penulis lagu, atau guru menari. Ingat panggilannya _Hyung_. Golden Maknae."

SeokJin terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja Namjoon ucapkan. "Ah!" Pekiknya. "Kau benar, baiklah aku akui kau jenius Namjoon."

"Aku selalu jenius _Hyung_." Keluh Namjoon.

"Kita kembali ke studio dan mulai bekerja. Sudah jangan cemburu lagi." SeokJin tersenyum sementara tangan kanannya mencubit pelan pipi Namjoon.

" _Hyuuuuungggg…,_ " rengek Namjoon manja, hal yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun kecuali SeokJin.

"Ayo kembali ke studio Namjoon yang lain sudah menunggu." Ajak SeokJin.

"Tunggu!" Tolak Namjoon sembari menahan pergelangan tangan kiri SeokJin.

"Apalagi?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _Hyung_ , sebentar saja." Namjoon melempar tatapan memohon.

"Tidak, pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

" _Hyung…._ ," rengek Namjoon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan mencuri-curi kesempatan!"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu." Namjoon menggerutu pelan.

"Katakan pada noda merah di leherku yang kemarin belum ada! Kapan kau melakukannya?!" SeokJin menatap penuh amarah sementara Namjoon hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. "Dasar!" Dengus SeokJin sebelum melangkah memasuki studio menyusul Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Suga yang sekarang mungkin saja sudah mati bosan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih review, kritk, dan sarannya, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan tentang cerita ini bisa tanya lewat PM. Atau tunggu cerita selanjutnya, terimakasih review kalian _**Dwimin chan, kimxjeon, nil, Yukinaaa, glennmooreww, Retno1990, maiolibel, gouhope, VKookKookV, MyraKookV, Taetae22, Shabila, Guest, A m s taetae95, funf, Suci, Permenkaret, NaraChan977, Sasayan chan, catpill, Clou3elf, kahisairawan, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, shiinasany, braveyoon, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, GaemGyu92, whalme160700, MiniMinyoonMini, purplesya, afifys03, Yeoja821, rrriiieee, Strawbaekberry, rahma12desti, Heechul nim, Rain030, teyens, dpramestidewi, exoinmylove, Icha744, kanataruu, Rizuku, Kyunie, juney532.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _Hyung_ , sebentar saja." Namjoon melempar tatapan memohon.

"Tidak, pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

" _Hyung…._ ," rengek Namjoon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan mencuri-curi kesempatan!"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu." Namjoon menggerutu pelan.

"Katakan pada noda merah di leherku yang kemarin belum ada! Kapan kau melakukannya?!" SeokJin menatap penuh amarah sementara Namjoon hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. "Dasar!" Dengus SeokJin sebelum melangkah memasuki studio menyusul Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Suga yang sekarang mungkin saja sudah mati bosan.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Taehyung." Suara panggilan itu memaksa Taehyung untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dilihatnya Jungkook dengan senyum lebar menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik." Taehyung mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Ya, pertemuan dengan Bang-PD berlangsung baik. Dua lagu kami disetujui selanjutnya tinggal rekaman dan pengambilan gambar untuk MV."

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya, kalian bekerja keras."

"Kau juga." Balas Jungkook.

"Aku pulang dulu Jungkook."

"Dengan apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Bus, sendirian tentu saja memang dengan siapa lagi?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu maksudku— aku bisa mengantarmu dengan Suga hyung dengan mobil jadi kau tidak perlu naik kendaraan umum yang pasti padat pada jam pulang kerja seperti sekarang." Jungkook mencoba memberi alasan terbaik agar Taehyung luluh.

"Terimakasih, aku bisa pulang sendiri dan kurasa kalian akan sibuk untuk pembuatan video klip nanti." Taehyung mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat jelas dia memaksakan diri.

"Aku ingin mengajak Youngjae jalan-jalan, sebelum aku sangat sibuk dan siapa tahu kesempatan seperti ini akan datang lagi? Hmmm…, maksudku pulang awal."

"Tidak!" Tolak Taehyung. "Itu tidak akan baik…," kali ini sambil menundukkan kepala Taehyung menggumam. "Bagaimana jika media tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu." Tangan kanan Jungkook terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Taehyung.

"Jungkook, cukup." Ucap Taehyung sambil menurunkan tangan Jungkook dari kontak dengan kulitnya. "Kau ingin mengajak Youngjae pergi?" Menahan kecewa membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membalas kalimat Taehyung. "Kau bisa pergi ke rumah dengan SeokJin hyung atau Suga hyung, sekarang biarkan aku pulang seorang diri. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"Kau ingin bermain aman?" Jungkook mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya cukup ia simpan, pikirannya yang kecewa akan penolakan Taehyung membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Apa?" Nada tanya Taehyung terdengar biasa namun terlihat jelas jika dia tak menyukai pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Maaf, lupakan apa yang baru saja kau dengar. Aku akan ke studio dan meminta salah satu _Hyung_ -ku mengantar ke rumahmu." Jungkook tersenyum kemudian berbalik berniat untuk pergi namun Taehyung mencegahnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan maksud pertanyaanmu tadi, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum semuanya jelas."

"Maksud apa?" Jungkook mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung agar dia melupakan topik pembicaraan tak penting, menurut Jungkook.

"Pertanyaan tentang aku memilih bermain aman."

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Pikiranku sedang penuh sekarang, jadi aku mengatakan sesuatu tanpa aku pikirkan terlebih dulu."

"Maksudmu aku harus bermain ceroboh?" Taehyung melempar pertanyaan lain, ia benar-benar tidak akan membuat Jungkook lolos dengan mudah kali ini.

"Tae…,"

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan Jeon Jungkook? Sama seperti yang dulu aku lakukan denganmu? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidup tenangku dengan mengumpankan aku pada para pencari berita yang buas itu?! itu yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku sendiri? Padahal aku sudah pergi jauh darimu, memberimu kesempatan untuk mencapai apapun yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu, aku mengorbankan impianku sendiri untuk memberimu ruang untuk bernapas, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku hidup tenang, kau sudah mengambil semuanya dariku Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan satu hal sederhana saja untukku? Kenapa kau kembali dan memutuskan untuk mengambil bagian dalam kehidupan Youngjae, kenapa? Kenapa?! Jawab aku!"

"Karena aku ayah Youngjae."

Terengah dengan dada yang sesak karena semua campuran emosi menjadi satu, Taehyung tersenyum miring menatap wajah Jungkook. "Hanya itu jawabanmu?"

"Memang jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan Kim Taehyung?"

"Lupkan semua yang aku katakan tadi." Ucap Taehyung, kali ini gilirannya untuk mengelak.

"Jika kau bersedia kembali, aku akan meninggalkan semuanya demi kau dan Youngjae. Ketenaran, dunia hiburan, semuanya, aku akan meninggalkan semuanya. Aku akan menjadi pekerja kantoran biasa, kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota." Taehyung memilih bungkam. "Atau kau ingin kehidupan mewah, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu Taehyung."

"Cukup, kau meracau seperti orang mabuk." Taehyung berucap ketus kemudian memilih untuk berlari pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berteriak frustasi kedua telapak tangannya terkepal kuat.

 _ **BUGH!**_ Sebuah pukulan kuat Jungkook layangkan pada dinding terdekat, tanpa sadar karena amarah menguasainya. Tangan kanannya tersa sangat nyeri sekarang, mungkin ada tulang yang bergeser atau retak. Jungkook tidak peduli sekarang. Memutar tubuhnya cepat ia lantas berlari menuju ruang latihan.

Jungkook menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang terluka dan terasa nyeri di belakang tubuhnya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mendorong pintu ruang latihan. "Jungkook aku ingin membicarakan gerakan _dance_ denganmu." Ucap Hoseok menyambut kedatangan Jungkook.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah beres tadi malam." Balas Jungkook sambil melangkah ke tengah ruangan untuk berkumpul dengan para _hyung-_ nya. Jungkook mengambil posisi di antara Namjoon dan SeokJin.

"Ya, tadi malam sudah beres tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang karena itu aku mencoba untuk menyempurnakannya."

"Percuma." Balas Jungkook yang dihadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari Hoseok. "Maksudku bukan percuma yang seperti itu _Hyung_ , maksudku percuma itu jika terus mencari kesempurnaan Hoseok _hyung_ tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Jika kita terus mengulur waktu itu tidak akan baik. Gerakan tadi malam sudah sangat bagus menurutku, itu yang terbaik yang bisa kita berikan."

Hoseok tak langsung menjawab ia lantas mengedarkan tatapannya pada semua member. "Menurut kalian?"

"Gerkannya sudah bagus, jika lebih rumit lagi aku, Seokjin hyung, dan Namjoon tidak akan bisa mengikutinya. Kami tidak hebat dalam menari, kami berbeda denganmu dan Jungkook." Seperti biasa Suga yang dikenal pemberani selalu mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Kau bisa menyimpan gerakan itu untuk penampilan solomu." Hibur Suga, meski dikenal bermulut pedas Suga sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia tidak suka melihat member yang juga menjadi keluarga barunya merasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Hmmmm baiklah." Hoseok terlihat tak bersemangat dalam menjawab, namun, dari raut wajahnya sudah jelas terlihat jika Hoseok tak berniat untuk mengubah koreografi juga tak berniat untuk memaksa semua member mengikuti gerakan yang ia ciptakan. "Apa gerakan yang selama ini aku buat, menyusahkan kalian?"

"Sejujurnya iya." Balas Suga mengabaikan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. "Tapi kau mengajari kami dengan telaten meski gerakan kami tak sebaik gerakanmu, aku merasa tidak terbebani."

"Gerakan untuk dua lagu kita?"

"Yang pertama susah, sangat susah, melompat-lompat membuatku berkeringat, aku benci berkeringat."

"Ahhhh Nenek berhentilah mengeluh….," rengek semua orang kecuali Jungkook yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lapar dan aku membawakan kalian makanan." Ucap Suga sambil berdiri dari atas lantai. "Dan soda."

"Belilah sesuatu yang lebih mahal." Komentar Namjoon beruntung Suga hanya mendengus tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan yang selama ini sering ia lakukan.

Suga kembali duduk di atas lantai setelah mengambil sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangan. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan roti dan soda dan mulai membagi-bagikannya kepada semua member. "Jungkook itu tidak sopan." Ucap Suga sambil menarik soda dan rotinya dari jangkauan Jungkook. "Pakai tangan kananmu."

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook terlihat jelas sedang merasa keberatan, namun pada akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil roti dan soda yang Suga sodorkan. "Jungkook kenapa tanganmu memar?!" SeokJin memekik keras, Jungkook mendesis pelan duduk di samping SeokJin adalah pilihan buruk. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?!"

"Hanya terbentur SeokJin hyung, tidak masalah." Balas Jungkook.

"Jung….,"

"Angkat kaleng sodanya." Ucap Suga memotong kalimat SeokJin.

"Ayolah ini hanya luka ringan." Ucap Jungkook mencoba untuk mengelak dari semua perhatian yang diberikan untuknya.

"Aku percaya jika itu bukan luka yang serius, angkat saja kaleng sodanya dari lantai." Ucap Suga disertai tatapan tajam yang ia tujukan kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia menatap semua member kemudian mendesis pelan. "Baiklah, tanganku memang sakit dan aku tidak bisa mengangkat kaleng soda kecil dari lantai."

"Astaga Jungkook!" Hoseok berteriak frustasi. "Comeback kita semakin dekat dan kau bersikap ceroboh Jeon Jungkook!"

"Tenanglah Hoseok, teriakkanmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Namjoon buka suara sebagai seorang ketua Hoseok langsung menutup mulut.

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui seberapa parah luka di tanganmu itu." perintah Namjoon."

"Tidak." Balas Jungkook tegas, si keras kepala Jeon Jungkook telah kembali.

"Jungkook….," Namjoon menggeram rendah pertanda ia sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit setelah itu kita bisa pergi bersama ke rumah Taehyung." Ucap Suga mencoba memberi penawaran.

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab, dia masih kesal dengan penolakan Taehyung namun ia tidak bisa menahan rindunya untuk bertemu dengan Youngjae. "Baiklah." Jawaban Jungkook meski singkat membuat semua orang merasa lega.

"Ayo, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Aku yang akan mengemudi dan aku juga yang akan berbicara dengan menejer." Jungkook mengangguk pelan, jika seorang Min Yoongi sudah mengambil tindakan tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa membantah ataupun mengentikannya. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegah Yoongi menjadi seorang ketua adalah karena dia pemalas. Dan seorang ketua dengan berbagai macam kewajiban tidak boleh malas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae dimana Kookie? Kenapa Kookie belum datang? Apa Kookie malah? Apa Kookie bosan main dengan Jae? Apa Tae malah pada Kookie?"

Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha keras untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi Youngjae. "Duduklah Jae, minum susumu dengan tenang. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Tae kerjakan."

"Taee…. Ajali Jae menulis nama Kookie." Taehyung menoleh menatap wajah Youngjae dengan kertas putih dan krayon di kedua tangannya, pemandangan itu seharusnya sangat menggemaskan namun sekarang suasana hati Taehyung benar-benar buruk. "Tae…," rengek Youngjae.

Meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya, Taehyung lantas berjongkok di hadapan balitanya. "Dengar Jae, ada banyak hal yang harus Tae selesaikan dan Kookie…., Kookie pasti juga sama seperti Tae, ada banyak hal yang harus Kookie selesaikan. Besok Kookie pasti akan datang dan bermain dengan Jae."

"Tapi…., Kookie sudah janji untuk belmain dengan Jae."

"Kookie sibuk agar Kookie bisa cepat bertemu dengan Jae, jadi Jae harus menjadi anak yang baik, sekarang biarkan Kookie bekerja dengan tenang."

"ChimChim juga tidak pelnah datang ke lumah lagi, kenapa semua olang pelgi? Apa Jae nakal Tae?"

"Tidak, Sayang bukan seperti itu Sayang…,"

"Kookie!" Youngjae berteriak lantang, Taehyung menoleh cepat ke belakang. Ia melihat Jungkook dan Suga sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar membuka lebar kedua tangannya menyambut pelukan Youngjae.

Sementara Youngjae berlari menyambut Jungkook, Taehyung kembali berdiri dan Suga mendekatinya berdiri tepat di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Ibumu yang membukakan pagar dan pintu. Tanaman di halamanmu sangat indah."

"Terimakasih, semua ditanam oleh ibuku."

"Hmmmm….., apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Jungkook?"

"Huh?" Taehyung terlihat bingung namun ia tetap mengamati Jungkook. Youngjae dan Jungkook terlihat bahagia, Jungkook menggendong Youngjae pada sisi kiri tubuhnya. "Ah itu, apa yang terjadi?" Pada akhirnya Taehyung melihat tangan kanan Jungkook yang dibebat perban berwarna cokelat muda.

"Jungkook memukul dinding, tidak parah hanya cedera ringan. Tulang jari tengahnya retak." Bisik Suga membuat Taehyung membeku di tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung bertanya kepada Suga dengan lirih.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Suga menoleh ke kiri bertatapan dengan Taehyung kemudian Suga tersenyum lebar, menampilkan _Gummy Smile_ miliknya yang terkenal itu. "Aku tahu kau berbohong Kim Taehyung."

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun."

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"Tae!" Panggilan ceria dari Youngjae mencairkan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara Suga dan Taehyung.

"Ya Sayang, apa?"

"Jae ingin pelgi belsama Kookie, melihat Kookie."

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook?" Taehyung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, ia hanya takut Jungkook membawa Youngjae pergi dengan cara halus. Cara rapi seperti pencuri ulung.

"Kami ada acara di salah satu stasiun TV, tidak akan lama kami hanya akan membawakan satu lagu."

"Satu lagu?"

"Pemanasan sebelum comeback." Suga menjelaskan lebih detail.

Taehyung ingin menolak namun tatapan penuh harap dari Youngjae, membuatnya luluh. "Jae bisa pergi jika Nenek memberi ijin." Taehyung melihat Youngjae mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian mulai menggeliat agar Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya. Balita itu berlari dengan semangat menuju halaman rumah.

"Kau tidak akan ikut? Kau bagian dari _Big Hit_."

"Aku hanya mengurus jadwal kalian, aku tidak perlu mendampingi kalian."

"Apa kau tidak cemas mungkin saja aku berniat untuk menculik Youngjae."

"Brengsek!" Taehyung memaki dengan suara lirih. Jungkook bungkam, tidak masalah jika itu hanya sebuah makian asal dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Jika perlu sebanyak atau sesering apapun Taehyung memakinya, jika itu bisa membuat dirinya sedikit lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang telah mengambil seluruh hati dan cintanya, Jungkook tak akan merasa keberatan.

"Jadi keputusanmu?" Berpura-pura menantang, meski di dalam hati Jungkook merasa sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Yang dia inginkan hanya hidup bersama dengan Taehyung dan Youngjae, bukan saling memaki, menantang, mengumbar amarah, dan seolah terlihat seperti dua orang yang bersiap untuk saling membunuh. Dua kubu yang sedang mengadakan gencatan senjata demi Youngjae.

"Aku ikut."

"Bagus, sekarang ganti bajumu dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. aku akan menunggu di sini jangan mencoba kabur Kim Taehyung, jangan mengunci kamarmu."

"Jeon Jungkook aku benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mencekikmu sekarang juga." Geram Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh member BTS. Sebelum semua member harus berpisah dengan Youngjae untuk dirias. Taehyung membawa putranya menuju salah satu bangku penoton yang berada di lantai dua. Bangku VIP yang tenang dan memungkinkan Taehyung dan Youngjae untuk melihat seluruh sudut panggung. "Jae ingin sepelti Kookie setelah besal nanti." celoteh Youngjae.

"Memangnya Jae ingin sebesar apa?"

"Sangat besal." Ucap Youngjae sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran besar. Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu putranya. "Sangat besal agal Jae bisa menjaga Tae. Agal Tae tidak menangis lagi."

"Ah!" Taehyung hanya bisa tersentak dan merasa terkejut dengan kalimat polos Youngjae.

Riuh rendah penonton membuat perhatian Youngjae teralihkan pada panggung, lampu dimatikan Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Youngjae, memangku putranya pada posisi yang aman sekaligus nyaman untuk dirinya dan terutama untuk Youngjae.

BTS menjadi pembuka mereka membawakan DOPE, lagu populer yang membuat semua orang bernyanyi bersama-sama dan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Youngjae bertepuk tangan di pangkuan Taehyung seringkali bahkan Youngjae berniat untuk berdiri di pangkuan Taehyung namun Taehyung mencegahnya. Saat lagu berakhir suara riuh penonton bahkan nyaris menenggelamkan suara Namjoon. "Terimakasih atas sambutan ramah kalin, lagi kedua sekaligus lagu penutup penampilan kami hari ini adalah Hold Me Tight."

"Kami mohon untuk selalu memberikan perhatian dan cinta kalian kepada kami." Sambung SeokJin.

"Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Suga kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalian akan terhibur dengan semua lagu-lagu kami." Hoseok tertawa keras di akhir kalimat. "Semoga kalian terhibur." Ucapnya penuh harap dengan kalimat memohon, membuat semua fans tertawa kemudian menjawab bahwa mereka akan selalu dicintai.

"Jungkook." Panggil Namjoon yang dibarengi dengan tatapan semua member. "Katakan sesuatu."

"Hmmm…., semoga kalian terhibur dengan penampilan kami. Dan lagu kami bisa menyampaikan perasaan kalian yang mungkin tidak bisa diucapkan secara langsung."

"Wah Jungkook sudah dewasa!" Celoteh Hoseok sambil mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya.

Hold Me Tight dibuka dengan dentingan piano yang lembut benar-benar berbeda dengan Dope, meski di awal lagu masih didominasi oleh rap namun Hold Me Tight terdengar sangat manis sekaligus putus asa disaat yang bersamaan. Taehyung tidak tahu apakah Jungkook menunjukan lirik yang dia nyanyikan untuknya, atau mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang.

 _I can only see you_

 _I can only see you alone_

 _Look, I'm fair with everyone else but you_

 _Now I can't live a day without you, please_

 _Hold me tight, hug me_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Pull me in tight_

 _Hold me tight, hug me_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Please, please, please pull me in an hug me_

Saat lirik indah itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook, Taehyung merasakan kedua matanya buram dan buliran air mata mengalir turun dari kedua bola matanya. Meninggalkan Jungkook membuatnya tak berdaya, namun menolak kehadiran Jungkook membuat dirinya hancur.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca terimakasih follow, favorite juga review kalian. Terimakasih _**Gummysmiled, ayalien, gouhope, maiolibel, Guest, nil, Taetae22, shabila, Glennmoore WW, ranran, Suci, GaemGyu92, VampireDPS, shiinasany, whalme160700, Heechul nim, exoinmylove, Dwimin chan, rahma12desti, Dwimin chan, Clou3elf, KaiNieris, braveyoon, purplesya, lunch27, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, catpill, Rain030, Rizuku, kanataruu, kimxjeon, juney532, Yeoja821, dpramestidewi, Kyunie.**_ Maaf jika updatenya lama sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Hold Me Tight dibuka dengan dentingan piano yang lembut benar-benar berbeda dengan Dope, meski di awal lagu masih didominasi oleh rap namun Hold Me Tight terdengar sangat manis sekaligus putus asa disaat yang bersamaan. Taehyung tidak tahu apakah Jungkook menunjukan lirik yang dia nyanyikan untuknya, atau mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang.

 _I can only see you_

 _I can only see you alone_

 _Look, I'm fair with everyone else but you_

 _Now I can't live a day without you, please_

 _Hold me tight, hug me_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Pull me in tight_

 _Hold me tight, hug me_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Please, please, please pull me in an hug me_

Saat lirik indah itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook, Taehyung merasakan kedua matanya buram dan buliran air mata mengalir turun dari kedua bola matanya. Meninggalkan Jungkook membuatnya tak berdaya, namun menolak kehadiran Jungkook membuat dirinya hancur.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Menyenandungkan pelan lagu yang dia sukai, Taehyung duduk tekun memeriksa berkas-berkas tentang BTS. Hingga sebuah panggilan membuyarkan ketekunannya. "Tae."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Meski ia sudah hapal siapa pemilik suara itu. Taehyung hanya ingin memastikan. "Jimin!" Pekik Taehyung, bukan terkejut tapi Jimin mulai jarang berkunjung, dan membuat mereka jarang bertemu membuat Taehyung merindukan sang sahabat.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia memilih berdiri dari kursi dan berhadapan dengan Jimin. Agar mereka bisa lebih akrab berbincang. "Kau jarang berkunjung, apa kau benar-benar sangat sibuk. Youngjae merindukanmu."

"Hmmm." Jimin hanya menggumam sementara Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya menatap penuh selidik.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku punya satu jam untukmu jika kau ingin berbicara denganku."

Jimin tersenyum. "Tidak selama itu. Ini hanya akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat singkat, Tae."

"Kalau begitu katakan."

"Aku melihatmu pergi menyaksikan penampilan BTS. Maksudku semua orang yang menonton siarannya pasti tahu, kau disorot dan itu wajar kau bekerja untuk BTS."

Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam. "Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan Jim."

"Ya." Balas Jimin, kali ini dia menatap Taehyung tajam. "Kau akan kembali pada Jungkook?"

"Entahlah Jimin aku….,"

"Kau mencintainya." Potong Jimin. "Kau masih mencintai Jungkook."

Menelan ludah kasar, di bawah tatapan Jimin seperti sekarang. Taehyung tidak berniat untuk berdusta, selain itu Jimin sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Ya."

Jawaban singkat. Hanya jawaban singkat. Namun, Jimin bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. "Terimakasih sudah memberiku jawaban."

"Aku sudah memberimu jawaban berulang kali Jimin. Kita tidak mungkin bersama, dengan atau tanpa Jungkook."

"Kenapa?" Jimin melangkah maju, tidak terima dengan jawaban Taehyung. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa yang kurang dariku Taehyung?"

Menggeleng cepat, Taehyung berharap pembicaraan ini tidak berakhir buruk. "Kau sempurna Jimin. Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu seperti itu, aku melihatmu seperti kakak, keluarga, dan sahabat. Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Maaf."

"Haaah…," Jimin menghembuskan napas kasar. Mengabaikan air mata yang mulai terbentuk di kedua bola matanya. "Selama ini aku menunggu dan berharap kau akan mencintaiku, memberiku ruang di hatimu. Tapi aku salah."

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin mencintaimu Jimin untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku dan Youngjae. Aku ingin mencintaimu, membalas perasaanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu."

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk mencintaiku Taehyung."

"Aku mencobanya!" Pekik Taehyung, semua pembicaraan ini menyulut amarahnya. "Aku mencoba mencintaimu Jimin tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti aku melihat Jungkook." Bibir Taehyung mulai bergetar menahan tangis dan luapan emosi yang menekan dadanya. "Aku mencobanya Jimin." Bisik Taehyung. Jimin melihat Taehyung sekilas sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat setengah berlari, keluar dari ruang kerja Taehyung.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerja, Taehyung menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja. Memikirkan jika hubungannya dengan Jimin tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah peristiwa ini, memikirkan jika persahabatannya dengan Jimin mungkin akan berakhir setelah ini, membuat Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan hal lain kecuali menangis. Sekali lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Taehyung merasa tak berdaya dan lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya pada cermin besar ruang latihan. Lelah, napas saling memburu, dan satu hal menyebalkan. Berkeringat. Mereka baru saha berlatih _dance_ , persiapan syuting MV lusa. Merasa risih dan haus maka Suga mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari ruang latihan. Membeli minuman dan berganti kaos kering.

"Suga! Tadi Jungkook dan sekarang kau, apa berada di ruang latihan benar-benar membosankan?!" Pekik SeokJin, seperti biasa SeokJin selalu meminta semua orang untuk tinggal dan pergi bersama-sama. Benar-benar calon _Ibu_ idaman, memastikan semua anak-anaknya tetap dalam jangkaun pengawasannya.

"Memang membosankan." Gumam Hoseok. "Aw!" Pekiknya saat tangan jahil Namjoon memukul punggungnya. "Sakit bodoh!" Protes Hoseok.

"Sudah diam saja cari aman." Bisik Namjoon pada telinga kanan Hoseok. Hoseok mengangguk patuh, membenarkan peringatan Namjoon.

"Sebentar. Astaga SeokJin hyung, aku hanya ingin membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman lalu ke toilet. Tidak lebih dari satu jam."

"Janji tidak lebih dari satu jam." Ucap SeokJin sambil melirik tajam Suga. Tak lupa mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

Risih dengan kaos lembabnya, Suga memilih menautkan jari kelingking kanannya dengan SeokJin. Hal yang selama ini dia anggap memalukan. "Janji." Ucapnya, setelah SeokJin tersenyum puas. Suga bergegas ke pinggir ruang latihan menyambar ransel miliknya lalu keluar.

Keluar dari ruang latihan benar-benar melegakan, meski Suga tahu dia tidak boleh pergi terlalu lama. Menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, Suga berusaha menikmati waktu istirahat yang mungkin tak lebih dari setengah jam. Mengeluarkan koin dari saku belakang, jins biru pudar yang dia kenakan. Suga berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut karena dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menentukan pilihan minuman yang tepat.

"Hmmm….," gumam Suga, dengan kedua mata menyipit penuh pertimbangan. "Jus, kola, air mineral,isotonik yang mana….," menggumam seorang diri, tak masalah, toh dirinya seorang diri di lorong gedung sunyi sekarang.

 **BRUGH!** "Brengsek!" Umpat Suga, seseorang menabrak punggungnya cukup keras, membuat Suga hampir menabrak mesin penjual minuman. Ia menoleh ke belakang, bermaksud untuk meneriaki seseorang yang membuat rencana istirahat singkatnya musnah. "Kau!" Suga berteriak, karena seseorang yang menabraknya berlari pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Menelan semua amarahnya, Suga memutuskan untuk membeli minuman. "Apa?!" Menyadari jika koin di dalam genggaman tangannya sudah lenyap. Mengeraskan rahang, Suga berjalan menghentak ke arah dimana si penabrak itu menghilang. "Dia harus membayar semua ini." Geram Suga.

Kening berkerut dalam, mata menyipit tajam. Wajah marah Suga sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan mengerikan. "Kemana dia, pengecut. Menabrak orang lalu pergi seenaknya." Gerutu Suga karena dia tak berhasil menemukan si penabrak penghancur harinya. Memutar tubuhnya menuju arah toilet, Suga cukup paham jika dia lebih lama meninggalkan ruang latihan SeokJin akan menceramahinya sepanjang sisa hari.

Sengaja mendorong pintu toilet kasar sebagai pelampiasan, SUga melangkah menghentak masuk. Meletakan ranselnya di sisi kanan wastafel. Membuka resleting ranselnya kasar, menarik kaos hitam bersih. Melepas kaos biru tua yang sudah lengket oleh keringat dan benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk dipakai. Suga melesakkan kaos lembabnya ke dasar ransel.

Langkah Suga terhenti samar-samar dia mendengar sesuatu dari salah satu bilik toilet. Penasaran, dia memilih untuk mendekat dan memastikan apa suara yang dia dengar adalah suara manusia atau hanya suara air dari kran yang tak tertutup rapat. "Ah!" Tersentak, saat berdiri di depan pintu salah satu bilik toilet. Suga yakin suara yang didengarnya adalah suara manusia, suara tangis lebih tepatnya. "Halo siapa di sana? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Menelan ludah kasar, tangan kiri Suga seolah memiliki pemikiran sendiri ketika tangan itu bergerak, menggengam knob pintu, memutar pelan, lantas mendorongnya ke dalam. "Jim…," bisik Suga, antara lega dan bingung. Lega jika dia tidak perlu melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam toilet seperti legenda urban, dan bingung, karena melihat Jimin menangis. "Jimin, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suga bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah melibatkan dirinya pada urusan orang lain. Namun, jika berhadapan dengan seorang Park Jimin. Rasanya, seolah tidak mungkin untuk bersikap acuh. Perlahan melangkah masuk, kini Suga berdiri di hadapan Jimin. "Apa ada yang menyakitimu Park Jimin?"

Suara tangis Jimin berhenti. Kepala dengan rambut hitam pekat itu terangkat, mendongak, menatap kedua mata sipit Suga. "Apa pedulimu? Kau bukan temanku, hubungan kita hanya sebatas hubungan kerja."

Suga tersenyum miring. "Kita pernah berbicara sangat lama, menginap di studio rekaman bersama untuk lagumu, kau temanku, setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan. Mengenai cara pandangmu, itu hakmu."

Jimin berdiri, Suga tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Jimin menjadi lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. "Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Jimin. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa ada maksud lain di balik setiap kata yang Suga ucapkan.

"Maksud seperti apa? Aku tidak mengerti kalimatmu Park Jimin."

"Kau menyukaiku."

"Apa?!" Pekik Suga. "Astaga! Darimana kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Konyol." Tatapan tajam Suga telah kembali.

Kepercayaan diri yang tadi terlihat jelas pada wajah Jimin seketika luntur. "Jadi—jadi aku salah." Ucap Jimin sedikit terbata.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah." Suga tidak pernah takut mengatakan sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan atau rasakan kepada siapapun.

Menggaruk tengkuknya karena bingung, Jimin benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran Suga. Kenapa semua orang yang dia temui selalu membingungkan. Taehyung dengan Suga. Membuat Jimin berpikir apa dirinya sangat bodoh, sehingga tak mampu memahami apapun. " _Hyung_ aku bingung." Ucap Jimin polos.

"Aku menyukaimu Park Jimin. Tapi jika kau hanya menerima cintaku karena Kim Taehyung menolakmu, kau salah besar. Aku tidak semudah itu, aku bukan Kim Taehyung, aku tidak memerlukan perlindungan, aku bisa memukul kepalamu."

Jimin terkejut dengan kalimat panjang Suga selama beberapa detik. "Ditolak Taehyung…, aku…, darimana _Hyung_ tahu?"

"Kau menangis." Jawab Suga singkat.

Jimin tersenyum, merasa pembicaraan di bilik toilet ini cukup menghibur. "Bisa saja aku menangis karena hal lain."

"Mungkin saja." Balas Suga acuh. "Tapi kau ditolak Taehyung."

"Astaga!" Pekik Jimin mulai jengkel dengan kalimat Suga.

Suga tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi. "Itu fakta, Kim Taehyung mencintai Jungkook, dan kau ditolak."

Menahan kesal, Jimin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Suga. "Apa ini rencanamu, masuk ke bilik toilet setelah mendengar suara seseorang menangis, bukan untuk menghiburnya, melainkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan?"

"Menangis hari ini dan tersenyum untuk besok." Jawaban Suga benar-benar tak masuk akal bagi Jimin.

"Katakan dengan jelas _Hyung_ jangan bermain teka-teki denganku, aku sedang tak ingin bercanda sekarang." Peringat Jimin.

"Kau mengancamku sementara kedua matamu sembab, dan pipimu masih basah oleh air mata. Menggelikan Park Jimin."

"Min Yoongi." Jimin memanggil nama asli Suga dengan suara rendah.

"Sebagai sahabat, seharusnya kau membantu Taehyung kembali pada Jungkook karena itu akan membuat Taehyung bahagia. Bukan menyatakan perasaanmu dan membuat Taehyung bingung." Suga menatap wajah Jimin yang terlihat jelas menahan amarahnya. "Taehyung hanya menahan diri. Taehyung mencoba mencintaimu, tapi dia tidak bisa."

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" Mengesampingkan fakta jika Suga lebih tua, Jimin bertanya tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun. "Apa Jungkook yang mengatakan semuanya?"

"Tidak, tidak ada siapapun yang memberitahuku. Semua orang tahu hal ini, karena semuanya sangat jelas. Dari cara Taehyung memperlakukanmu, dari cara kau memperlakukan Taehyung."

"Apa benar-benar terlihat jelas? Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan dengan Taehyung?"

"Itu yang aku lihat, entahlah, bisa saja berubah. Kau bisa terus mencoba dan mungkin saja kau akan terus tersakiti." Suga merasakan cengekeraman tangan Jimin pada pergelangan tangan kanannya melemah kemudian terlepas. "Atau kau bisa—bisa memilih seseorang yang telah memilihmu. Mungkin kesempatan tak datang dua kali." Ucap Suga sebelum menarik tubuh Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membuka pintu ruangan Taehyung perlahan, karena Taehyung tidak menjawab ketukannya tadi. Namun, Taehyung tak berteriak ketika dirinya masuk. Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan jika Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjannya, dan tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Taehyung, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau mau menemui kami di ruang latihan. Dan aku—ingin tahu apa kau mengijinkan Youngjae ikut ke lokasi syuting MV kami?"

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk terlihat sibuk dengan semua berkas di atas mejanya. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook tahu jika dirinya sempat menangis, dan sebenarnya belum berhenti ketika Jungkook masuk. "Taehyung." Ulang Jungkook. Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat sempurna, terkejut karena dia mendengar suara isakan dari Taehyung.

Mengumpat di dalam hati, padahal sudah sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan isakannya tetap saja satu isakan lolos. "Taehyung apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Pertanyaan cemas Jungkook, Taehyung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Jungkook. Berharap Jungkook membaca tindakannya sebagai penolakan dan pergi.

Salah, karena tangan besar Jungkook memegang kedua bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya. Membuat mereka berhadapan. "Apa kau menangis Tae?" Suara Jungkook terdengar lembut, hangat, dan penuh perhatian.

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hingga membuatnya memeluk tubuh seorang Jeon Jungkook erat.

"Sssstttt…., semua akan baik-baik saja Tae, aku berjanji padamu." Bisik Jungkook sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung, sesekali mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung untuk memberinya sedikit ketenangan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah membaca dan mendukung cerita ini. Terimaksih review kalian _**shiinasany, nil, Guest, MiniMinyoonMini, Clou3elf, Taetae22, shabila, maiolibel, VkookKookV, Glennmoore WW, funf, hosokpie98, GaemGyu92, Strawbaekberry, Sasayan chan, Yeoja821, dpramestidewi, purplesya, Gummysmiled, vivikim406, VampireDPS, whalme160700, braveyoon, Shinji Kagemi, teukiangle, TaeKai, srirahayuKookV, exoinmylove, rrriiieee, Heechul nim, Dwimin chan, catpill, Yuko348, kanataruu, Kyunie, Rizuku, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, juney532.**_

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…


	10. Chapter 10

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terima kasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Mengumpat di dalam hati, padahal sudah sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan isakannya tetap saja satu isakan lolos. "Taehyung apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Pertanyaan cemas Jungkook, Taehyung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Jungkook. Berharap Jungkook membaca tindakannya sebagai penolakan dan pergi.

Salah, karena tangan besar Jungkook memegang kedua bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya. Membuat mereka berhadapan. "Apa kau menangis Tae?" Suara Jungkook terdengar lembut, hangat, dan penuh perhatian.

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hingga membuatnya memeluk tubuh seorang Jeon Jungkook erat.

"Sssstttt…., semua akan baik-baik saja Tae, aku berjanji padamu." Bisik Jungkook sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung, sesekali mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung untuk memberinya sedikit ketenangan.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Pelukan itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Taehyung ingin menarik dirinya, menghindari Jungkook. Dia hanya takut jatuh untuk kedua kalinya dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan Taehyung belum siap untuk semua itu. Taehyung masih sadar dimana posisinya sekarang, siapa Jungkook sekarang.

Sementara Jungkook tidak tahu apa Taehyung akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka atau penolakan menyakitkan lain yang akan didapatnya. Satu hal, Jungkook hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari Taehyung, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Perlahan kedua tangan Jungkook yang berada di punggung Taehyung terlepas, kedua tangan itu lantas bergerak ke atas membingkai wajah Taehyung. Perlahan, membuat wajah Taehyung terangkat dan Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kedua mata sembab Taehyung, kedua pipi basah Taehyung terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Maaf aku tidak selalu ada untukmu, maaf karena aku mengambil semua impianmu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa ucapan maafku ini cukup. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Taehyung….," Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya.

Jungkook bukan seorang penakut, namun berbicara dengan Taehyung mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, ternyata begitu menakutkan, nyaris membuat kedua lututnya gemetar. "Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal? Aku tidak memaksamu jika kau tidak suka. Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku lagi, kau tidak perlu menerimaku. Aku hanya ingin…, aku ingin dekat denganmu dan Youngjae. Aku rindu senyumanmu saat kita bertemu dulu, maksudku—aku tidak ingin setiap kali kita bertemu kau memandangku seolah kau siap membunuhku. Mungkin kau memang menginginkannya…,"

"Tidak." Potong Taehyung. "Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Berusaha untuk terdengar jelas ditengah isakan tertahannya, Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mungkin aku pernah memikirkannya dulu. Saat melihat semua orang yang berhasil mewujudkan impian mereka, atau saat aku mengalami masa-masa sulit dengan Youngjae. Aku berharap kau menderita. Maaf, aku sempat memikirkan hal itu tentangmu."

Jungkook tersenyum perih. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau inginkan Kim Taehyung." Jungkook tidak tahu kapan dirinya mulai menangis, hingga dia tak sengaja menatap pantulan bayangannya dari lemari penyimpanan berpintu kaca, di belakang tubuh Taehyung.

Mungkin menyedihkan, namun Jungkook tak peduli apapun sekarang. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan semua isi hati dan pikirannya kepada Taehyung. "Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau inginkan, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik, jika itu bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Mungkin tidak semuanya, hanya sedikit. Hanya sedikit aku tidak meminta lebih."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Jungkook bisa mendengar tawa pelan Taehyung sebelum wajah Taehyung kembali terangkat, dan mereka bertatapan. "Sebenarnya—aku tidak tahu situasi seperti apa yang harus diperbaiki di antara kita atau bagaimana memulainya. Semua seperti benang kusut di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu lagi denganmu, aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Saat aku pergi, aku sudah melepaskan semuanya. Impianku, kehidupanku, harapanku, dan kau."

"Kau berada pada situasi yang tak bisa kau kendalikan."

"Ya." Taehyung membalas singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini."

"Jika—seandainya malam itu aku datang padamu dan mengatakan semuanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jungkook?"

"Mengatakan jika kau mengandung anakku?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah. Jungkook menatap kedua mata Taehyung lekat. "Aku akan ketakutan, tapi aku tidak akan pergi."

"Benarkah?" suara Taehyung terdengar ragu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang jika kau memilih kembali padaku tapi kau merasa ragu karena statusku sebagai idol, aku akan meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Aku serius Kim Taehyung, jangan tersenyum meremehkan. Aku bukan remaja lagi."

"Kau hanya dewasa di usia Korea."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya, melangkah mundur menjauhi Jungkook. "Aku mencintaimu, kemarin, hari ini, dan mungkin untuk hari-hari selanjutnya. Tapi rasanya sulit untuk melihatmu seperti yang dulu Jungkook. Cinta saja tidak cukup, maafkan aku."

"Jika aku menemukan orang lain?"

"Aku akan berbahagia untukmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah menutup hatimu?"

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, kau akan paham tentang pilihanku."

"Apa aku menyakitimu begitu dalam?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Bukan kau yang melukaiku, tapi cintamu yang melukaiku. Dan aku tidak siap untuk memulai semuanya lagi, denganmu atau dengan orang lain."

Jungkook membiarkan lebih banyak air mata keluar membasahi wajahnya. "Aku—tidak tahu apa harus merasa lega atau sedih. Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan, begitu juga dengan orang lain."

"Kau bisa memikirkan apapun yang kau inginkan Jeon Jungkook."

"Taehyung, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membangun dinding yang begitu kokoh di hatimu. Aku takut memikirkan bagaimana akhir cerita ini, aku sudah berusaha untuk menjangkau hatimu….,"

"Mungkin hatiku sudah membeku. Pergilah aku sudah mendengar semua yang ingin kau katakan."

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan." Ucap Jungkook nyaris berbisik. Taehyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekat cepat tanpa Taehyung sadari memeluk pinggang Taehyung, membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar atau bergerak pergi. "Kau bisa terus menolak dan menghindariku Kim Taehyung, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memintamu kembali."

Taehyung hanya bisa terperanjat mendengar keseriusan dalam nada bicara Jungkook. Dan diapun masih terpaku di tempat ketika Jungkook dengan cepat menunduk, dan mengecup singkat bibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" SeokJin berteriak marah. Suga dan Jungkook hanya diam sambil menulikan kedua telinga mereka. "Apa kalian benar-benar bosan berada di ruang latihan?! Kami bertiga juga bosan!"

"Maaf." Ucap Suga, hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Biasanya Suga akan bersikeras meski dirinya salah. "Aku salah, maafkan aku _Hyung_."

SeokJin masih terlihat marah, wajahnya bersemu merah menahan semua emosi. Namjoon yang seharusnya menjadi ketua justru menutup mulut. Namjoon dan siapapun tidak akan berani jika yang tertua sudah marah. "Kita lanjutkan diskusi dan latihan kita setelah semuanya tenang." Namjoon berusaha menengahi, ia lantas menarik tangan kanan SeokJin meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Kami menunggu kalian berdua sangat lama." Ucap Hoseok, dia yang biasanya selalu tertawa dan bertingkah konyol kali ini berubah serius. "Bisakah kalian menempatkan urusan BTS di atas urusan pribadi kalian?"

"Maaf." Jungkook melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Aku menemui Taehyung dan kami terlibat pembicaraan serius."

"Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan dengan Taehyung, aku tidak menyalahkanmu hanya saja—jangan lupakan kami."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengorbankan BTS." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Hoseok tersenyum, ia memang tidak bisa marah dalam waktu yang lama. "Kurasa Suga hyung tidak akan mengatakan apapun meski aku paksa, sepuluh menit lagi kurasa SeokJin hyung dan Namjoon kembali. Aku ingin keluar sebentar, kirimi aku pesan jika mereka kembali."

"Tentu." Jungkook yang membalas sedangkan Suga memilih diam.

Mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada dinding ruang latihan, tak lama Jungkook menyusul dan duduk di sisi kiri tubuh Suga. Hanya mereka berdua di dalam ruang latihan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu _Hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong, wajahmu itu benar-benar kusut."

" _Jimin sial setelah aku memeluknya dan mengatakan isi hatiku dia justru pergi, lain kali aku pukul wajah tampannya itu."_ Batin Suga kesal.

" _Hyung_ kenapa melamun?!" Jungkook memanggil Suga sedikit keras sambil menarik lengan kiri Suga.

"Siapa yang melamun!" teriak Suga bukannya takut Jungkook justru tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Suga.

"Jelas sekali, apa yang mengganggumu _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada!" Ketus Suga sambil berdiri. "Hubungi aku jika SeokJin hyung dan Namjoon datang."

"Kemana?!" Jungkook berdiri cepat berniat menghalangi Suga.

"Butuh udara segar." Balas Suga sebelum berlari cepat menuju pintu ruang latihan.

"Aku ditinggalkan sendiri….," gerutu Jungkook sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk, bersandar pada dinding ruang latihan. Dan entah akan melakukan apa sembari menunggu semua member kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai."

"Apa?!" Ketus Suga saat dirinya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan ketika meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan serius. Baiklah, aku ingin memulainya denganmu Suga hyung."

"Tidak." Tegas Suga.

Jimin terperanjat. "Ke—kenapa begitu?"

"Pasti kau menerimaku karena tidak ada harapan dengan Taehyung kau harusnya langsung menjawab di toilet tadi bukannya pergi begitu saja dan membuatku berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh padahal aku ini jenius dalam musik dan kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertingkah di luar perhituanganku membuatku hilang kendali dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan seperti menyatakan perasaanku dan…..hmmmphh."

Jimin menghentikan racauan Suga dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Kedua mata sipit Suga membola, Jimin tersenyum lebar, membuat kedua matanya tertarik ke samping. "Untuk orang sekecil dirimu kau cerewet juga _Hyung_."

"A—apa?" Suga menatap Jimin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapakan kedua matanya lucu.

" _Hyung_ kau lucu." Gemas Jimin sambil menarik kedua pipi Suga.

Suga menarik lepas kedua tangan Jimin dari pipinya. "Kau mengatakan aku kecil? Maksudmu pendek?!" Teriak Suga.

"Ah bukan seperti itu Suga hyung bukan seperti itu!" Panik Jimin.

"Kurang ajar kau mengataiku pendek kemudian mencium bibirku tanpa permisi. Jimin!" Dengan beringas Suga menyerang Jimin, menariki rambut hitam lebat Jimin.

" _Hyung_ sakit! Astaga hentikan!" Sambil berteriak-teriak Jimin mencoba melepaskan tangan Suga dari rambut malangnya. "Bukannya Suga hyung mencintaiku?! Jadi aku pikir tak masalah menciummu _Hyung_."

"Kurang ajar! Dasar tidak sopan kau bocah ingusan!"

"Ampun _Hyung_ , aduh! Tenagamu besar juga _Hyung_. Lepaskan rambutku _Hyung_ ….," rengek Jimin, Suga tidak peduli karena dia masih sangat kesal ciuman pertamanya diambil dengan cara yang benar-benar murahan oleh seseorang yang lebih muda darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sebenarnya—aku tidak tahu situasi seperti apa yang harus diperbaiki di antara kita atau bagaimana memulainya. Semua seperti benang kusut di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu lagi denganmu, aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Saat aku pergi, aku sudah melepaskan semuanya. Impianku, kehidupanku, harapanku, dan kau."_

Semua kalimat Taehyung terlintas di dalam pikiran Jungkook. Membuatnya kembali kehilangan arah dan merasa putus asa. Di sisi lain ia ingin mendapatkan Taehyung namun adakalanya ia ingin melepaskan Taehyung. Apa Taehyung tidak mengerti, bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita? Kenapa Taehyung begitu keras menolak kehadirannya? Padahal jelas-jelas Taehyung mengatakan cinta.

"Kim Taehyung, terima kasih sudah membuatku berantakan." Jungkook bergumam pelan. Jungkook bergegas berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar derit suara pintu ruang latihan. "Sudah kembali _Hyung_ , maafkan aku _Hyung_ aku tidak akan….," menggantung kalimatnya karena seseorang yang ia sangka sebagai SeokJin dan Namjoon ternyata Taehyung.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Masih terkejut, Jungkook hanya mampu menggeleng pelan. Taehyung mendekat dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel, dan Jungkook bisa mendengar suara tangis dari ponsel Taehyung.

"Youngjae merajuk dia ingin berbicara denganmu, ibuku sudah mencoba membujuknya. Dia menangis hampir satu jam dan bisakah kau….,"

Tanpa menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook langsung menyambar ponsel di tangan Taehyung, memunggungi Taehyung dan mulai berbicara dengan Youngjae.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan Youngjae dan mencoba menenangkannya." Taehyung berucap pelan, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda tanpa diketahui oleh Jungkook.

"Hai Jae."

" _Kookie! Kookie Kookie Jae lindu Kookie."_

"Kenapa menangis? Kenapa jadi nakal?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara lembut.

" _Jae tidak nakal!"_ Youngjae berteriak di seberang, membuat Jungkook harus menahan tawa mendengar lengkingan suara lucu Youngjae.

"Jae membuat Nenek sedih karena merajuk. Kenapa?"

" _Nenek dan Tae jahat!"_

"Nenek dan Tae jahat? Apa Nenek dan Tae mencubit Jae?"

" _Jae tidak boleh pakai popok lagi_."

Jungkook langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menatap bingung. "Tae tidak boleh pakai popok lagi?" Ulang Jungkook.

Taehyung melempar tatapan datar. "Dia sudah besar dan harus belajar menggunakan toilet." Balas Taehyung dengan nada malas.

"Jae sudah besar, popoknya harus dilepas. Jae ingin melindungi Nenek dan Tae kan?" Jungkook mungkin berbicara dengan Youngjae namun kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah Taehyung. "Setelah besar, Jae harus melindungi Tae. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang membuat Tae menangis, membuat Tae selalu tersenyum. Ya, Jae harus melakukannya karena—karena Kookie tidak bisa membuat Tae tersenyum, karena Kookie selalu membuat Tae menangis dan bersedih."

" _Jika Kookie nakal pada Tae, Jae akan mencubit Kookie."_

"Ya. Jae bisa mencubit Kookie sebanyak yang Jae inginkan."

" _Jae akan jadi besal, Jae tidak akan pakai popok lagi."_

"Itu baru benar sudah jangan nakal lagi, Kookie sayang Jae, sampai jumpa Sayang."

Ketika Jungkook menurunkan ponselnya, Taehyung tahu di seberang sana ibunya pasti sudah memutus sambungan telepon Jungkook dan Youngjae. Menelan ludah kasar, Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menghindari tatapan Jungkook. "Terima kasih sudah menenangkan Youngjae."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku, aku ayah Youngjae apa kau lupa hal itu?"

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam, mengambil kembali ponselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Jungkook menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang Taehyung. "Jungkook lepas."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Beri aku ruang untuk bernapas." Taehyung berucap pelan, dan ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Jungkook menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, terima kasih untuk review kalian _**amandayupi, Linkz account, Hastin99, Sasaya chan, ranran, gouhope, Anonym, maiolibel, njymvkh, funf, Taetae22, taelien, ayalien, GaemGyu92, dpramestidewi, Gummysmiled, kimjihyeonie, purplesya, Yuko384, VampireDPS, Clou3elf, Rizuku, Yeoja821, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Dwimin chan, Asmaul, catpill, braveyoon, exoinmylove, athensvt, whalme160700, srirahayuKookV, juney532, rahma12desti, Kyunie, retiana.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter sebelas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terima kasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Ketika Jungkook menurunkan ponselnya, Taehyung tahu di seberang sana ibunya pasti sudah memutus sambungan telepon Jungkook dan Youngjae. Menelan ludah kasar, Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menghindari tatapan Jungkook. "Terima kasih sudah menenangkan Youngjae."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuanku, aku ayah Youngjae apa kau lupa hal itu?"

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam, mengambil kembali ponselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Jungkook menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang Taehyung. "Jungkook lepas."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Beri aku ruang untuk bernapas." Taehyung berucap pelan, dan ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Jungkook menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Hari libur, Taehyung menemani Youngjae di rumah bersama Jimin. Jimin datang setelah Taehyung mengatakan jika sahabatnya itu hanya datang saat ingin saja. Jimin yang tidak terima akhirnya menemui Taehyung, padahal Taehyung hanya ingin memanfaatkan Jimin untuk menjaga Youngjae yang kelebihan energi. Sementara dirinya bisa bermalasan.

Taehyung berbaring tengkurap di atas lantai kayu teras belakang rumahnya. Memperhatikan Jimin yang entah sudah berapa kali tersenyum setelah memeriksa layar ponselnya. "Jimin kau yakin tidak mau kue buatan ibuku?"

"Nanti saja." Balas Jimin dengan seluruh perhatian tertuju pada layar ponselnya.

Dahi Taehyung semakin berkerut dalam. "Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya bertanya.

"Terjadi? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung disertai pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung sebenarnya, Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Ayolah Tae kau membuatku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan."

Taehyung lantas mendudukan dirinya. "Itu." Balas Taehyung dengan telunjuk kanan mengarah pada wajah Jimin. Jimin semakin bingung. "Kau terus tersenyum padahal Youngjae sibuk sendiri." Taehyung melirik putranya yang sibuk bermain dengan boneka singanya.

"Ah itu….," Jimin tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku mendengar desas-desus."

"Apa?!" Jimin memekik pelan.

"Kau dan Suga hyung." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Katakan desas-desus seperti apa?!" tuntut Jimin sambil menarik bahu kanan Taehyung cukup keras membuat Taehyung terhuyung ke depan hingga dahi keduanya nyaris bertabrakan.

"Jangan menarikku." Kesal Taehyung kemudian mendorong dada Jimin ke belakang menjauhinya.

"Maaf, salahmu membuatku kaget."

"Untung saja dahiku tidak bertabrakan dengan jidat lebarmu." Gerutu Taehyung.

"Jidatku tidak lebar." Balas Jimin dengan bibir mengerucut sebal dan tangan kanannya yang mengusap dahinya, memastikan jika dahinya benar-benar tidak selebar dugaan Taehyung. "Katakan desas-desus apa yang kau dengar, jika itu gosip murahan awas kau Kim Taehyung!" ancam Jimin.

"Kau dan Suga hyung memiliki hubungan spesial, kalian menjalin cinta." Ucap Taehyung disertari tatapan penuh selidik.

"A—apa?! Ah kau salah dengar itu hanya berita tidak penting." Balas Jimin tergagap.

Taehyung nyengir lebar. "Jika berita itu benar dan kau merasa bahagia, aku pasti bahagia Jimin. Aku akan meminta semua orang untuk tutup mulut, kau tahu kan media bisa menjadi sangat buruk. Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena semua pemberitaan di luar sana."

"Kau—kau akan melakukan semua itu untukku?"

"Tentu." Taehyung membalas mantap. "Kau sahabat terbaikku, aku menyayangimu, pasti aku akan melindungimu Park Jimin."

"Terima kasih Tae."

"Satu hal." Taehyung mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. "Aku harap kau tidak menjadikan Suga hyung sebagai pelarian, karena aku."

Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Taehyung. "Awalnya memang seperti itu, aku tak akan memungkirinya. Lalu aku berpikir jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, kesempatan mungkin tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya."

"Melewatkan kesempatan?"

"Suga hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan karena mengharapkanmu terlihat tidak mungkin. Aku memutuskan menerima Suga hyung. Aku akan belajar mencintainya. Bisa saja aku berusaha untuk terus mengejarmu Tae, tapi kau tidak memberiku kepastian dan kesempatan." Jimin tersenyum tipis, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Taehyung. "Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali melepaskanmu Tae, dan memulainya dengan yang lain. Jika aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Suga hyung, aku bisa saja tak mendapatkan seseorang seperti Suga hyung di masa depan. Aku ingin memilih seseorang yang memilihku."

Taehyung menatap Jimin takjub. "Memilih seseorang yang memilihmu." Gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Ya." Balas singkat Jimin, kedua matanya menatap wajah Taehyung lekat. Memperhatikan tatapan Taehyung yang menerawang ke suatu tempat yang tak Jimin ketahui. "Maaf jika hal ini akan membuatmu kesal. Mungkin kau bisa memberi Jungkook kesempatan kedua, mungkin tak akan seburuk yang dulu."

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam sebelum memalingkan wajah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kurasa sekarang saatnya Youngjae tidur siang."

Jimin melihat Youngjae menguap lucu, balita itu sudah membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai dan menggunakan perut boneka singanya sebagai bantal. "Ya, kurasa sekarang saatnya Youngjae tidur siang, dan aku harus pergi. Aku ada acara radio pukul empat sore nanti."

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang Jim."

"Ya. Tae. Jangan memikirkan ucapanku tadi, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Sebagai sahabatmu aku akan selalu mendukung setiap keputusanmu."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku Jim. Selalu di sisiku meski aku berbuat salah."

"Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama untukku. Kau masih ingat saat aku sengaja memaki penyanyi baru yang tak menyapaku, dan kau membelaku di depan semua pencari berita itu."

Taehyung tertawa, kali ini cukup keras. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memukul kepalamu, tapi aku mengerti. Sebagai seseorang yang terjun ke dunia musik terlebih dulu dan dengan semua penghargaan yang kau terima kau ingin dihormati."

"Itu dulu, sekarang aku tak ambil pusing jika ada junior yang acuh saat melewatiku."

"Semua orang melakukan kesalahan Jim. Terima kasih kau selalu ada untukku."

"Kau juga. Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Tentu."

Jimin mengulurkan kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Taehyung, memberinya pelukan erat. Rasa cinta itu masih ada untuk Taehyung, namun semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang. Jimin tak lagi membayangkan masa depannya bersama Taehyung, bayangan menikahi Taehyung, menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama Taehyung, memiliki keluarga kecil bersama Taehyung, semuanya tak lagi terlintas di pikirannya.

Ya, Jimin telah merelakan seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan Jimin percaya tak semua bisa dimiliki di hidup ini, Kim Taehyung salah satunya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dia miliki. Setidaknya Jimin pernah mencoba untuk mendapatkan Taehyung, maka tak perlu ada penyesalan di kemudian hari.

"Maaf aku mengganggu."

"Ah!" Jimin tersentak lantas melepaskan pelukannya dengan Taehyung bahkan ia tak sadar dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Taehyung.

"Kau ini!" protes Taehyung. Ia lantas berdiri dan menyapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Hai Jungkook."

"Hai Tae, aku mampir karena kebetulan aku lewat di daerah ini bersama menejerku."

"Hmmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Maaf aku mengganggu sebaiknya aku pergi saja…,"

"Bisa kau angkat Youngjae dan membawanya ke kamar?" potong Taehyung.

Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin terperanjat dengan kalimat Taehyung, Jimin berpikir jika Taehyung akan mengusir Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit kebingungan di dalam dirinya, Jimin diam-diam pergi untuk memberi waktu pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk kemudian perlahan mengangkat tubuh Youngjae, membuat balitanya sedikit merengek karena tidurnya terganggu. Namun, rengekan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Youngjae dengan cepat kembali terlelap. "Ah Jimin pergi?" Taehyung bertanya entah kepada siapa setelah menyadari kepergian sahabatnya.

"Ya, dia pergi." Balas Jungkook. Taehyung tak menanggapi dia hanya mengambil boneka Youngjae dan melangkah memasuki rumah. Jungkok lantas mengikuti dari belakang.

"Dimana menejermu?"

"Kembali ke agensi."

"Kau kembali ke dorm kan nanti?"

"Ya, menejerku akan menjemputku. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal, besok baru ada jadwal, syuting MV."

"Aku tahu, aku sudah melihat jadwal kalian."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taehyung yang sebenarnya cukup bernada tak bersahabat itu. "Dimana bibi Kim?"

"Pergi dengan teman-temannya."

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook sambil memperbaiki posisi Youngjae di dalam gendongannya. Taehyung mendorong pintu kamarnya, menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan memberi ruang untuk Jungkook masuk. "Baringkan saja Youngjae, kau sudah makan?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, sementara dirinya sedang sibuk memastikan Youngjae berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Sedang diet?" sambung Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu sibuk dan melupakan jadwal makanku."

"Jaga kesehatanmu."

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh menatap Taehyung. "Kau peduli?"

Mengalihkan tatapannya dan memilih untuk meneliti lemari pakaian dari kayu murahan, Taehyung lantas menjawab. "Kau penting untuk BTS dan _Big Hit_."

Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan ke dapur dan membawakan makanan untukmu atau kau mau makan di meja makan?"

"Aku ingin menemani Youngjae, aku belum lapar, kau tidak perlu repot."

"Aku harus memperlakukan tamuku dengan baik." Taehyung memutar tubuhnya cepat kemudian melangkah pergi sebelum Jungkook memutuskan memiliki topik pembicaraan lain.

Taehyung membuka lemari pendingin, lantas mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dingin. Meletakannya ke atas nampan plastik bermotif corak tahunan kayu, berwarna cokelat muda. Mengambil mangkuk dan menuang sup daging, mengambil satu lagi mangkuk dengan ukuran lebih kecil untuk tempat nasi. Taehyung membawa nampan kembali ke kamarnya.

Jungkook berbaring di sisi kanan tubuh Youngjae, kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya teratur. Taehyung meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas meja kerjanya dengan hati-hati. Ragu-ragu Taehyung melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat tidur. Berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah Jungkook. "Apa kau tidur? Secepat itu kau tidur?"

Dan Jungkook tentu saja tak menjawab. Kali ini perhatian Taehyung tertuju pada Youngjae. Dan putranya terlihat lebih mirip Jungkook dibanding dirinya. "Kau terlihat lelah, tidurlah. Aku bisa memanaskan supnya lagi saat kau bangun nanti." Taehyung lantas berdiri menatap Jungkook untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Tersenyum perih. "Taehyung." Menggumam pelan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Memeluk tubuh Youngjae lebih erat, aroma tubuh Taehyung menguar dari selimut serta bantal yang kini Jungkook gunakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana ibunya bersikap begitu baik kepada Jungkook. Bahkan meminta Jungkook memanggil Ibu bukan Nyonya Kim lagi. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jungkook, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jungkook. "Berhenti menatap ibumu seperti seorang kriminal."

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam malas.

"Kau keberatan dengan sikap Ibu kepada Jungkook?" tidak menjawab Taehyung hanya melempar tatapan tajam. "Terakhir kali kau menatap Ibu seperti itu, usiamu tujuh tahun dan Ibu menolak permintaanmu untuk memelihara anak anjing."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung menatap sang ibu penuh tanya.

"Jungkook ayah kandung Youngjae."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ibu kecewa pada Jungkook, apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu. Ibu kecewa. Tapi Jungkook ayah kandung Youngjae, dan di masa depan Ibu yakin kami akan sering bertemu. Ibu hanya mencoba untuk berdamai."

Taehyung melempar tatapan kosong, ia hanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang ibu tentang Jungkook. "Ibu—memaafkan Jungkook?"

"Kita tidak bisa terus hidup dalam dendam Taehyung."

"Nenek!" Youngjae memanggil dengan riang dalam gendongan Jungkook. Jungkook mengajak Youngjae untuk mandi bersama, dan tentu saja Youngjae tidak menolak.

"Hentikan tatapan itu, ada Youngjae, Kim Taehyung."

"Iya Ibu." Jelas sekali jika Taehyung masih sangat kesal.

"Sudah cukup larut, Youngjae waktunya tidur."

"Iya Nyonya Kim, ah maaf Ibu. Saya akan menghubungi menejer saya dan menunggu di luar, terima kasih atas makan siang dan air hangatnya hari ini." Jungkook tersenyum menurunkan Youngjae dari gendongannya, membungkuk hormat. Menatap Taehyung namun yang diperhatikan justru acuh. "Sampai jumpa Youngjae." Tangan kanan Jungkook mengacak rambut Youngjae lembut.

"Tae temani Kookie!" pekik Youngjae, berlari menghampiri Taehyung menggenggam jari telunjuk kanan Taehyung dan menariknya. "Tae temani Kookie, atau Jae di luar?"

"Haah…," hembusan napas jengah terdengar jelas dari Taehyung.

"Tae?"

"Baiklah, Tae akan menemani Kookie di luar. Jae tidur sekarang dengan Nenek." Taehyung menatap kedua mata bulat putranya yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Taehyung memilih bungkam meski dirinya berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook. Berhenti di depan pintu, mengenakan sepatu, melintasi halaman rumah. Dan kini berdiri di depan pagar yang tertutup.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Apa perlu bertanya lagi."

Jungkook tertawa canggung mendengar kalimat Taehyung. "Aku hanya ingin kita mengobrol akrab sampai menejerku tiba."

"Di sini dingin." Taehyung mulai mengeluh. "Apa aku bisa masuk? Apa kau tidak berani menunggu menejermu seorang diri?"

"Aku berani, tapi ini permintaan Youngjae. Lihat saja dia mengawasimu."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat putra kecilnya mengawasi dirinya dan Jugkook lewat jendela. Menempelkan pipi gembulnya pada kaca jendela, pemandangan yang sebenarnya sangat lucu.

"Anginnya kencang dan dingin." Sekali lagi Taehyung mengeluh, kali ini diselingi dengan gerakan kaki kanannya yang menendang-nendang kerikil.

Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak cepat, menarik lengan kiri Taehyung lembut. Mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. "Lebih hangat?"

Taehyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jungkook melirik Taehyung dari ekor matanya, menahan senyuman karena wajah Taehyung yang sedang marah tampak menggemaskan baginya. Melepaskan jaket hijau tentaranya, Jungkook lantas memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh Taehyung. Terperanjat, Taehyung menoleh ke kiri. "Ke—kenapa menejermu lama sekali?" terbata karena terpesona dengan Jungkook, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah." Balas Jungkook, padahal dia yang meminta sang menejer untuk terlambat menjemputnya. "Mau mendengar musik?"

Taehyung tak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Dulu kita memiliki selera musik yang sama, mungkin sekarang tak berubah."

"Mungkin….," Taehyung menggumam malas.

Mengeluarkan ponsel, memasang _earphone._ Jungkook lantas memberikan sebelah _earphone_ -nya kepada Taehyung. Musik mulai mengalun, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pagar rumah Taehyung. Menikmati alunan musik disertai hembusan angin malam musim panas yang cukup kencang.

" _So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time I promise, after that, I'll let you go….,"_

Taehyung menahan senyum mendengar Jungkook menyanyikan lagu Ariana Grande. Jungkook menyukai banyak girlband bahkan ia hapal beberapa tarian girlband dengan sempurna. Namun, Ariana Grande? Taehyung baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Hah!" terperanjat karena Jungkook tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya bukan lagi di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook.

" _I don't deserve it, I know I don't deserve it, but stay with me a minute I swear l'll make it worth it. Can't you forgive me? At least jus temporarily. I know that this is my fault I should've been more careful."_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bukan Taehyung yang kukenal dulu. Jangan berbohong Tae, kau bahkan tinggal di Inggris dalam waktu yang cukup lama, mustahil kau tidak memahami lirik lagu tadi."

"Jung…,"

"Apa aku membuatmu tak bisa bernapas?" potong Jungkook. "Apa aku membebanimu?" Taehyung menunduk, Jungkook menarik dagu Taehyung memaksa keduanya untuk bertatapan. "Jawab aku Kim Taehyung. Apa kau akan merasa lega jika aku melepasmu?"

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung lemah.

Menurunkan tangannya dari dagu Taehyung. "Baiklah…," menggantung kalimatnya. Jungkook merasa dadanya seolah ditekan. "Baiklah—aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Kau masih bisa menemui Youngjae kapanpun yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jungkook bersamaan dengan suara klakson dan sorot lampu dari mobil menejer Jungkook.

"Selamat malam." Suara itu bukan suara sang menejer, suara itu milik Min Yoongin. "Selamat malam Taehyung. Menejer Jungkook ada urusan mendadak jadi aku yang menjemput….," ucapan Suga terhenti karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu penumpang dan merangsek masuk.

"Kita pergi _Hyung_." Ucap Jungkook tegas.

Suga menggangguk canggung. "Sampai jumpa Taehyung." Ucapnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Jungkook harus melihat pantulan bayangan Taehyung dari kaca spion. Menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat, berteriak di dalam hati agar tak menangis. Tetap saja air mata yang berusaha ditahannya meluncur keluar dengan cepat.

"Jungkook?" nada cemas terdengar dari suara Suga, melihat Jungkook yang menangis dan terlihat berantakan seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia sedang mengandung, kenapa dia menempatkanku pada posisi yang paling bersalah di sini? Kenapa dia sangat egois? Kenapa dia tidak mengerti jika aku sangat mencintainya? Aku menawarkan yang terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan dan dia…, dan Taehyung melemparkan semuanya kembali padaku." Racau Jungkook.

"Semua butuh waktu Jungkook. Bersabarlah, kau dan Taehyung sama-sama berada di posisi yang sulit. Sedikit lagi, kau bisa menunggu Taehyung selama ini. Sedikit lagi, kau pasti bisa bertahan."

"Jika akhirnya tidak berubah bagaimana?!" Tuntut Jungkook menoleh ke kiri menatap Suga.

Menelan ludah kasar, Suga mencoba memberi jawaban terbaik. "Kecuali jika dia memintamu untuk pergi."

"Dia sudah mengatakannya, entah sudah berapa kali. Sebelum _Hyung_ datang Taehyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Lebih tepatnya aku yang bertanya."

"Dia akan merasa lebih baik jika kau melepaskannya?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan. Lepaskan Taehyung."

"A—apa?!" pekik Jungkook tidak percaya dengan ucapan Suga.

"Kau ingin Taehyung bahagia, kau tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Jika dia merasa bahagia tanpa tekanan darimu, maka lepaskan dia. Lepaskan Taehyung biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya."

Jungkook terperanjat tak percaya untuk beberapa detik akibat kalimat Suga. Sebelum dia dikejutkan oleh dering ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut melihat nama si pemanggil yang tertera di layar. Jungkook bergegas menjawab panggilan pada ponselnya.

"Jungkook!" belum sempat Jungkook mengeluarkan suara, teriakkan Taehyung di seberang sana mendahuluinya.

Menoleh ke belakang Jungkook melihat Taehyung berlari mengejar mobilnya. "Berhenti _Hyung_!"

Suga menginjak rem dalam-dalam terkejut dengan teriakkan Jungkook, membuat tubuh keduanya tersentak ke depan. Beruntung mereka memakai sabuk pengaman. Suga melihat Jungkook menarik kasar sabuk pengamannya, mendorong pintu mobil tergesa, dan bahkan ponselnya terlempar ke _dashboard_. Bingung dan terkejut, Suga melompat turun dari mobil.

Taehyung memperlambat gerakan kedua kakinya sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar berhenti. Napas berkejaran, paru-paru terhimpit, kedua kaki terasa kebas, mengejar mobil bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Jungkook hanya berdiri di sisi kanan mobil, terlalu takut untuk mendekati Taehyung.

"Apa…," Taehyung mulai berbicara disela napas tersengalnya. "Apa kau tidak akan menyakitiku lagi?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau harus berjanji."

"Aku janji."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan semua kecemasan di dalam dirinya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau menerimaku kembali Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Dan Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sangat bahagia seperti sekarang. Lebih dari saat diterima menjadi trainee, lebih dari saat debut, lebih dari menerima penghargaan, lebih dari di terima di SOPA. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan detik ini melebihi semua kebahagiaan yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, terima kasih review kalian _**MiniMinyoonMini, Nagi, TaeKai, taetae22, funf, maiolibel, VKookKookV, Icha744, ranran, kookv enthusiast, kahisairawan, shiinasany, Anselon, Clou3elf, exoinmylove, purplesya, Linkz account, GaemGyu92, VampireDPS, taelien, Diwmin chan, vivikim406, Asmaul, whalme160700, KaiNieris, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, srirahayuKookV, Sasayan chan, Yeoja821, Kyunie, justcallmeBii, wijayanti628, Rizuku, juney532, jennyangkasa22, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Gummysmiled, rrrriiiieee.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terima kasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengabaikan semua kecemasan di dalam dirinya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau menerimaku kembali Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Dan Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sangat bahagia seperti sekarang. Lebih dari saat diterima menjadi trainee, lebih dari saat debut, lebih dari menerima penghargaan, lebih dari di terima di SOPA. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan detik ini melebihi semua kebahagiaan yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

Menahan senyumannnya, Jungkook berlari menyongsong Taehyung. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung, memeluk erat. "Terima kasih," bisiknya. Sementara Taehyung hanya tersenyum di dalam dekapan Jungkook. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan."

"Kau juga—terima kasih sudah menunggu dan bersabar untukku."

Jungkook mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Taehyung, tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pikiran kotor di dalam otaknya. Ia hanya tidak percaya jika hal baik ini akhirnya terjadi, dan Jungkook hanya takut semua ini hanya mimpi indah. Dan akan segera berakhir.

"Kau nyata kan Taehyung, kau bukan sekedar mimpi indahku kan?"

"Jung…,"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini." Potong Jungkook setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Taehyung lekat. "Aku tidak percaya jika kau bersedia menerimaku kembali."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Lalu—apa aku harus menamparmu supaya kau percaya? Orang bilang jika merasa sakit berarti itu bukan mimpi."

"Hmmmm…., apa kau tega menamparku?" goda Jungkook.

 _ **PLAKK!**_

Kedua mata Jungkook membulat sempurna. "Sakit?" tanpa dosa Taehyung bertanya.

"Ya, ini sakit." Balas Jungkook, telapak tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipi kanannya yang malang.

"Pergilah, Suga hyung terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk."

"Aku bisa menggantikannya mengemudi."

"Jangan membuat masalah kau belum memiliki SIM."

"Jendela mobilnya gelap, tidak terlihat dari luar." Jungkook berusaha memberi alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, dan keringat entah sejak kapan muncul, dia gugup, sangat gugup. Dan Jungkook tak peduli jika dirinya seperti seorang remaja kasmaran sekarang, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Pergilah, kau bisa mendapat masalah jika tinggal lebih lama. Sampai besok."

Melempar tatapan tak rela pada akhirnya Jungkook menyerah untuk tetap tinggal. "Baiklah…., aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tentu."

"Aku bisa datang ke rumahmu?"

"Kapanpun yang kau inginkan, jika kau benar-benar memiliki waktu." Balas Taehyung dan meski dia mengatakan kepada Jungkook untuk pergi terlihat jelas jika dirinyapun merasa tidak rela.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama, jalan-jalan, kau, aku, dan Youngjae."

"Tentu saja."

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama, kau dan aku, tanpa Youngjae."

Taehyung mendengus. "Pergilah, Suga hyung bisa tidur sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil sekarang." Ucap Taehyung kedua tangannya mendorong pelan dada bidang Jungkook.

Perlahan kedua tangan Jungkook menggenggam lembut kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung. "Sampai jumpa." Bisik Jungkook sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Taehyung belum beranjak hingga mobil yang membawa Jungkook tak lagi terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Taehyung menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum, namun, ia tetap tersenyum. Dadanya terasa penuh dan hangat sekarang.

Perasaan yang sama ketika dia bertemu dengan Jungkook pertama kali. Dan itu sudah sangat lama berlalu. "Baiklah, Kim Taehyung sekarang waktunya pulang, menggosok gigi, dan tidur." Gumam Taehyung kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ malam ini biarkan aku menemanimu di studio. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur."

"Suga hyung kita belum pernah berkencan sekalipun. Anggap saja itu kencan pertama kita….," rengek Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur." Acuh Suga.

"Kau tidak romantis Suga hyung."

"Kapan syuting ini selesai? Melelahkan." Suga membalas kalimat Jimin dengan jawaban keluar topik.

Jimin menggeser duduknya mendekati Suga, menghimpit Suga di antara tubuhnya dan lengan sofa lama yang mereka duduki. Suga menoleh ke kiri menatap Jimin tajam. Jimin tersenyum lucu, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. "Suga hyung imut jika dilihat dari dekat."

Kening Suga berkerut dalam, Jimin menelan ludah kasar kemudian menggeser duduknya menjauh. Bagaimana tidak takut jika tatapan Suga sangat mengerikan. Seolah mengatakan _minggir atau kau tewas mengenaskan!_

"Ah!" pekik Jimin ketika Suga merebahkan kepalanya ke atas kedua paha miliknya.

"Istirahat setengah jam, aku akan tidur. Jangan menggangguku atau kau akan menyesal Park Jimin." Ancam Suga.

"Tentu Suga hyung, tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Gumam Jimin disela usaha kerasnya untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Suga.

Taehyung baru saja selesai menghitung semua penari yang akan membantu BTS syuting MV mereka. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di atas lantai gudang tua berdebu. Beristirahat dengan gelas plastik 450 ml berisi _Sprite_.

"Hei!" protes Taehyung ketika seseorang duduk di sisi kanan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Menyikut lengan kanannya, membuat gelas _Sprite_ di tangannya bergoyang meski tidak tumpah. Itu membuatnya cukup kesal.

"Melelahkan."

Suara itu mengubah kekesalan Taehyung menjadi rasa gugup memalukan seorang remaja belasan tahun yang bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Ya." Jawab singkat Taehyung. Supaya kegugupannya tak terlihat jelas. Meminum sedikit soda di dalam gelas. Taehyung lantas berpura-pura untuk fokus melihat kerja para kru.

"Suga hyung bukan orang yang romantis, dia sangat dingin, aku harap Jimin tidak menyerah dengan Suga hyung."

"Jimin lebih tua darimu panggil dia _Hyung_ juga."

"Akan aku pertimbangkan." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada malas. "Setelah semua hal menyebalkan ini selesai, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat bersama."

"Aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik."

Taehyung tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir Jungkook, dia hanya harus benar-benar fokus sekarang. Memastikan semuanya sempurna, dan kehadiran Jungkook yang membuatnya gugup. Tidak baik untuk pekerjaan dan konsentrasinya.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Sekarang kau menejer BTS." Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Berbisik pada telinga Taehyung. "Bukan kekasihku."

Taehyung menoleh ke kanan cepat, menatap Jungkook berniat untuk memukul Jungkook. Namun, dia urung melakukannya melihat tatanan rambut bergelombang Jungkook yang terlihat lucu. "Rambutmu aneh."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, rambutmu terlihat aneh."

"Kau tidak suka?"

Bibir Taehyung sedikit mengerucut, berpikir. "Aku suka gaya rambutmu yang biasa."

"Hanya untuk keperluan syuting, setelah itu rambutku akan seperti biasa."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Kalian akan memakai konsep yang sama ketika tampil untuk promo."

Wajah Jungkook berubah kesal. "Berarti kau tidak akan menyukaiku dalam waktu yang lama."

"Ayolah…, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku tidak terlalu suka gaya rambutmu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Ah!" pekik Taehyung di akhir kalimat. Apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya terang-terangan?

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Taehyung berharap wajahnya tak bersemu merah sekarang. Jungkook mengambil gelas soda Taehyung dan meminumnya. Meletakkan gelas soda di sisi kiri tubuhnya, menggeser duduknya merapat pada Taehyung.

"Berapa lama waktu istirahat yang tersisa?"

"Dua puluh menit."

"Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Jungkook, sebelum Taehyung menanggapi ia sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Taehyung. Sementara tangan kirinya menyelinap cepat memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke kanan namun wajah Jungkook tak bisa dia lihat. Hanya rambut cokelat bergelombang Jungkook, dan aroma wangi _Hair Spray_ yang menyambutnya. Napas Jungkook terdengar teratur dalam waktu singkat. Pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung melonggar. "Tidur nyenyak Jungkook." Bisik Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Taehyung. Bangun lebih pagi, membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan, memandikan serta menyuapi Youngjae. Syuting MV selesai, dan bekerja di dalam ruangan menurut Taehyung lebih nyaman dibanding berada di luar seharian.

Atau mungkin dirinya bukan tipe orang yang menyukai kegiatan luar ruangan. Dan sekarang Taehyung menikmati acara berangkat kerjanya. Jalanan yang sepi, trotoar luas untuk dirinya sendiri. Sempurna.

"Tunggu!" suara seseorang menarik perhatian Taehyung. Memutar tubuhnya Taehyung menatap beberapa orang di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Kalian memanggil saya?" bertanya sopan, Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menatap segerombolan orang dengan wajah tertutup masker hitam, dan jaket-jaket berwarna gelap.

"Ya. Apa kau Kim Taehyung, menejer BTS?"

"Iya. Ada apa? Kalian ingin mengetahui jadwal BTS? Ada di web resmi BTS, semua lengkap ada di sana."

"Kenapa kau mengambil Jungkook dari kami?!"

"A—apa? Mengambil Jungkook?" Taehyung benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa segerombolan orang di hadapannya sekarang adalah fans BTS, mengapa mereka nampak sangat mengerikan? Apa mereka akan menyakiti dirinya? Atau bahkan membunuhnya?

"Jangan berpura-pura polos! Pelacur!"

Sungguh, itu panggilan yang sangat kasar. Taehyung nyaris tak bernapas mendengar panggilan menjijikan itu.

"Kau memiliki anak dari Jungkook. Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membawa Jungkook ke tempat tidur?! Kau pasti merayunya, dasar murahan! Pelacur!"

"Wajahmu itu jelek!"

"Kau juga tidak kaya!"

"Tidak terkenal!"

"Putus sekolah!"

"Tidak ada satu hal dalam dirimu yang bisa menarik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook kami yang sempurna, harus tergoda oleh pelacur murahan sepertimu!"

"Aku bukan pelacur, aku tidak pernah menggoda Jungkook untuk tidur denganku. Jaga mulut kalian!"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Taehyung. Ia sempat terhuyung karena tamparan yang ia dapatkan. Pipi dan sudut bibir kanannya terasa panas, perih, dan berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau yang harus menutup mulutmu Pelacur." Salah seorang maju mencengkeram kerah kemeja Taehyung erat.

Kemudian seorang lagi maju untuk mengancam Taehyung. "Tinggalkan Jungkook, atau kau akan menyesal. Pikirkan keluargamu dan juga anak harammu itu. Kim Youngjae."

" Tinggalkan Jungkook dan kami akan mengampunimu juga melupakan semuanya. Kau akan menjadi menejer BTS untuk menafkahi keluargamu, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Tinggalkan Jungkook kami."

Sesuatu yang dingin mengguyur kepala Taehyung. Dari aromanya itu hanya soda. "Kami bisa menyirammu dengan air keras, tapi sebagai peringatan awal rasanya kurang sopan langsung pada intinya."

"Cukup! Kita pergi!" perintah salah satu dari mereka.

Tubuh Taehyung didorong kasar membuat Taehyung terhempas dan jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar keras. Taehyung langsung berdiri tak menunggu hingga semua orang mengerikan itu berlalu. Karena dia tahu, dirinya lebih kuat dari semua ancaman mereka. Untuk hubungannya dengan Jungkook, pasti dia akan memikirkannya ulang. Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan Youngjae dan ibunya.

Mengambil jaket dari dalam ransel, jaket yang selalu dia bawa. Taehyung mengenakannya dengan cepat. Menaikkan penutup kepala, ia hanya tidak ingin menarik banyak perhatian dengan kemeja bernoda soda, rambut basah lengket, dan aroma soda.

Berlari cepat memasuki gedung _Big Hit_. Tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya, setengah berlari menuju ruang kerja dan mengambil kemeja cadangan di sana. Pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh rambut, hanya itu yang Taehyung bisa pikirkan sekarang.

"Tae!"

Taehyung hapal suara itu milik siapa. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya atau sekarang bisa disebut dengan berlari. Hanya ingin menghindari Jungkook untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi. Jungkook muncul disaat tidak tepat. Taehyung mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Tae tunggu!"

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung sebelum menarik pintu ruangan kemudian membantingnya tidak memberi kesempatan pada Jungkook. "Jangan masuk! Aku mohon! Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang mendesak. Aku janji akan menemuimu setelah selesai." Ucap Taehyung dari dalam ruangan sementara Jungkook berada di luar.

"Baiklah…, aku akan pergi. Berjanjilah untuk menemuiku atau jika kau benar-benar tidak sempat menemuiku. Kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Aku janji."

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jaga kesehatanmu."

"Ya."

Menghembuskan napas lega, Taehyung lantas memutar tubuhnya dan berniat untuk berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya. Ketika suara pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan dirinya, ditambah tarikan cukup kuat pada bahu kanannya.

"Taehyung!"

Teriakkan Jungkook membuat kedua telinga Taehyung berdenging.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa wajahmu?!"

"Aku hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi, sudahlah. Tidak ada yang serius jangan cemas."

"Taehyung wajah dan bibir atasmu terluka, itu bukan luka benturan. Dan soda." Tangan kiri Jungkook mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung, merasakan rambut Taehyung yang lengket di bawah jari-jari tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Fansmu, mereka menyerangku." Ucap Taehyung, ia sadar sebaiknya tak menyembunyikan kenyataan lagi dari Jungkook.

"Apa?!" Jungkook sangat terkejut sekarang. "Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin mereka siapa, mungkin bukan fansmu, atau sebagian kecil dari fansmu. Tapi mereka tahu tentang Youngjae, dan mereka mengancam akan menyakiti Youngjae dan mungkin ibuku juga. Kurasa lebih baik kita tidak bersama."

"Tidak!" tegas Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Jika mereka akan menyakitimu lagi dan keluargamu, mereka harus melewatiku. Dan jika mereka menginginkan kau pergi aku juga akan pergi, jika mereka menginginkan kau mati, aku akan mati bersamamu."

"Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung tak percaya dengan kalimat Jungkook.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu, kita akan bersama apapun yang terjadi."

 **TBC**

Halo semua, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Maaf update mundur biasanya hari Sabtu menjadi Minggu. Terima kasih untuk review kalian _ **kahisairawan, wahyu fn1, srirahayuKookV, jennyangkasa22, Vampire DPS, maiolibel, Taetae22, funf, ranran, VKookKookV, Yeoja812, nk nk, Sasayan chan, athensvt, athensvt, Rizuku, Clou3elf, Hastin99, rrriiieee, glennmooreww, vivikim406, Ansleon, KaiNieris, lunch27, juney532, eksa203, Cho Ryeomi, restiana, Icha744, Asmaul, whalme160700, taelien, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, kanataruu, justcallmeBi, purplesya, wijayanti628, amandayupi, jisaid, Yuko348, taehyung392, Kyunie, GaemGyu92, catpill, braveyoon, Gummysmiled.**_

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye…

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**SECRET**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: All BTS member and other**

 **Halooo ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan terima kasih atas kesediaan para pembaca membaca cerita saya. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Taehyung!"

Teriakkan Jungkook membuat kedua telinga Taehyung berdenging.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa wajahmu?!"

"Aku hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi, sudahlah. Tidak ada yang serius jangan cemas."

"Taehyung wajah dan bibir atasmu terluka, itu bukan luka benturan. Dan soda." Tangan kiri Jungkook mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung, merasakan rambut Taehyung yang lengket di bawah jari-jari tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Fansmu, mereka menyerangku." Ucap Taehyung, ia sadar sebaiknya tak menyembunyikan kenyataan lagi dari Jungkook.

"Apa?!" Jungkook sangat terkejut sekarang. "Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin mereka siapa, mungkin bukan fansmu, atau sebagian kecil dari fansmu. Tapi mereka tahu tentang Youngjae, dan mereka mengancam akan menyakiti Youngjae dan mungkin ibuku juga. Kurasa lebih baik kita tidak bersama."

"Tidak!" tegas Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Jika mereka akan menyakitimu lagi dan keluargamu, mereka harus melewatiku. Dan jika mereka menginginkan kau pergi aku juga akan pergi, jika mereka menginginkan kau mati, aku akan mati bersamamu."

"Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung tak percaya dengan kalimat Jungkook.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu, kita akan bersama apapun yang terjadi."

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

"Taehyung."

"Jimin aku mohon, jangan mengatakan apa-apa." Pinta Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Taehyung!" suara Jungkook terdengar ceria di belakang punggung Taehyung. "Hai Jimin hyung."

"Hai Jungkook."

"Mencari Suga hyung?"

"Ya." Balas Jimin setengah berdusta.

"Suga hyung ada di dalam ruang latihan, ayo."

"Aku pasti mendukung kalin." Ucap Jimin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Ayo Tae, kau tidak akan melewatkan hal istimewa BTS kan?" tanya Jungkook sambil melirik Taehyung.

"Tentu." Balas Taehyung.

Jimin sengaja untuk tidak mengikuti Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki ruang latihan. Ancaman dan semua celaan di akun media sosial Taehyung sudah keterlaluan. Taehyung mungkin terlihat seperti biasa, mempesona dengan senyum khasnya, tapi apa Jungkook tak menyadari bagaimana bibir Taehyung yang pucat, dan kedua pipinya yang semakin kurus.

Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak perlahan untuk mencari telapak tangan Taehyung. Jungkook meraih dan menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung, tersentak kecil merasakan jari jemari Taehyung yang sedingin es.

"Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung bingung, ketika Jungkook tak menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mereka sampai di depan ruang latihan. "Jungkook, kemana?" Jungkook memilih bungkam dan terus berjalan.

Atap gedung, Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke atap gedung. Angin terasa sejuk, musim panas nyaris berakhir. Jungkook terlebih dahulu mendudukan dirinya ke atas beton lantai berdebu. "Apa kau masih ingat, dulu semasa trainee kita sering ke sini."

"Hmm." Gumam Jungkook kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan Jungkook.

"Kau menghiburku saat semua orang mengatakan vokalku terlalu lemah, gerakan menariku tak bagus." Lanjut Jungkook.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat sedetail itu." Balas Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku selalu nyaman denganmu dibanding dengan yang lain. Lalu aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda tentangmu, saat perayaan ulangtahun Seokjin hyung. Dengan kurang ajarnya aku menciummu, saat itu aku yakin aku mencintaimu. Perasaan itu bukan perasaan sayang selayaknya sahabat atau saudara laki-laki. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darimu. Dan aku melakukannya, aku mengambil impianmu…,"

"Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung dia hanya merasa tidak sanggup untuk mendengarkan semuanya dari Jungkook sekarang.

"Lalu kau kembali." Ucap Jungkook, tidak peduli dengan keengganan Taehyung. "Aku sangat membencimu, karena kau pergi begitu saja, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Aku menunggumu kembali, aku menunggu kabar darimu, tapi kau tidak pernah muncul. Dan saat kau muncul di hadapanku, kau bersikap seolah kita tak saling kenal."

Kedua telapak tangan Taehyung mengepal erat, ucapan Jungkook dengan nada penuh campuran emosi membuat Taehyung seolah bisa merasakan semua beban yang Jungkook tanggung.

"Tatapanmu benar-benar dingin. Aku menyelidikimu seperti orang asing dan perampok. Lalu, saat aku mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya, rasa benci itu berubah menjadi rasa bersalah yang mencekik. Dan kau terus menolakku, saat itu aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku karena semua kesalahan besar yang telah aku lakukan padamu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Bisik Jungkook.

"Apa semua sudah berada di luar batas?"

"Apa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Kau sangat pucat, apa semua kata-kata kasar mereka membebanimu?"

"Jung…,"

"Katakan Taehyung, jangan berbohong lagi. Jangan bersikap seolah kau sangat kuat dan bisa menanggung seluruh beban dunia di pundakmu."

Menelan ludah kasar, pada akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?!" pekik Taehyung, terlalu takut untuk membayangkan tindakan Jungkook.

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata Taehyung. "Aku akan mengembalikan ketenangan dalam kehidupanmu, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Percayalah padaku."

Tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat, jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Taehyung. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bergerak turun, menggantung pada dagu lancip Taehyung. Mengakhiri jarak yang tercipta.

Saat bibir hangat Jungkook menyapanya, kedua kelopak mata Taehyung tertutup. Perasaan yang sama ketika ciuman pertama mereka. Gugup dan antusias disaat bersamaan. Perasaan, ketika cinta membutakan semuanya, dan perasaan seolah kau bisa menghadapi apapun bersama dengan orang yang menjadi sangat berharga di dalam hidupmu.

Menekan lembut tengkuk Taehyung, Jungkook memperdalam ciumannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum dengan lembut menarik mundur tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya," bisik Jungkook.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu, karirmu, dan BTS." Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun lagi." Bisik Jungkook kemudian menarik lembut tubuh Taehyung dan merengkuhnya. Melindungi tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu dari terpaan angin di akhir musim panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fire dan Save Me dirilis, sukses besar. Jungkook dan Taehyung sepakat untuk sedikit saling menjauh agar ancaman kepada Taehyung mereda. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Ancaman terus berdatangan dan Jungkook semakin mencemaskan keselamatan Taehyung dan keluarganya. Selain itu bukankah dirinya sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, hari ini dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Namjoon sedang berbicara kepada semua ARMY yang datang untuk melihat penampilan mereka di salah satu televisi nasional. Jungkook berdiri di sisi kanan Suga cukup jauh dari para member yang lain.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hmmm." Gumam Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Suga.

"Kau ingin semua ini berakhir?"

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya menatap Suga.

"Kau ingin hidup dengan tenang."

"Apa aku egois?"

Suga tersenyum tipis. "Pada dasarnya semua manusia itu egois, menurutku."

Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Suga. Kemudian dia rasakan rangkulan tangan Suga pada bahunya. "Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan mendukungmu." Kening Jungkook berkerut dalam. "Keluarga selalu bersama-sama." Suga tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat, menunjukkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang rapi. Senyum yang jarang Suga tunjukkan.

"Terima kasih Yoongi hyung."

"Jungkook giliranmu." Ucap SeokJin sambil menyodorkan _mic_ pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa disambut suara histeris dari bangku penonton. "Hmm…, terima kasih sudah memberi kami banyak cinta. Apa aku boleh menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang aku sukai?"

Teriakkan terdengar keras, menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Ini lagu yang cukup lama…, mungkin tidak semua mengenal lagu ini. _Bleeding Love_ dari Leona Lewis. Kuharap kalian menyukainya."

"Sebaiknya kita mundur!" pekik Suga dengan nada bercanda pada Namjoon dan yang lainnya.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya mungkin bisa meledak karena rasa gugup dan cemasnya sekarang. Ia sedikit tenang saat Suga melewati tubuhnya dan memberinya senyuman serta pelukan singkat.

 _Closed off from love I didn't need the pain_

 _Once or twice was enough and it was in vain_

 _Time starts to pass before you know you're frozen_

 _But something happened for the very first time with you_

 _My heart melted to the ground found something true_

 _And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy_

 _But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding_

 _You cut me open_

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang duduk di deret depan bangku penonton. Tersenyum kea arah kamera sebelum melanjutkan syair lagunya.

 _Trying hard not to hear_

 _But they talk so loud_

 _Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

 _Try to fill me with doubt_

 _Yet I know that their goal_

 _Is to keep me from falling_

 _But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

 _And in this world of loneliness I see your face_

 _Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

 _But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding_

 _You cut me open_

 _And I keep bleeding love_

Musik berakhir, namun lampu panggung masih menyorot Jungkook. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jungkook memfokuskan pandangannya pada deret kursi penonton. "Ini sesuatu yang mungkin belum kalian dengar, aku yakin kalian belum mendengarnya. Tujuh orang, seharusnya BTS terdiri dari tujuh orang, sebelum Park Jimin memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi solo sebelum debut, dan seorang lagi memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum impiannya tercapai."

Penonton terdiam, semua orang bungkam. Taehyung dan semua kru di belakang panggung panik. Termasuk para anggota BTS kecuali Suga. "Biarkan Jungkook menjadi dewasa hari ini." Ucap Suga menenangkan semua orang. "Bersabarlah, kalian akan mengetahui semuanya sebentar lagi." Lanjut Suga.

Kembali ke atas panggung, seluruh perhatian kini hanya tertuju pada Jungkook. "Dan—seorang lagi yang seharusnya debut bersama kami di bawah nama BTS. Dia menejer kami, Kim Taehyung. Bahkan usiaku hanya terpaut dua tahun. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung tidak debut, apa dia dikeluarkan, apa dia memutuskan pergi, apa dia membuat masalah."

Lidah Jungkook menjilati cepat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sekarang. "Kim Taehyung memutuskan pergi karena dia mengandung. Dan aku yang bertanggungjawab atas semuanya. Dia pergi agar mimpiku tercapai, mengorbankan impiannya sendiri, supaya aku tak terbebani oleh apapun. Sekarang, aku bukan lagi remaja yang ketakutan. Aku pria dewasa, kalian sudah merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluhku. Aku akan mengambil tanggungjawab penuh atas perbuatanku di masa lalu. maaf aku mengecewakan kalian, jangan membenci BTS, jangan membenci Namjoon hyung, SeokJin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, jangan membenci Taehyung hyung, dan jangan membenci putraku. Tapi, aku akan baik-baik saja jika kalian membenciku, aku paham jika kalian kecewa, bahkan aku yakin keluarga dan kedua orangtuaku terutama. Pasti sekarang sangat kecewa. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun saat itu, dan Taehyung hyung ingin tetap seperti itu. Menyembunyikan semuanya dariku."

Jungkook bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulit punggung di balik kemejanya. Kesunyian masih menggantung menyeramkan. Dan udara di sekelilingnya terasa sangat berat menekan. Terlalu sunyi, hingga Jungkook bisa mendengar suara deru napas serta detak jantungnya sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak bisa terus bersembunyi dan merasa ketakutan, aku akan bertanggungjawab. Aku akan pergi…,"

"Tidak." Ucap seseorang, Jungkook menoleh cepat ke belakang melihat siapa yang memotong kalimatnya. Ia melihat SeokJin, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok, berjalan bersama mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan kau akan pergi meninggalkan BTS, kami tidak akan mengijinkannya." Ucap SeokJin kemudian berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Jungkook.

Kelima pemuda itu kini berdiri bersama di atas panggung yang masih dihantui kesunyian. "Tidak masalah jika kalian membenci kami setelah ini, terima kasih kalian sudah memberi kesempatan kepada kami untuk merasakan semua cinta kalian. Kami tidak sempurna, kami sadar itu, Jungkook mengambil sikap dewasa untuk bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya di masa lalu. Jangan menyakiti siapapun aku mohon, kami mohon. Jangan terlalu kecewa pada kami." Ucap Namjoon.

"Kami ingin kalian bahagia." Sambung Hoseok. "Jika semua yang terjadi sekarang mengecewakan kalian, jika bayangan kalian tentang kami benar-benar hancur sekarang. Tak masalah jika kalian memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari kebahagiaan yang lain."

SeokJin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jika setelah ini aku mendengar hal buruk terjadi pada Taehyung, Jungkook, dan keluarga mereka, aku akan sangat kecewa. Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia, maaf jika kalimatku kasar, tapi Jungkook dan Taehyung berhak untuk bahagia."

"Jungkook tidak bisa pergi." Ucap Suga. "Entah dia menginginkannya atau tidak tapi Jungkook akan selamanya terjebak bersama kami. BTS bukan sekedar nama grup, bukan sekedar sekelompok anak laki-laki dengan impian yang sama. BTS lebih dari itu, kami keluarga. Keluarga akan selalu bersama. Kau tidak bisa mengusir salah satu anggota keluargamu saat mereka mendapat masalah atau berbuat hal yang salah."

"Kami tidak bisa membuang anggota keluarga kami." Tegas SeokJin.

Jungkook menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menahan dengan keras isakan yang mungkin akan lolos. Keluarga, kenapa orang yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya bisa sangat menyayangi dirinya dengan tulus, memaafkan semua kesalahannya, dan bahkan mungkin impian mereka sendiri dipertaruhkan dalam masalah ini.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan kami." Ucap Jungkook sekaligus menjadi orang pertama yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut, meminta maaf.

Seokjin menjadi orang kedua yang berlutut, disusul Namjoon dan Yoongi. Hoseok menjadi yang terakhir. Namun, semua itu tak berlangsung lama karena kelimanya terkejut dengan suara tepuk tangan. Dan ketika mereka kembali menegakkan kepala, semua penonton dan mungkin tak semua dari mereka adalah ARMY, berdiri, memberi mereka tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Menahan tangis, kelimanya berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Taehyung, Jimin, kalian bagian dari BTS." Ucap Namjoon.

Jimin yang duduk di samping Taehyung tersentak. "Naiklah." Sambung SeokJin.

Taehyung menghapus cepat air matanya, ia berlari menaiki tangga panggung menjawab panggilan semua anggota BTS. Dan ketika semua member menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, memeluknya dengan erat. Taehyung tahu keputusannya di masa lalu untuk meninggalkan Jungkook meraih impiannya bersama SeokJin dan yang lain adalah keputusan tepat.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kedua mata sembabnya, Taehyung tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat masa depan yang sangat panjang, namun, sekarang dia bisa melihat Jungkook dengan cara berbeda. Melihat semuanya dengan cara berbeda. Karena hidup tak sepenuhnya berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan tangan kanannya meraih telapak tangan kiri Taehyung. Menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Gumam Jungkook.

 **END**

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Terima kasih review, kritik, saran, penyemangat kalian. Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih _**amandayupi, YooKey1314, Sasayan chan, ranran, maiolibel, Clou3lf, tikha semuel ryeolhyun, funf, gouhope, Yeoja812, athensvt, exoinmylove, eksa203, GaemGyu92, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Leehan, Cho Ryeomi, justcallmeBii, vivikim406, Icha744, KaiNieris, whalme160700, Dwimin chan, VampireDPS, braveyoon, AprilKimVTae, juney532, srirahayuKookV, purplesya, catpill, Yuko348, Kyunie, kanataruu, Linkz account, vkookyeah, rrriiieee, Gummysmiled, Asmaul, lunch27.**_

BYE BYE….


End file.
